Living On The Edge
by J.L. Dexter
Summary: Fed up with waiting, Ryoko decides to spice up her life with a new hobby. Leaving her past behind, she ventures out for something to occupy her time- but what troubles await her...? Will she find the strength to endure what fate throws her way?
1. Limited Choices

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Tenchi Muyo or surrounding characters. Any character not associated with the Tenchi Muyo series is my own creation. I do not own any of the quotations, they are property of their rightful owners. So please don't sue me….**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Living On The Edge ~ Summary**

*** _Limited Choices *_**

****

**_~_****_All sorrows can be borne if you tell a story about them. Karen Blixen___**

_Bottled up inside are the words I never said, the feelings that I hide, the lines you never read._

_ You can see it in my eyes, read it on my face: trapped inside are lies of the past I can't replace._

_ With memories that linger- won't seem to go away. Why can't I be happier? Today's a brand-new day._

_ Yesterdays are over, even though the hurting's not. Nothing lasts forever, I must cherish what I've got._

_ Don't take my love for granted, for soon it will be gone- All you ever wanted of the love you thought you'd won._

_ The hurt I'm feeling now won't disappear overnight, but someway, somehow, everything will turn out all right,_

_ No more wishing for the past. It wasn't meant to be. It didn't seem to last, so I have to set him free. Melissa Collette__ ~_

* * *

Ryoko stood with her back to the Masaki residence. A silent breeze drifted across the lake sending small ripples dancing over the crystal surface. A lonely reflection of the ex-space pirate held the moon's glow on the blue water's top. Ryoko closed her eyes.

She kept telling herself over and over again that this was the way it was suppose to be, whether she liked it or not. For four years she had been coaxing Tenchi to choose her over the uptight princess...but time after time, she found her antics to be useless and ineffective.

Now, all that was left was to accept her defeat and move on with her life. She had given up a life of crime when Tenchi had set her free and now she devoted her 700 years of imprisonment and rehabilitation to helping those in trouble. If they needed her, she'd be there to make up for lost time.

Ryoko pulled a camouflage jacket closer around her body. She'd be leaving the only home she had ever known behind. The only people she ever saw as family would also have to be forgotten. She was putting her past behind her and looking forth for a brighter future of good and happiness.

And Kagato? She just kept making herself believe that her 2,000 years of crime and servitude under that bastard was all just a figment of her imagination. 'It's all in my head!' She would say over and over again. But her nightmares would still remind her that it was real and that it had happened.

Ryoko shivered. She turned saddened eyes to her left wrist and frowned. As much as she hated having to go through life without her gem, she knew that, in order to start a new life, she had to wipe her memory of anything having to do with her past. She had to forget all of it.

Her gems. Her mother. Tenchi. Her fights with Ayeka, Mihoshi's clumsiness, Kiyone's ranting and berating of her partner, Katsuhito's undeterminable yet wise sayings of advice. Nobuyuki's hentai personality. Sasami's delicious food and  the little girl's cheery disposition and outlook on life.

And of course, Ryo-Ohki. The one who had been with her through it all. Sad to say, Ryoko even had to forget the small and cuddly cabbit. But, Ryoko knew that her small companion would find comfort and joy with Sasami and Washu. The cabbit, did after all, seem to enjoy the two women's company.

Ryoko was surrendering her fight and allowing herself to grow up and learn how to live without the one man her heart desired. She was sacrificing her whole happiness for Tenchi, for deep down, she knew that she was losing the battle against Ayeka. The prince and princess belonged together.

Ryoko wouldn't have it any other way. Should any other woman receive Tenchi's heart, Ryoko silently prayed that it would be Ayeka. 

Ryoko sighed heavily. She closed her eyes and felt the small surge in her left wrist and then the small depletion of her energy as her gem vanished. Ryoko shuddered from the cold more violently now and zipped the heavy coat up to her neckline. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled sadly.

Her feral gold eyes narrowed with certainty as she quickly and quietly made her way down the steps to the streets of Okayama below the Masaki house and the sacred shrine.

* * *


	2. Starting A New Path

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Tenchi Muyo or surrounding characters. Any character not associated with the Tenchi Muyo series is my own creation. I do not own any of the quotations, they are property of their rightful owners. So please don't sue me….**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**L****iving On The Edge- Chapter One**

**_* Starting A New Path *_**

****

_~ Wherever you go, there you are. Buckaroo Bonzai_

_ There is too much in the world to care about. Laura Dern___

_Love is a fruit of all seasons, and within reach of every hand. _

Mother Teresa_ ~****___

****

* * *

Sapphire blue eyes skimmed the horizon for their prey. Finally, the crystal irises landed on a tall handsome man. His jet black hair whipped back and forth in the strong wind. Heavy shades covered his eyes as he faced away from the person spying on him.

Riley Teavin tucked strands of sandy blonde tresses back behind her ear and made her way to the young man stealthily. 

"HEY!- Jason!" She chirped happily.

The young man spun around and smiled. He pulled the 'Oakley's' from his face to reveal sparkling green eyes.

"About time you showed up, Riley. Glade's been waiting for us." Jason replied dully.

Riley shrugged. "What does old Lt. Glade want now?"

Jason grinned smugly. "Now how would I know? I despise the old fart just as much as you do!"

Riley mimicked him with a face. "Whatever. Look, no matter what Lt. Glade suggests, we have no interest in the case. Got it?"

Jason returned the tinted shades to his face. "Pitter, baby."

Riley rolled her eyes and stormed past Jason and up two flights of concrete stairs. Jason chuckled and followed his partner close behind.

Riley reached the office first and waited for Jason who showed up seconds later. They both entered a large office with a huge oak desk to one side of the room. Riley and Jason both saluted respectfully and awaited for the Captain to allow them to stand down.

"As you were." A gruff voice instructed from behind the desk's chair. Riley and Jason dropped their hands.

"Sir. We received a message that you requested to have a word with us." Riley weaseled.

The chair turned around to expose a well built man in his late forties, early fifties. His eyes were hazel and his hair line was beginning to recede and gray. The older gentleman nodded.

"Indeed, Agent Teavin. As of this moment, Riley, I'm reassigning you to a new partner. Agent West will be paired with a rookie who's due to arrive in the next two days. You, Agent Teavin will be assigned as a partner to Director Elisa Mezro. I expect you both to be on good behavior."

Riley's mouth dropped open. "SIR! Agent West and I have been partners since my arrival. I can't just leave him behind."

Lt. Glade frowned. "I suspect that you drop the attitude, Ms. Teavin. Director Mezro awaits your presentation in her office. You have permission to enter without confirmation. And as for you, West, report to level 21 and make some reports of your terminated partnership with Agent Teavin."

Jason saluted and ran off leaving Riley alone and face to face with Lt. Glade Acworth, Captain of the Secret Service Department of Treasury.

* * *

Riley skipped the elevator and descended the stairwell to the first floor. When she reached Director Mezro's office she gave a courteous knock before entering. She slowly opened the door and peered inside. A woman stood before a large bay observing a fountain in the square below.

"Excuse me, Director Mezro?" Riley asked with a hint of sarcasm.

The woman turned. Her small eyes landed on Riley and a smile swept across her face. 

"Agent Teavin! Please, come in and have a seat."

Riley exhaled and shook her head to herself wearily. She gave a nod and entered the room. She selected a high back chair in front of Mezro's desk and eased herself into it.

Mezro sat on her desk and crossed her legs. Riley gave her a once over with curiosity. The Director's deep hazel eyes twinkled as she smiled and she swept her black hair back behind her where it dipped inches past her shoulders. Riley thought she was cute, in a cousinly fashion.

"So, Director...Lt. Acworth says that I am to be partnered with you from now on. Why?" Riley asked curtly.

Director Elisa Mezro grinned. "I read your reports and have done extensive research on your portfolio, Riley. You are the Secret Services top agent. You graduated first of your class and your record is outstanding. I'm giving you the opportunity to, let's say, progress in your career."

Riley frowned. "I...don't know. I have a ten year old son at home. I can't afford to not be with him after my day's work is done. Being your partner will put a damper on my relationship with him."

Elisa grinned wider. "Wrong. I've taken your status into consideration. You will only work night jobs and stakeouts if it is very imperative that you should be there. Other than that, you keep your normal business hours. Sound good to you?"

Riley dipped her head. "You have given me an offer...I can't refuse. If I say no, my rank here will perish, and I can't let that happen. I have a reputation to keep up."

Riley rose to her feet and slightly leaned across the desk. She extended her hand and took Elisa's hand in hers. "What's first on our agenda, partner?"

Elisa beamed. Picking up a folder she passed it to Riley. "Skim over this and you'll be up to date."

Riley scanned her objective and shrugged. "So we're doing a bust on the Chinese Ambassador because he's counterfeiting money?"

Elisa nodded. "In a way. We're not entirely sure if Ambassador Wui is the one behind it or if he has a partner in crime. We have contacted some special forces from Tokyo to send in some reinforcements. Along with some manly bait for the case. They'll mainly stick to undercover operations."

Riley quirked an eyebrow. "Tokyo? Why so far away? I mean, aren't we well equipped and trained to handle stings?"

Elisa leaned back. "Quite so. But, if we send in Japanese counterparts, our suspects are less likely to be suspicious of our plans. Besides, the Secretary of the State, Rodney Carr, suggested foreign undercover agents. There isn't anything I can say or do to make it different otherwise."

Riley sighed. "I see. Very well then. When do we get started?"

* * *

Riley shifted her weight and unlocked her front door. Dropping her purse on the table in the front foyer, she smiled. She kicked off her shoes and cracked her neck.

"ZACK? I'M HOME!" Riley shouted from the front. Moments later a young boy with light green eyes and short blonde hair came barreling into the front foyer.

"Mom, can we go out for pizza?" The boy asked hurriedly.

Riley held her hands up. "Hold on there, my little bottomless pit. Did you finish your homework and your chores?"

The young boy gave Riley puppy dog eyes. His bottom lip stuck out and quivered a bit. 

Riley rolled her eyes. "No. Not until your homework is complete. Hop to it."

Zack kicked something imaginary on the floors and turned around. 

"Shucks." He mumbled as he slipped from the room.

A young woman dodged him as she came face to face with Riley. 

"Boy. Multiplication has really got him down." The woman joked. She turned brown eyes to Riley. "So, how was your day?"

Riley took a deep breath and headed for the kitchen with the woman close on her heels. She eased herself onto a barstool and leaned on her elbows. The young woman set two glasses on the counter and poured some sweet tea into the glass cups.

Riley accepted hers and sighed deeply. "Jason and I are no longer partners."

"WHAT?! Why? What happened?"

Riley snorted. "I was...." She trailed off.

"Fired?" The woman asked.

Riley looked up. "Like hell I was!"

The woman hung her head. "Sorry. What are you going to do now?"

Riley chuckled. "Silly. I wasn't fired. I was promoted. I've been partnered with Director Mezro."

The woman smiled. "The Director Mezro? As in Elisa Mezro?!"

Riley nodded. "Yeah. That's the one, all right."

The woman grinned and sat down. "Wow. Do you know what kind of honor it is to be working with her? I mean, that's like...wow."

Riley giggled. "I'm so sure. She's a good Agent and a very nice woman, but, Jason and I...we've been partners for a long time."

The woman gave her a sympathetic look. "Hey, Riley, come on. Things will be fine, you'll see."

Riley hung her head. "Mick, I don't know."

The woman laughed. "You'll see." She replied easily.

Riley shrugged and stared at the woman. Micki Bennet had been the sister of Zack's father and she and Riley had become best friends. Even though Zack's father was gone, Micki had stuck beside Riley through it all. She watched Zack during the day and then afterwards went to work.

Riley was grateful to have Micki. She never blamed Riley for her brother's death, and she loved Zack dearly. Micki worked nights, so she offered to keep Zack while Riley was away and Riley often found herself crying at night after Micki had gone to work. Micki had a choice.

And she had chosen to stay behind.

Riley couldn't repay her enough for the things she had done for her and Zack. And even though things hadn't worked out for Riley and Zack's father, Micki and Riley had remained good friends and close family.

Micki frowned. "Silence? What's on your mind?"

Riley looked up and shook her head. "Nothing. Just today's events."

Micki nodded and set her glass in the sink. "Geez, look at the time. I've got to go. See you tomorrow. Bye."

Micki grabbed a jacket, shouted something down the hall and quickly retreated out the front the door. Riley took her tea and headed for the living room. A few picture frames lined a far wall and Riley found herself lost in their memories.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

Riley snapped out of her daze and turned around to see Zack standing there watching her. She nodded.

"Yeah, sweetie. I'm fine. Now, how about that homework?" Riley asked.

Zack narrowed his eyes. "I'm done, if that's what you wanna know."

Riley nodded and stared past him with a dazed look on her face.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Zack questioned.

Riley gasped. "About who?"

"Dad."

Riley looked over her shoulder and gave Zack a loving look. The small boy knew all to well his mother's nightly remembrance of his father. And she knew that he was right.

* * *

Riley shook her head and leaned back in her seat. A week had passed since she was reassigned with Elisa as a partner and things were going exceptionally well. They had narrowed their suspects down and scheduled their sting for the night of the Chinese Ambassadors treaty address in 2 days.

Riley nodded every so often but her mind was elsewhere. Once again in the night hours of the past day, her son had caught her remembering his father. Riley frowned at her thoughts of the man who fathered her child.

For eleven years she had lived in the states, either alone, with Zack and his father or just Zack and Micki. Times had been hard for Riley when she first arrived in New York, but she quickly adjusted. She quietly thanked her mother for the brains Riley had inherited.

Riley narrowed her eyes. Exactly eleven and half years ago, she had moved to New York from Japan to start over. A new life, with news friends, and a new career. In the first year she had already decided that she wanted to help people in trouble. It was her nature, after all.

Her past had been hell and she wanted to make up for lost time. So she applied for a spot as a Secret Service agent under the U.S. Department of Treasury, and she was quite good at what she did. She was accepted and soon became known as the number one agent in New York City.

Riley had met a young man a few months after her graduation in the Treasury Security Force and soon started spending all her free time with him. A little while later, she discovered that she was pregnant with his child. The young man denied her and her unborn baby and skipped town.

When Zack had been born, he mysteriously showed up at the hospital and apologized to her about his actions and that he wanted to be there for his son. Riley, as innocent as a child herself, believed him. For six years he hung around, but he lived off of Riley's prosperity.

Riley knew her son carried deep emotional scars from his father and cursed the day her heart and mind allowed him back into their lives. Zack's father occasionally drank, and sometimes would beat on Riley just for laughs. Riley held much anger for him when she was called and told that Zack was in the hospital.

The rat bastard had beat him so badly that her son's left lung had collapsed. Riley had almost lost him during surgery but was thankful that he had survived. As the years went by and Zack celebrated every birthday, he found his father to be away more and more.

Finally, an ex-partner of Elisa Mezro's had put a stop to Riley's problem. She received orders that a young man who was counterfeiting money was to be stopped. She, Elisa and Elisa's partner, Pierce Stahley, were put on the case. Riley was horrified to see that it was the man she had once loved.

Things didn't go smoothly for Riley and her once desired love opened fire on the police. Pierce knew of Riley's dilemma and had vowed that he would one day stop the torture. When the man opened fire, Pierce moved in on him. Firing three shots, one struck the man's chest, the other two his abdomen.

Riley was petrified when he was pronounced dead. Not only did she have to cope with the loss of the man she once loved, but now she had to tell Zack that his father was dead. Zack took it lightly. For a six year old boy, he was extremely calm and seemed relieved that his father was no longer alive.

Pierce felt bad for what he had done and hung around Riley and Zack more, eventually developing feelings for Riley. And Zack enjoyed it when Pierce was over, which eased Riley's mind a great deal. Riley though, was not sure if whether or not she had the same feelings for Pierce, and seemed troubled.

But it didn't matter. She had Zack, and Micki. The dear young woman whose brother had fathered a child, beat his son and girlfriend, and then was killed trying to pull a fast one over on Riley's territory. But Micki didn't hold Riley responsible for his demise. She just accepted it and held her head high.

Riley knew she had to forget about the man she once told that she had loved. For her sake and Zack's. She had left everything behind, everything she knew, and all she really got from it was heartache. Heartache and possibly the world's greatest son. She had, from her point of view, come out on top.

Riley felt something tap her shoulder.

"Yoo-hoo, Riley? You awake?"

Riley shifted her sapphire eyes to Elisa, who stood beside her with a folder in her hands. Riley gave her a half tired, half dazed look and nodded. Elisa shook her head.

"Yeah. Yeah. If you will rejoin us for our bust, then we'll get down to business. If not, you can wait outside and I'll have Pierce fill you in." Elisa chimed jokingly.

Riley sat up. "Sorry. I was just thinking." She looked around nervously and then finally rubbed her hands together. "So, what's the plan, who's the crooks, and what fun do we get to spoil?"

Pierce studied her long and hard before smiling. "That's our Riley."

Elisa agreed and sat down. Once comfortable, she began to go over their plans for their sting.

This time, Riley leaned forward and paid close attention to Elisa's words, her head nodding or her eyes lighting up every few moments. This was going to be a walk in the park for Riley. She rubbed her hands together again and smiled evilly. And oh, it was going to be so much fun. She could tell.


	3. Distant Memories

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Tenchi Muyo or surrounding characters. Any character not associated with the Tenchi Muyo series is my own creation. I do not own any of the quotations, they are property of their rightful owners. So please don't sue me….**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Living On The Edge - Chapter Two**

***_ Distant Memories *_**

****

_~ Hold a friend's hand through times of trial,_

_Let her find love through a hug and a smile;_

_But also know when it is time to let go-_

_For each and every one of us must learn to grow. Sharon A. Heilbrunn __~_

_People say life is full of choices. No one ever mentions...fear. _

_Or how the world can seem so vast. _

_On a journey, to the past. Journey To The Past-Anastasia___

_The human spirit is stronger than anything that happens to it. C.C.Scott __~_

_* * *_

Riley placed her hands on her lower back and stretched out backwards, a loud and sickening 'pop' rewarding her efforts. Her tired eyes rested on a picture she had found while digging through the junk in her attic.

Kneeling back down she picked it up and held it in the sunlight that peered through the small air vent at the end of the room. It was a fairly old picture of her and Zack's father before Zack was conceived. Riley scowled at it and threw it back down to the floor, a loud crash echoing in her ears.

She covered her face with her hands and began to weep at the distant memory the picture had brought back to her.

"RILEY?! Is everything okay up there?"

Riley quickly wiped away her tears as Micki's head popped up from the stairwell leading into the attic.

"Yeah. Just fine." Riley replied swiftly.

Micki cocked her head. "You sure? I thought I heard something break up here."

Riley kicked at something with the toe of her sneaker. "Oh, that?! I dropped a picture frame. The glass covering broke."

Micki shrugged and turned around. Casting another concerned look at her friend, she went back downstairs. Riley bent and picked up the frame. Her eyes narrowed and she traced a fingernail over the top left corner of the frame. Being curious, she pried the back of the frame open.

She pulled a piece of photo paper that read 'Kodak' on its smooth back from the glass shards and turned it over. She gasped and dropped the frame a second time. The picture she held was different from the first. Tears welled up in her eyes as she took in the photo.

Numerous faces lined together in front of a house along with a fading mountain range behind the group that made the picture entrancing. Riley swallowed her past thoughts and memories. She wanted to forget about her past. To forget the family she had known, the family she stood smiling with in the photo.

Anger built up in her as she ripped the photo in half and tossed it into a nearby trashcan.

"Stupid memories. I wish I didn't have any of them at all." Riley muttered.

"Mom? Uh, Aunt Micki wanted me to tell you lunch is ready."

Riley looked up. Zack stood in the stairwell watching her with contentment. Riley nodded. She stepped towards her son and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"What did she fix? It's not that Eggplant Parmesan crap again, is it?" Riley asked teasingly.

Zack shrugged.

"Just between us, don't tell your Aunt that, that Eggplant crap, is thick enough to plug a bear's butt." Riley added.

Zack snickered loudly and stepped back. Riley sighed and grasped the boy's waist. She drug him down the steps and into the kitchen, where she deposited him in his seat at the table.

"What's with him?" Micki questioned, her eyes transfixed on her snickering nephew.

Riley shrugged. "Dunno. Some kind of past joke resurfaced, I guess."

Micki gave her an odd look but set a plate down before her anyway.

Riley examined it. "What do you call this?"

"It…is called Stir-fry." Micki sneered lightly.

"Oh." Riley replied. She looked at Zack and grinned. Balling her fists tight, she screwed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth together giving the impression that she was straining. She bent her knees slightly and shook her fists a bit. Zack fell over laughing at his mother's constipation mimic.

Zack cleared his throat suddenly and began to whistle unknowingly. Riley opened her eyes to see Micki, her arms crossed and a foot tapping the floor. 

Riley laughed nervously. "Hehe, uh, sorry. It's one of those days."

She quickly sat down and hid her embarrassment in her hands with Zack's giggles making their way to her ringing ears.

* * *

"Okay people...today we have our backup coming in. I want you all to show respect and to be courteous to our guests. We are very lucky that the director of TSS has consented to lending us the undercover agents for the Treaty Signing. We'll go over the plans once more so we don't blow it." 

Elisa's lecture bored Riley. She had heard the same speech three times in the past two days. She knew every plan, idea and crack of the operation they were to be performing tonight at the City Hall. Tokyo's Secret Service Agency was flying three undercover agents in within the hour.

Riley was a bit curious on how they would function and react to their plan. Would they laugh? Agree? Or be amazed? Riley wasn't sure, but she knew that if any of the foreign agents made fun or mocked their efforts, she'd give them something to laugh about.

She was still steamed over the fact that the Secretary of the State had suggested foreign undercover agents when they were well capable of performing a sting without any slip ups. But, like Elisa had said, there wasn't anything they could do about the matter. So, Riley let it go.

Cracking her neck, she leaned back in her seat as Elisa continued with her lecture on proper attitudes and actions during the operation. Riley yawned. She spotted a pair of gray blue eyes watching her with intensity. Dark brown bangs hung over the two intriguing eyes as they studied her.

'Pierce.' Riley thought happily as she identified the eyes.

She glanced up and smiled at him causing him to blush slightly. 

"Riley?" A loud voice called her sternly.

Riley lifted her blue eyes up to see Elisa frowning at her. Elisa shook her head and sighed causing a few of the other agents to chuckle.

"Riley, you and Pierce are to report with me to the airport to retrieve our bait. Once they have arrived, we will return to headquarters, fill them in on the operation even though they have gone over it ahead of time, and then, if all goes well, we head out to City Hall. Got it?" Elisa asked firmly.

"Yeah. I've had it for the past week. Can I be excused, I need to go." Riley quipped quickly.

Elisa waved her hand and watched Riley retreat from the briefing room. She looked back and nodded and Pierce got up and followed Riley into the hall.

"Hey! Riley?" Pierce called after her.

Riley sighed heavily and turned around to face the man. "What is it? Did Elisa send you out here to find out why I wasn't listening to her?"

"In a way...but actually, I was a little worried. For the past week you haven't been yourself. You've been down and quiet. You're normally hyped about stings, but now, you act as if you were being told to take the garbage out."

Riley scoffed at Pierce's answer. "Whatever."

Pierce frowned at her attitude. "Look, I'm sorry that you were recruited as Elisa's partner. But, give her credit...she's the Director for crying out loud! She's trying to give you a chance to become something better than a agent."

"Like what?!" Riley asked harshly.

"Like a replacement for my position." Elisa's voice floated to Riley softly.

Riley glared at her. "You can't resign, Elisa. You're the best director we've had."

"Unless you prove me wrong, Teavin. I'm putting all my faith in you, don't let me down." Elisa commented as she walked away from the two figures.

Riley smacked Pierce. "You could have said that she quitting, ya know! Instead of making me think she was a total bitch or something, gosh! You're so lame!"

Pierce shrugged. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Like hell you did! You're still dense." Riley muttered as she walked away.

Pierce chuckled and followed her. "So, what's been bothering you lately?"

Riley stopped dead in her tracks. "It's none of your business."

Pierce rubbed his chin. "More than you'd like to think?"

Riley narrowed her eyes. "Butt out, Pierce."

"Riley, come on. You're my friend and I hate it when you get like this. For some reason you get down about this time every year. Why?" Pierce asked.

Riley sighed with frustration. "Like I said, it's none of your business."

"So, if it's 'Noneya', then why haven't you walked away yet?" Pierce teased.

Riley let out a strangled growl. "Damn you, Pierce. Why do you got butt into my business? It's my life to run, not yours to dictate."

Pierce shrugged sullenly. "You know how I feel about you, Riley. You and Zack both. I'd do anything to take your pain away, you know that. It's been four years, it's time you moved on. Stop remembering your past."

Riley turned around sharply. "Listen here, Mr. Ego. I never asked for your help to begin with. What you did that night, has remained with me. It always will. While I'm thankful for an extent of your actions, sometimes, we just don't forget."

Riley started to storm off when Pierce stopped her. "Riley, about that night...I have my regrets. Okay, I regret doing what I did. But if I hadn't of done it, someone else would have. No one liked him, or what he was doing to you. It was bound to happen, I just made the first move."

Riley hung her head. The memory of the night Pierce shot and killed the man she loved weighed heavily on her mind. He was right, it was bound to happen. Someone was bound to kill him and she often feared that it would be someone she was close to. A friend, perhaps would solve her problems.

And Pierce had done it. 

He obviously cared enough to put his career and future on the line for her and Zack's safety. She thanked him and the God that allowed things to turn out for the better, but she still couldn't forget how much she had cared for him. The man who captured her heart…and then shattered it.

"I know, Pierce. And part of me is thankful for what you did. I myself think that I would have snapped one day and thrown him into the meat grinder. You saved me a lot of trouble by doing what you did. Thank you." Riley stated apologetically.

Pierce nodded and moved closer to her. "Anything, for a friend."

Riley grinned at him. "So, what do you think our undercover agents are going to be like?"

Pierce shrugged as he and Riley walked down the hallway towards Elisa's office, to once again be lectured and prepped on the upcoming sting.

* * *

Riley tapped her foot against the marble floor impatiently as she awaited for the plane to unload. Pierce and Elisa stood close by also waiting the arrival of their guests.

"What happen? One of them fall through the toilet?" Riley questioned impatiently.

"Riley!" Elisa reprimanded her lightly.

"WHAT?! They should have been here by now." Riley said smugly.

Her eyes darted across the many faces of people that swarmed off the exit ramp and into the lobby of the airport. A young man in the crowd caught her attention and she leaned forward just enough to get a better glimpse of him.

She licked her lips as he came closer, a look of complete and utter lost confusion on his face. She grinned. This was going to be fun. She stepped forward causing Pierce and Elisa to look at her funny.

"Where she going?" Elisa asked curiously.

"Dunno." Pierce replied briefly before going after the blonde woman.

Riley approached the man and smiled at him. "Hi there! You look lost, can I help you?"

The man cocked his head and something in the back of Riley's head flickered a quick feeling of deja vu. His black hair was cropped short except for a shoulder length ponytail that hung down his back. His deep brown eyes held a puzzled look but yet, they seemed kind and gentle.

It was a feeling that Riley felt she had had before. As if she had seen this man's eyes somewhere else. Maybe in her dreams. She wasn't sure though. She was about to introduce herself when Elisa pushed past her.

"Mr. Marikoto, I presume?" Elisa asked, her hand extended.

The man nodded. "You must be Ms. Mezro?" He questioned in reply.

"Yes. You can call me Elisa though. We all are partners, no?" Elisa asked.

Marikoto nodded. "Then you may call me, Jett. It's a pleasure to meet you, Elisa."

Elisa nodded in return. "Weren't there three of you?"

Jett smiled nervously. "Yes. My two bookends are actually standing in line at the cafe over there. They've been talking about something called a 'Chile Dog' and they refuse to leave the airport until they get one. So, you'll have to excuse their childish behavior."

Elisa chuckled. "Quite alright. New York is famous for their Chile Dogs. Perhaps we should let them try funnel cake, hmm?"

"What is funnel cake?" A young female voice asked eagerly.

Elisa, Riley and Pierce turned to see a girl no older than 20 standing with a Chile dog wrapped in a napkin in her hands. Her shoulder length auburn hair glistened from the sunlight spilling through the large class window beside her. Her innocent hazel eyes were wide with curiosity at Elisa's statement.

"Funnel cake is a dessert we New Yorkers like to boast about. It's like a sweet pastry fried in oil, and when it's done you cover it in powdered sugar and viola. You have a funnel cake." Pierce explained to the young woman.

"Cool. Sounds like something I'd like to try." She answered sweetly.

Elisa titled her head. "You must be one of the other agents from TSS. I'm Director Elisa Mezro. I'm heading the operation for tonight's raid."

The woman shook Elisa's hand firmly. "I'm Alex Keaton. But, everyone calls me Lex. New York is a very nice city. Very different from Tokyo. It's nice and quaint, but different." Lex implied seriously.

Elisa agreed. "It is, isn't it? So, where is the last member of your party?"

Lex pointed to a tall woman a few feet away. She was standing with her back to Elisa, her head tilted ever so slightly as she studied some graffiti on the far wall of the lobby.

"Hey! Jess, over here." Lex called to get the woman's attention.

The woman identified as 'Jess' spun around, her waist length hair encircling her body as she turned. She smiled at Lex and sauntered over.

Riley noted her deep green eyes. They were small, a lot smaller than a normal Japanese woman's and they held an expression Riley had once known. She figured it was intellect or melancholy, but which one, she couldn't place.

"Sorry. I was just intrigued by the symbols and drawings on the wall."

Elisa shrugged. "And finally, we have the Super smart agent, Jess Bartow, extraordinaire. Rumor has it that you are the smartest agent in the TSS. If you have such a famous brain as they say you do, why don't you become a scientist or something?"

Jess sputtered and then chuckled nervously. "Too much solitude. I'm a people person."

Lex and Jett shot Jess looks that made it evident to Riley, that Jess was lying. She seemed familiar, the ego did anyway. And her eyes, they held a passion and a familiarity that bothered Riley. It made her skin crawl with uneasiness.

Jess apparently seemed uneasy around Riley too, because she kept glancing at her every few minutes. Elisa smacked her head playfully. 

"Allow me to introduce you to my partners. This is Pierce Stahley, the second in command of the TSF. And of course my close partner, Riley Teavin. She's the best agent we have and I think that you'll find working with her is a treat. One you won't soon forget." Elisa remarked cheerfully.

Riley snorted and turned around. 

"So, Miss. Teavin...do you enjoy working here with the TSF?" Jess asked.

Riley scoffed at her. "Truthfully...yes."

Jess eyed her. "You swear?"

Riley grinned. "Every damn day."

Jess stifled her laughter. "No, I mean do you swear that you enjoy being an agent of the TSF, because I think we could use someone of your quality back in Tokyo."

Riley snorted. "Thanks, but no thanks. I've been an agent with the TSF for eleven years now. I don't think I'm ready to leave them just yet. Besides, I'd never fit in at a place like Tokyo. Not my style."

Jess nodded knowingly. "Very well then. Just thought I'd give it shot."

Riley chuckled. She was going to like this woman, it was easy to see that.

Jett stepped forward. "I do believe that we have a debriefing to attend ladies. You know how Mr. Gindai gets if we screw up with foreign affairs."

Lex snickered. "That old coot can't even decipher an American from a Japanese person if they came up and kicked his ass."

"LEX!" Jett chided.

Lex stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not a baby anymore, Jett. Besides, we're in America now. We should drop our Japanese habits and live like the Americans until we go back to Tokyo. Wouldn't you say, Jess?"

Jett stared at Jess with a pleading look in his eyes. She grinned. "I'd say that's about right!"

Jett hung his head and groaned. Riley couldn't help but laugh at the trio of odds and ends.


	4. The Sting

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Tenchi Muyo or surrounding characters. Any character not associated with the Tenchi Muyo series is my own creation. I do not own any of the quotations, they are property of their rightful owners. So please don't sue me….**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Living On The Edge - Chapter Three**

**_* The Sting *_**

****

_~ Never trouble trouble, till trouble troubles you. Chinese Fortune___

_There is nothing less I would do, _

_than to stand up for truth. Alchemy Of Love-Tenchi Muyo In Love___

_It's important to be involved and stand up for what you believe _

_in. Ione Skye__ ~_

****

* * *

Riley and Pierce stood like statues as the Secretary of the State, Rodney Carr, circled the room like a vulture. Jett, Lex and Jess stood off center and to the side, calm and unnerved expressions on their faces. Apparently, the looks and attitude of Secretary Carr didn't bother them.

Riley felt she was going to be sick. Literally. Her stomach churned upside down and short waves of nausea washed over her when she moved. She brought her hand up to place it across her forehead to see if she was any bit feverish. However, her hand shook terribly and Riley got a feeling of anxiety.

Something like this had never happened to her. Or, at least for the past eleven years it hadn't bothered her. In her younger days, before moving to New York, she constantly felt sick, feverish and she shook all the time. Except, her hand wasn't the only thing. Her whole body shook. So did her heart.

In those few years before she had left her home, her heart was full of love. Love for someone she could never have, for he had belonged to another. Her best friend to be exact. So, Riley had quietly left the love triangle she was faced with rather than to have the guy and lose her friend.

But, in he end, she lost them both. She had always been a quiet child and then in her teen years following her childhood, things slowly began to change. Riley found herself parentless and in the guardianship of someone she once thought she could trust. And in the end, her trust was shattered.

Her life had been hard after that. Living in fear, day to day. She'd wake up, happy to be alive, happy that her guardian hadn't killed her in her sleep. Often, Riley wouldn't sleep at all. But, as the day wore on, Riley found herself wishing that she had died or would die. Then at least, she'd be free.

Through trials and hardships of it all, Riley slowly lost her innocence. She traded her once caring heart for a cold and bitter stone. She learned the ways of a street rat, always defending herself against the one person who should have protected her the most. And she always lost the fights and battles.

She could never win against the person in which she was under care of. Even when she became of age to be on her on, she was trapped. She never left the sights of her guardian for more than a day, unless she was running a 'business' errand for him that took her a few days to achieve.

Riley shuddered. Her past thoughts that she had shoved way back in her mind resurfaced and rippled through her like a tide. She remembered her old life and how hard it had been, but there had come a day when she was set free. And then she started a new life, all over again.

Unfortunately for Riley, that new life only lasted a few years. Things didn't go as she had thought, and she felt it best for her to move on, once again. So, silently, she left a note to each member of her family, made her rounds of her home one last time while waiting for a cab, and then quickly departed.

She didn't say where she was going, but she did say that they weren't to worry about her because she'd be all right. She'd make it, and they knew she would. Riley was one tough cookie and if anyone could take on New York, it was she. 

She had cried on the night she left. That place was the only home she could remember, since having the freedom like a normal person. And she had wept bitterly as the cab pulled away and drove her to the airport. But in eleven years, Riley hadn't shed a single tear for her family. Not since that night.

Upon arriving in New York, she had been shocked. It looked different than the pictures she had seen, but nonetheless, it was her new home. A chance to start over with a blank slate and she was determined to make a life here. On her own. So she set out, and of course, the rest was history.

Riley didn't care to remember the things and years she had after arriving in New York. The times had been good, in the beginning... Now, things were trying to put themselves back in order. For the past four years, Riley had been happy. She had Zack, and as an agent for the TSF, she kept busy.

Riley shook the nonsense from her head and looked up to see that, Rodney Carr, had finished his 'Rules of Engagement' list and had taken a seat in the corner of the room while Elisa went over the sting one last time to the undercover agents. 

'Boring!' Riley chimed to herself.

She ran a hand over her head to find that she was a little feverish, but otherwise feeling fine. Her nausea had long since passed and she moved to sit down. Pierce's eyes followed her and the lips beneath his nose curled into a frown.

"Riley?" He whispered as he knelt beside her chair.

Riley cautiously glanced at him through the fingers that covered her eyes. "Hmmm?" She answered softly.

Pierce leaned forward and studied her face. "Are you okay? You look a little pale." 

Riley tried to smile. She nodded. "I'm good." She whispered back.

Pierce looked bemused. Riley removed the hand to her face and sat back to see Pierce's face bunch up in concern.

"Riley! You're as red as a tomato. What happened?" Pierce asked quickly as he ran a hand over her forehead. "You're burning up!"

Riley pulled away. "I'm fine. This isn't anything new, Pierce. It happens all the time."

He shook his head. "Riley, this could be serious. Have you gone to a doctor about this?"

"No. And I refuse to. Pierce, I've had these little spells for a very long time. Granite, this is the first time one has hit me since I arrived here in New York. But before I came here, I had them all the time. There's nothing to worry about. Promise." Riley assured him without much success.

"Ahem. I hope something very important is going on over there if you think you can talk through Director Mezro's report." Secretary Carr chastised.

Riley gave Pierce a steely glare as he stood up.

"Sir, actually there is something very important right now that I need to discuss with Ms. Mezro. However, it can wait until after the briefing." Pierce commented, all the while Riley was giving him a death look.

Carr frowned but sat back down. Elisa ran her eyes over Riley and Pierce and sighed. She could feel something wasn't right between them and so she decided to hurry her briefing along. Five minutes later, she closed the folder in her hands and dismissed the Secretary and the other agents.

Elisa crossed the room to where her two partners were waiting. 

"What's going on?" Elisa asked worriedly.

"Elisa, I don't think Riley needs to go on the sting." Pierce pointed out.

Riley jumped up. "Shut-up, Pierce. I'm going whether you want me to or not. It's none of your concern, now just shut-up!"

Elisa was baffled at Riley's hostility towards Pierce and looked at the man for answers. Pierce sucked in a deep breath.

"Riley's very sick, Elisa. Just look at her. She has a fever. She can't go." Pierce stated quickly while moving to avoid a death grip from Riley's hands.

Elisa studied Riley and frowned. The woman's face was flushed a deep red, her eyes were dull and sunken in and her energy didn't seem quite all there.

"Riley. Pierce is just worried about you. Why don't you have a doctor check it out and if he says you're good to go, then I look forward to seeing you tonight. But if he says you should take it easy, then you can look forward to having someone baby-sit you for the time being." Elisa grinned.

Riley shot her a look and stumbled back.

"That won't be necessary, Miss. Mezro."

Elisa turned to see Jess standing there, her arms crossed. Riley quirked an eyebrow at the woman's antics, but a nagging feeling in the back of her mind told her to keep her mouth shut on the situation.

Jess unfolded her arms and reached into her pocket. "Here, take this." She tossed something to Riley and watched her closely.

Riley opened her hand to see a small green gel-cap in her palm. "What is this?"

Jess smiled warmly. "It's a pill. Specially designed to fight fevers, sniffles, chills, sneezes, coughs and of course nausea! Take that and you'll feel good as new. If it doesn't work, in which it should, then you should go see a doctor about your sickness."

Riley looked at her skeptically. "So, it's like Tylenol's cold medicine?"

Jess fell over. "Don't go there...all right?"

Riley made a face. "Sure, sorry." She placed the gel-cap on the back of her tongue, tilted her head back and swallowed. 

Riley instantly regretted taking it without water. She gagged a bit and then coughed. Giggles erupted from Jess, Elisa and Pierce. Riley sneered at them causing Elisa and Pierce to quiet down. Jess kept snickering.

"Next time, take it with water." Jess advised.

Riley stuck her tongue out at the woman. She stuck her hands to the side of her head and crossed her eyes. Elisa and Pierce stifled their chuckles.

Jess's eyes narrowed as she quickly snatched Riley's left hand. Running her thumb across Riley's left wrist, Jess frowned.

"How did you do this?" Jess asked, her thumb resting on a small scar in the shape of a cross. Underneath the cross there appeared to be another scar in the shape of a circle.

Riley jerked her hand out of Jess's grasp. "That's for me to know, and, you to find out."

Jess nodded. "Fine. I think I have a pretty good idea as to how they got there. But, if you don't want to talk about it, then so be it."

Jess crossed her arms. Riley stared at her and Elisa and Pierce just stood by. Riley closed her eyes. Opening them slowly, she sighed with relief. Her hot flash of fever was gone and Riley was impressed with the medicine Jess had given her. She felt fine, not hot, nauseous or dizzy.

Shaking her head lightly, she smiled. "Thanks for the pill you gave me. It's some powerful stuff to have knocked my symptoms down like that."

Jess remained silent. She gave a curt nod, turned and left the room. Before closing the door she muttered something under her breath.

Riley tilted her head. 'Did she just say, damn right it worked. I created that stuff?'

* * *

Riley sat at her computer idly tapping the keyboard. A small bar, halfway filled with tiny blue blocks showing the progress of a music file she was downloading, rested in the top right corner of the screen as she typed up some files in a separate window.

With her free hand, she reached over and picked a brownie up off a napkin and took a bite out of it. Setting it back down, she started typing again. Riley glanced at the clock on the wall in her study and sighed.

"Another three hours to go before the sting. Seems like today is dragging by for some reason." Riley grumbled as she set her tired eyes back onto the computer screen. As her fingers ran over the keyboard, a light rapping noise made her stop.

Looking around, she heard it again. It took her a few seconds to realize someone was at the door and that she wasn't hearing things. Jumping to her feet, she raced to the front door to catch the visitor before they left.

Riley swung the door open and paled. She slouched forward and frowned.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with Elisa going over tonight's plans, again!?" Riley asked incredulously.

"No. We have the next three hours to scope out your city, home, etcetera. Ya know, the usual." Was the windy reply.

"Not on my time, you aren't. I'm busy." Riley answered quickly.

Green eyes narrowed and put Riley under close scrutiny. "Sure."

Riley groaned. She moved to the side and waved her arm motioning for her guest to come inside. She watched the person filter into her living room with two other figures behind the first.

"So, Jess...what exactly brings you to my humble abode? And how did you get my address?" Riley questioned as she took a seat on an arm-chair. Sighing, she pulled a pair of reading glasses from her face and set them down.

Jess, Lex and Jett all sat on the couch underneath a large bay window across the room from Riley.

Jess shrugged. "We're actually trying to get to know the agents we'll be working with tonight a little better, is all. It helps us to have a better understanding on what actions to take should our plans change."

Riley looked skeptical, but allowed the answer to slide. "Oh." She tilted her head. "Uh, can I get you something to drink...Tea?...coke?...water?"

Lex looked up. "Not being rude, but, what kind of tea?"

Riley smiled. "Sweet. Iced. And homemade."

Lex offered a warm grin in reply. "I think I'll have some tea, please."

Riley nodded and looked at Jett and Jess who both agreed reluctantly.

Riley disappeared into the kitchen to fix the drinks and returned momentarily.

She set a tray with four glasses filled with tea on the coffee table and handed a glass to her three visitors.

As Riley sat down, a loud phrase of C&C Music Factory's 'Everybody Dance Now', blared into the living room. Riley laughed nervously and gestured an apology with her hands.

Standing up she shouted, "ZACK! TURN IT DOWN!"

Upon command the volume of the song went down and seconds later a young face peered around the corner of the hallway. Riley chuckled.

"I thought you had learned not to hide in your own house?" Riley asked.

Zack shrugged and moved into the living room where his mother sat. Jess and the others smiled at Zack and received a wide grin in reply. 

Riley cleared her throat. "Um, Zack...I'd like you meet Jess Bartow, Alex Keaton and Jett Marikoto. They are the three undercover agents from Tokyo I was telling you about. The ones who are helping with the bust tonight."

Zack nodded. "I heard a lot about you three. It's nice to actually meet you in person."

Jess smirked. "Thank you, Zack...right?"

"Yes ma'am."

Jess threw her hands up. "Don't address me as ma'am. Just Jess will do."

"Zack was raised to address his elders properly, much like I was when I was a child. I didn't raise my son to be a good for nothing." Riley stated.

"Your...son?!" Jess asked calmly.

Riley smiled. "Yes. You seem surprised."

Jess cleared her throat. "In a way, I am. You're an agent of the Uniformed Division of the Secret Service, and you have a son?"

Riley wrinkled her nose. She knew where Jess was heading with this. "As a matter of fact, yes I do. I'm a good agent, I'm careful, I think my plans and actions through before executing them. Zack knows he has nothing to worry about, don't ya?"

Zack smirked. "Of course."

"See?" Riley pointed out. "Besides, if I quite the TSF, then I'm betraying my heritage. I'd be going against what I was raised to do, and I'd be turning my back on my promise to help those in need of my services. Let's just say, this way, I'm making up for lost time."

Jess and the others eyed her funny. "Lost time for what, if you don't mind me asking?" Jett spoke up.

It was really the first time Riley had heard the man speak other than when they had met at the airport a few hours earlier. His voice was kind and gentle as were his eyes and Riley couldn't help but get chills racing down her spine when she looked at him. He seemed so familiar, yet so distant.

"Just lost time. I'm righting the many wrongs I did when I was growing up." Riley answered flatly.

Jett mouthed 'oh' and then went back to his tea.

Zack stood up. He told the three agents that he was glad to have met them and then excused himself, his mind replenished on the task he was working on before making light conversation with his mother's guests.

Jess smiled as she watched the boy go, her eyes watering ever so slightly. "Nice son you have. He's very polite and well mannered."

"Thank you. I tried my best to raise him on my own, to teach him the many lessons my mother taught me. The only difference between my son and myself, is that the many manners I taught him sunk in while mine bounced off my ego and pride." Riley commented.

Jess's face lost its soft edge as a shadow passed over her features.

"You raised him on your own, huh? Must have been hard work but it seems that you have come out on top." Lex implied sweetly.

Riley nodded.

"It can be hard if the child isn't willing to cooperate though. I was an only child raised by my father. My mother died a long time ago, so I know how it can be." Jett revealed softly.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Jett. But you seem to have managed fine." Riley whispered.

Jett closed his eyes. "Yeah. I was one of the lucky ones who was able to be raised by a loving parent. It seems Zack is also one of the lucky ones."

Riley blushed.

"Riley...can I ask you some questions?" Jess questioned cautiously.

Riley rubbed her chin. "I guess...so. But, if I feel that the question is a bit to much for you to be asking, I'll let you know."

"Fair enough." Jess answered. "How long have you been an agent for the Secret Service?"

Riley closed her eyes and grinned. "Eleven back breaking years. I busted my ass to get where I am now, and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Jett and Lex chuckled.

Jess bunched her brow up. "How old is Zack, exactly?"

Riley frowned but answered. "Ten. Why?"

"Curious." Jess replied. "What are your motives for being an agent for the TSF? Why not just become an agent for the FBI or NYPD agent?"

Riley wrinkled her nose once again. "Because...I wanted to be able to help those who need my help without having to be tied down to a certain case. As a TSF member, my job descriptions range anywhere from protection to the President, or another house member as well as a protector of civilians."

Jess nodded. 'Good answer.' She thought to herself. "Honorable." Jess commented. "So, what...happened to Zack's father?"

Crimson coloring rose in Riley's cheeks at the question. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. This wasn't the topic she had been hoping to discuss with someone she had just met today, but maybe Pierce was right. Perhaps it was time for her to move on, and talk about it.

"His father was...killed. When I first moved to New York, I met a young man and we soon fell in love. Or what I thought was love on his part. About three, four months after we met, I found out I was pregnant. He took off. When Zack was born he showed up at the hospital asking for another chance."

Jess scratched her head. "The old, 'I have a son whose life I want to be a part of' routine, huh?"

"Yeah. When he heard I had, had a son he came crawling back. Dummy me, believed him. It wasn't long that I became his punching bag. It lasted for six years, and then one night he beat Zack so bad, that he had to be hospitalized. I left him. Moved to somewhere he couldn't find, he never did." Riley added.

She paused and took a breather. "About a six months later, we got a call about a man holding up a bank with hostages. Because the man was trying to smuggle counterfeit money for the real stuff, we were called in. Imagine my surprise when I saw that it was Zack's father. I was so...pissed."

Jess chuckled. "That was to be expected."

Riley nodded. "Well, this was before I was partnered with Elisa. Pierce was Elisa's original partner until about a week ago. The three of us were there, that night. Pierce and I, kind of had a thing going on, I guess you could say and Pierce finally snapped. When Zack's father fired on us...."

Riley trailed off and wiped a hand across her face quickly. "When he opened fire on us. On me...Pierce returned fire and killed him. He could have been charged with murder, but he wanted mine and Zack's pain and fear to end. So, he took out my enemy. I still haven't forgotten."

Lex hung her head and Jett was staring at his feet. Jess, concentrated her green eyes on Riley. A look of resentment, hatred and sympathy played in the deep emerald pools of her irises. Riley knew that look...it was pity.

"I'm sorry...Riley. I had no idea." Jess apologized.

Riley shook her head. "Don't be. We never married, he was afraid of commitment. I should have realized that, when he kicked his ass in gear and hauled it off somewhere far away from here the first time. I guess, I never inherited my mother's common sense or else I would have seen that one coming."

Jess stared at her. "I...think you inherited everything your mother had to offer you...and more. Much, much more than you can ever know. Don't be so hard on yourself...you were in love."

Riley smirked. "That was no exception. I wanted Zack to have his father around. But, when I told Zack about his father, he never shed a tear. He told me that it would be all right, because I still had him. And he was the one that mattered. My own son said that his father didn't matter to him!"

Jess looked baffled. "He is...a wise kid. I mean no offense with my opinion, but I think you are better off without him. You have a beautiful and polite son who is a blessing to your life. A great career that provides you with financial stability. Loyal friends, and a terrific disposition."

Jess smiled. "A disposition you developed on your own. Your mother never had a good outlook on life, it's evident through your attitude and mental condition. You're an incredible woman, Riley, keep up the good work."

Riley couldn't help but smile. "Thanks. And don't worry, I will. So, any more questions?"

Jess held her index finger up. "Just one."

Riley gave a slight nod. "Alrighty then, shoot."

"The scars on your left wrist...how did you get them?" Jess asked firmly.

Riley sneered at her. "I thought I answered that one already. It's none of your business."

"It is so, Ryo...Riley! You are a pawn in a better scheme to help the world heal. We may not know each other well, we probably never will...but, you can trust me as a friend, and as a partner. We work together, even if for a short while, we'll still partners and we're in this together." Jess explained.

Riley shook her head no. "I'm sorry, Jess. But, these scars represent a difficult time in my life. A time, that frankly, I wish to forget. Those years of my life are dead, I buried them along with the hatchet that had driven me away from who I really am. Now, please...drop the subject."

Jess sighed in frustration. "Was this how it was with your family? Is this why you left? Because when you had a problem you kept it to yourself and allowed it to fester up into a bigger problem. You have subjected yourself to enough pain, let it all out. Talk to me, I'll listen this time, I swear it!"

Riley cocked her head. "This time? What are you talking about?"

Jess frowned. "Doesn't matter anyway...does it? You still won't open up to us. To me. I tried, and yet again I was pushed away. If you ever reflect back on this day, remember, I offered to help. But you...being the stubborn jackass that you are, thanks to your mother, refused. Goodbye."

Jess turned to the door. "Let's go."

Lex and Jett thanked Riley for the tea and left, a angered and ticked Jess Bartow, super agent, extraordinaire, leading them away.

* * *

Elisa sat drumming her fingers on her desk as Riley explained what her assignment for the night was. When Riley finished her summary, Elisa nodded. 

"Okay. I think that you know what to do. Why don't you go get ready." Elisa suggested.

Riley hesitated. "Uh, Elisa? What do you think of the agents from the TSS?"

Elisa cocked her head and rubbed her chin. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, do they act strange to you? Seem a little bit to..to something!" Riley asked loudly. "They give me the creeps."

Elisa frowned at her and crossed her arms. "How so?"

Riley sat down. "Earlier...today, they came over to my place. Jess and I kind of got into an argument because she was asking questions she shouldn't have been even thinking about. She was really rude and nosy with me, and whenever she looks at me, I get the feeling that I know her. And well."

Elisa leaned forward. "So, why does that give you the creeps?"

"Because I don't KNOW who Jess is. Or who Lex and Jett are for that matter. But, I get the same feeling from Jett. Something about his eyes and his disposition...is off. It sets me off, and it bothers me to know that deep in my mind, there is this nagging feeling of familiarity with them." Riley added.

Elisa shrugged. "Riley, I don't want to sound like a smart ass...but I think you are just over reacting a bit, don't you? I mean, they are perfectly normal people, other than the fact that instead of using dogs, they have a tiger. Named...Subira. But, all the same, there is nothing to worry about. Okay?"


	5. Consecutive Moves Made

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Tenchi Muyo or surrounding characters. Any character not associated with the Tenchi Muyo series is my own creation. I do not own any of the quotations, they are property of their rightful owners. So please don't sue me….**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Living On The Edge- Chapter Four**

****

**_* Consecutive Moves Made *_**

****

_~ One day I wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon-drops  
Way upon the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me.__ Judy Garland-Somewhere Over The Rainbow_

_ Once upon a time there was light in my life   
But now there's only love in the dark   
Nothing I can say   
A total eclipse of the heart Total Eclipse Of The Heart_

_When you have to cope with a lot of problems, you're either going to sink or you're going to swim. Tom Cruise_

****

* * *

Pierce and Lex bounded down the emergency stairwell to the first floor. When they arrived, people were running about, but half of the assembly had already evacuated leaving very few people behind.

Pierce spotted Elisa, Jess, Jason and Jett heading for the balcony stairs on the other side of the room.

"ELISA!" Pierce called out.

Elisa spun around to see Pierce and Lex followed by a large white Subira making their way to the small group.

"PIERCE! LEX!" Elisa greeted them.

"What the hell is going on?" Pierce asked.

"No time to explain. We have to stop Riley before she gets herself killed." Jason persisted. 

"WHAT?!" Pierce shouted.

"Uh, guys...Jess is gone!" Jason pointed out.

Elisa and the others turned and glanced up the stairway that Jess and Riley both took. Elisa led the others up the steps and down a dark musty hallway where they came across a red backpack and the black gown Riley had been wearing.

"SHIT!" Elisa cried as she looked around.

Jett and Lex stared at each other.

Pierce and Jason were calling out for the two missing women. "RILEY? JESS? WHERE ARE YOU?"

Suddenly they heard a scream over their communicators. Subira streaked past the baffled group and down the hall. Lex and Jett took off after her. When they had caught up with her, they saw Jess standing wearily by an open window, a plastic sheet flapping in the wind.

Across the ear pieces they heard two shots fired from a gun and then someone shouting. Pierce's face paled. Jason and Elisa were shaking with fear. Jess stood at the window with Subira and Jett and Lex were staring at something on the floor.

"Uh, Elisa...you better take a look at this." Jett mentioned from a corner of the hallway.

"What is it?" Elisa asked as she moved closer.

Lex looked at her with wide eyes. "Blood. And empty shells."

Elisa crouched down and squinted. She ran a finger through the blood. "It's still warm. The wound was made recently." She nimbly picked up an empty shell and examined it. "Oh my god!"

"What? What is it, Elisa?" Pierce asked kneeling next to her.

Elisa dropped the shell and Pierce picked it up. A shadow passed over his face.

"These shells are from Riley's gun. She was standing here when she fired them." Pierce whispered.

Jason took a deep breath. "Does that mean that she's been injured?"

"I don't know, Jason." Pierce answered worriedly.

There was a sudden wave of static over the ear pieces and then, "E...sa..ome...n. I...ed....bac....p....imm......ly!"

Elisa pressed the ear-bud to her ear. "Riley? Come in. Can you hear me? Where are you?"

Pierce looked at Elisa and shrugged. 

As if to answer, there was final 'pop' of a gun as someone fired and then a high pitched scream.

Jess gasped and leaned out the window. "RILEY?! NO!"

* * *

Riley darted down the hallway, her eyes focused on the man before her. "Freeze, or I'll shoot!" She shouted.

The man kept running. 

Riley swore and followed him. She turned a corner only to see the man standing with his gun aimed at her. Riley backpedaled just as a shot whizzed past her. She peered around the corner and fired her gun.

There was a yelp and then three loud cracks of the gun as the man opened fire.

Riley was breathing hard. "Two...three...four. Two shots left, pal." She whispered to herself.

She looked again to see the man struggling through an open window.

"Stop right there! TSF...I said freeze and drop your weapon!" Riley instructed.

The man took a quick glance at her and then jumped from the window.

"DAMMIT!" Riley cursed as she ran to the window. Looking out, she saw the escape ladders and the man rushing down the rusty steps. Riley edged her way out the window and began taking the steps two at a time.

Staying feet behind the man, Riley tried calling Elisa for backup but got no answer. Mentally cursing herself, she picked up her pace. The man disappeared inside a welding building and Riley ducked inside. Looking around she realized she had lost sight of him.

"Shit." Riley mumbled. She looked to her left...a wall holding various sized pipes and rods. To her right...a bridge was spanning out across a vat of molten iron. In her front...a big burly man welding together some chains. Riley knew he wasn't the suspect. He wasn't injured in the slightest.

There was a clanging of metal on metal and Riley looked up to see a figure clad in black climbing the stairs to the roof of the building. Riley smirked and went after the man. With him injured, she had a better chance at catching him.

She sprang up the steps but missed the man by inches. She got up and dusted herself off before sprinting down the metal runway leading to the exit door on the roof. At the last minute, the man turned a corner and disappeared. Riley followed suit to see the man exiting by another window.

He successfully squeezed through and Riley eased her way through the windowpane as well. She saw the suspect darting across a rooftop and then snatching open a door leading inside the building. Riley absently rubbed her sides and began to feel dizzy.

'Not know.' She told herself as she opened the door and raced down the steps. The man streaked through the lobby of a bank and out the double doors to the outside parking lot. Riley followed, her gun held high in the air. A teller yelled, "She's got a gun!" 

People scrambled around and dropped to the floor as Riley exited the bank. She saw the man limping now as he continued to run from her. Riley smiled to herself. She had him now.

She rounded the corner to see the man propped against a wall in the parking garage. "Put your weapon down and place your hands on your head. You're under arrest for the murder of Ambassador Chang Wui. I said drop your weapon now!"

The man started laughing. He raised his gun and pulled the trigger. Riley screamed. She saw the man slump to the ground, his gun grasped firmly in his hands. 

Riley had heard the gun go off, but she was still standing. The man didn't just shoot himself either. His gun was pointed at her and he acted before she could stop him. So, how was it possible that the gun was fired, but he was dead and she still alive?

It was then that she heard footsteps and looked to her side to see a gentleman in a suit, a 9mm in his hands. Dark shades covered his eyes as he stepped forward and aimed his gun at Riley.

"Ah, I see the bastard led an agent too us. Seems, I must take you out of the game as well." The man seethed.

Riley aimed her pistol at him. "Don't screw around with me, pal. You may have killed him, your own man, but if you try anything, I'll fill you so full of lead that God will use you as a paperweight!"

The man chuckled. "Not, if I turn you into one first."

Riley took a step back. She had five shots left...would it be possible for her to hit him with one? Riley was one of the best shooters the TSF had. She always hit her target, it was good gun control to hit your target. And she had good control, that was for sure.

The other man came closer. In the mirrored metal of his shades, Riley saw a car pull up behind her. She spun around and stared. It wasn't possible...was it? The figure who stood before her smiled. Riley aimed her gun and..…. squeezed the trigger.

A shot rang out and echoed off the walls of the garage. Riley heard someone scream but couldn't tell who. Bringing her hands down, she dropped her gun allowing it to clatter to the pavement. A burning sensation ripped through her left side and back. Her left hand deftly ran its fingers over her side.

Something warm and sticky covered the tips of her fingers making her gasp. Bringing her hand to her face, she saw red. Blinking and forcing herself to stay on her feet, Riley applied pressure to her wound. The man before her waltzed up to her and ran a hand along her cheek.

Riley felt her strength leaving her as she slumped forward, her blue eyes keeping their glare on the gray irises of the man before her. Riley felt her eyelids get heavy and then without warning, she passed out.

The man in front of her motioned for the man who had fired on Riley to retrieve the fallen woman and put her in the car. The two men slid into the backseat of the black limo and it sped off, leaving the sniper dead on the floor of the parking garage.

* * *

Elisa felt her body go numb as the paramedics lifted the body bag into the back of the ambulance. Pierce stood close by, his face pale and blank. Jett was comforting Lex who was pretty shaken up about the whole ordeal. Jason and Angela were quietly conversing with another agent of the TSF.

Elisa lifted her hazel eyes and allowed them to rest on Jess. The woman was standing with her back to the others and her head was slumped forward. It seemed to Elisa that Jess had taken this turn of events the hardest. She hadn't said a word to anyone since they heard the last shot fired over the ear-buds.

She even refused to talk to Lex and Jett. Subira sat back on her hunches beside Jess. The tiger hadn't left the woman's side and growled whenever anyone tried to get near the two. Elisa shook her head. She felt tears brimming in her eyes and she fought them back.

They had a dead man on their hands. He was obviously the sniper because they found the gun that matched the bullet found in Ambassador Wui, in the dead man's possession. The killer was dead, Ambassador Wui was dead, Secretary HuLi was injured, and Riley was missing.

Elisa sighed. What more could go wrong...she didn't want to think about it. But, she knew that someone would have to tell Zack that his mother was missing and that there was a possibility that she was dead. Elisa figured she'd be the one to break the news to the boy since she was Riley's partner.

Glancing around, she spotted Pierce staring at the spot on the floor where they had found the sniper.

"Pierce?" Elisa called him. 

Pierce looked up, his face void of any emotions.

"Pierce, I have to tell Zack what happened. Do you want to come along?"

Pierce shook his head no. "No. I don't think I'd be able to face him."

Elisa nodded her with understanding.

"I'll go and I'll tell him."

Elisa and Pierce gazed up to see Jess and Subira standing in front of them.

"Uh, Jess..." Elisa started. "I don't think..." She was cut off.

"I said I'd go. And that I'd tell him." Jess growled menacingly.

Elisa backed down. "Fine. I leave it in your hands then. Thank you."

Jess nodded curtly and she and Subira quickly left the garage. Elisa watched her go, her body shivering.

'What is it with that woman that gives me the creeps?' Elisa pondered. It was then that a past conversation with Riley resurfaced.

~ "Uh, Elisa? What do you think of the agents from the TSS?"

Elisa cocked her head and rubbed her chin. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, do they act strange to you? Seem a little bit to..to something!" Riley asked loudly. "They give me the creeps."

Elisa frowned at her and crossed her arms. "How so?"

Riley sat down. "Earlier...today, they came over to my place. Jess and I kind of got into an argument because she was asking questions she shouldn't have been even thinking about. She was really rude and nosy with me, and whenever she looks at me, I get the feeling that I know her. And well."

Elisa leaned forward. "So, why does that give you the creeps?"

"Because I don't KNOW who Jess is. Or who Lex and Jett are for that matter. But, I get the same feeling from Jett. Something about his eyes and his disposition...is off. It sets me off, and it bothers me to know that deep in my mind, there is this nagging feeling of familiarity with them." Riley added.

Elisa shrugged. "Riley, I don't want to sound like a smart ass...but I think you are just over reacting a bit, don't you? I mean, they are perfectly normal people, other than the fact that instead of using dogs, they have a tiger. Named...Subira. But, all the same, there is nothing to worry about. Okay?"

Riley pondered on it. "If you say so. But, really...a tiger?! What was the Tokyo Secret Service thinking?"

Elisa chuckled. "Only God knows. But, I know we can trust them. They are completely professional in this area and obviously with tigers as well. Give them a chance. And while you're at it, apologize to Jess. I'm sure she didn't mean to be so nosy with her questions." ~

Elisa scratched her chin. Come to think of it, she sometimes did feel strange whenever Jess was around. Like there was something off about her that seemed odd to Elisa, but she kept quiet about it.

Shrugging, she turned to Pierce and sighed. She knew that Pierce was taking Riley's disappearance hard as well, but deep down, she had this strange feeling. A voice kept telling her to stay strong, that not everything had been lost.

* * *

Jess knocked on the large oak door of the small house and awaited an answer. About a minute later, the door opened slowly. A tall woman with shoulder length brown hair and dull gray eyes stood in the doorway.

"Yes. Can I help you?" She asked.

Jess shook her head no. "Is, Zack here?"

The woman frowned. "I'm sorry, he's busy at the time."

Jess quirked an eyebrow. From behind the woman, she heard, "Aunt Micki! You shouldn't lie. Who is it?"

Jess looked around the woman who had been identified 'Micki' and saw Zack coming towards the door.

"Oh...Miss. Bartow. What are you doing here? I thought that the TSF had that sting tonight. Is everything okay?" Zack asked calmly.

Jess closed her eyes. "Zack...I'm afraid that the sting failed."

Zack's face drained of color. "Is...is she okay?"

Jess opened her eyes and watched him. She hung her head and stared at the ground. She suddenly felt two arms wrapped around her waist.

She looked to see Zack hugging her. Jess dropped to her knees and stared at him. She forced herself to smile.

"Everything will be okay. I promise. I'll do everything I can to get Ryo...your mother back... I swear it." Jess whispered.

Zack nodded as he buried his face into Jess's neck. "I know."

Jess stroked the boy's hair tenderly.

"What exactly happened to Riley?" Micki finally asked.

Jess gulped. "We don't really know. Except that we think that she was kidnapped by the people we were going to bust tonight. The Chinese ambassador is dead...Riley went after the guy who shot him. When we got there, the sniper was dead and Riley was gone."

Micki took a deep breath. She knelt and took Zack's shoulders. "Zack, honey. Let's go inside, okay. I'll fix you some hot chocolate and things will be better in the morning, you'll see."

Zack reluctantly let go of Jess. He gave her a pleading look and whispered, "Please, find her. Help her this time...bring my mother back...Jess, please."

Jess nodded and quickly left the boy alone with Micki. She scooped something up in her hands as she passed the mailbox. She looked down at a furry brown animal.

"She's in trouble...I know she is. It feels like she's dying, and I can't really help her. I can track her down, but she gave up the one source that made tracking her down easy. We'd have to do it manually, like detectives...and that could take some time. Time we may not have." Jess grumbled.

She stroked the animal in her hands and started crying. In the back of her mind, Jess could hear a voice saying, "It'll be alright. We'll find her, and she'll be perfectly fine. We're just over-reacting, that's all."

Jess wiped a tear away and nodded. "Right. She'll be fine. And we'll find her, if it's the last thing we do, right?"

The small animal nodded happily. Jess hugged the creature to her and ran down the sidewalk.

She met up with Jett and Lex and the Secret Service building. Lex immediately ran to the woman and embraced her.

"What are we going to do? She's missing, she could be dead." Lex whined.

Jess hugged her back. "Don't cry...we'll find her. After all this time, we found her and we'll find her again. Promise."

"We should trust her..." Jett commented as he pried Lex off of the woman.

Jett cast a glance at Jess. "I meet the leader in an hour, at an abandoned warehouse down by the harbor."

Jess grunted. "And you're going, when she's missing?"

"Yes. I have a feeling that she will be there. If they were the ones who took her, where else would she be, but with them. It's worth a try, besides, I back out now, they'll get suspicious." Jett answered coolly.

Sighing, Jess agreed with a nod. "Yes, it's worth a try."

Jett eased Lex into a chair. "We leave in 15 minutes. It'll take about 30 to get there because they're set up across town."

"Fifteen minutes is enough time for me to get my data in order so I can try and track her down. Where is Elisa and Pierce?" Jess questioned.

"Elisa's office." Jett replied tiredly.

Jess placed a hand on Jett's shoulder. "Hang in there."

Jett smiled at her. Jess smiled back and quickly headed to Elisa's office.

Jess nervously knocked on Elisa's door. She heard a muffled, "Come in." She opened the door to find Elisa, Pierce and Rodney Carr talking. 

"Aww, Jess...please have a seat." Elisa offered.

Jess entered the office but remained standing. "I told Zack about his mother. And Jett has told me about his meeting with the leader of the counterfeit operation at the harbor. I may have a way to track Riley down, but it'll take some time. I just need a chance, two hours and a large amount of caffeine."

Elisa looked baffled and she tried to keep her chuckles in at Jess's request.

Jess tossed something onto the desk. "I found this in the parking garage, but, I was deciding on whether or not it would help the TSF with this case."

Elisa picked up a match booklet that had the words, '_The Wet Lily' in silver lettering. Elisa wrinkled her nose at the name. "Why would a match book from The Wet Lily be in the parking garage?"_

Jess shrugged. "My guess would be because one, it's where the person who took Riley hangs out or two, my favorite, it's a disguised club where they are manufacturing illegal capital. Just like the boiler room at City Hall."

Elisa looked shock. "You could be right. I'll send a few agents down to check it out."

Jess nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me...I have some things to do before we leave."

Elisa excused her and Jess left to work on some data that she hoped would help her find Riley. 

* * * 

Riley's head ached beyond compare. She could barely move, and when she could, her body detested with angry pain. Riley slowly forced her eyes open to find that she was in a well furnished room. Pictures and artifacts lined the walls while chairs were scattered about in various spots.

Riley found herself lying back on a couch on the far side of the room. A light blanket had been placed over her, and she noticed a dark red blotch forming in the fabric. Pulling the blanket back, she saw that her shirt was soaked in blood from her wound.

Being careful not inflict anymore pain, she lifted her shirt to reveal a blood covered bandage on her side. Riley let go of her shirt and dropped her head back onto the arm of the couch. The pain was unbearable, and every so often, she had trouble exhaling.

Riley had been shot once before, about six years ago. But, the bullet had struck her shoulder, not her side or her back. The pain from the hot bullet in her shoulder was bad enough and had hurt like hell, but this was ridiculous. Riley felt like she had swallowed a pot of liquid magma.

If she moved in the slightest way, the searing fire shot in every direction of her body along the nerves and veins. Riley felt like dying right there just so that she could escape the pain, but she knew that she had to fight it off. She wasn't a quitter, no matter what pain she had to endure.

Riley tried pushing herself off the couch but found it useless. As she lay back down, the door across the room opened and two men stepped inside. One man stayed at the door as the other moved closer to Riley. It was him, the man who had showed up before she got shot. 

But, he was supposed to be dead....wasn't he?

Riley swallowed her fear and anger as the man knelt beside the couch. Without saying a word, he lifted her shirt and began peeling the old bandage off. Riley bit her tongue to keep from screaming and knocking the guy's block off as he ripped the bandage from her raw skin.

She glared daggers at him when he looked up at her after he had peeled the gauze and tape off her side. 

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." He told her in a high voice.

Riley smirked. "I've heard that one before. Why the hell aren't you dead?"

The man smiled as he gently wiped the fresh blood from Riley's wound with a wet cloth. There was silence before he answered. 

"I am."

Riley sneered at him. "Like hell you are. You pulled a double jeopardy on us, you son of a bitch. You were tried for counterfeiting money, and then you faked your death that night you held up the bank. They think you're dead, and you can't be caught and tried because of it."

The man grinned. "Seems I have not given you credit where credit was due."

Riley jerked back from him and the cloth in his hand scraped across her wound causing her to wince in pain. "Don't you play innocent with me, dammit. I saw him shoot you, and then they pronounced you dead. Now, four years later, you show up and are back to your old tricks."

He nodded. "Looks that way. Now, hold still or I'll let you bleed to death."

Riley wanted to spit in his face, but held her composure. She wasn't the type who held revenge over someone's head. And she wasn't the relentless kind who kept chasing something until they finally captured it.

She remained silent and watched him as he cleaned her wound and then applied another tacky bandage to keep it clean from infection. She settled back onto the couch as he set aside the cloth and bowl of red water. He slowly lifted his gray eyes to her blue.

"Take it easy. We didn't take the bullet out, and if you move to quickly or too much, you'll injure yourself even more." He warned her softly.

Riley wrinkled her nose. "Some help you are."

The man let it slide. He took a seat in a chair across from her and just sat there, his eyes glued to her.

Riley shifted uneasily under his gaze and finally turned her head so she didn't have to look at him. Her eyes roamed the room and she frowned.

"Where are we? Why didn't you leave me to die?" Riley asked curtly.

The man leaned forward. "I...wanted to talk."

Riley closed her eyes. "Where are we...Clayton?"

Clayton took his time. "My...office. You like?"

"No. It's old and quaint and musty." Riley growled back.

"That is to be expected. You see, I collect antiques. And such items as those, carry the smell of dust, age and secrets." Clayton replied nimbly.

Riley sighed. "Are you going to let me go?"

Clayton sat back and rested his chin in his hand. "That depends on you and whether or not you will cooperate with me."

"What do you want from me?" Riley questioned in a ticked tone.

Clayton stood up and circled the couch a couple of times. "I want...my son back."

Riley gasped. "He is not your son!"

Clayton just narrowed his eyes at her. "On the contrary, Riley. He is...ours. I want custody of him. This way, he can continue with the family business."

Riley fought back tears. "I will never hand him over to you. He is my son, I raised him and gave birth to him while you ran. He doesn't love you and he doesn't want anything to do with you."

Clayton raised his hand causing Riley to jerk back. He traced her jaw and cheek bones with his finger. "All that will change Riley. And soon, might I add. He will come to appreciate the things I have done for him and he will enjoy being under my care. I am his father...he is my son."

Riley felt a tear trickle down her cheek. Clayton reached up and wiped it away.

"If you wish to see daylight again, then you'll tell our son that he is to accept my offer without any hesitation or problems. Understood?" Clayton asked menacingly.

Riley stared at him. "I'd rather you kill me than make me forsake my own son."

Clayton took a deep breath. He moved his face closer to hers and kissed her forehead. "Then, we shall start the game of chicken to see which one of us backs down first."

Clayton offered a smile as he left her alone in the room again. Riley huddled in the crevice of the couch and cried. If it was a game of chicken he wanted, then Riley would be damned to back out first. 

She'd show him that she wasn't one to play chicken with... She'd win this round and she'd do anything it took to make sure she was the victor. She'd defeat him in his own game and make him back down first.

* * *

Jett paced the empty warehouse nervously as he waited for the others to show up. Hidden among the dock, neighboring buildings and shadows, were Jess, Lex, Elisa and Pierce. Other agents were scattered around the warehouse as well as up and down the harbor banks.

Jess was idly tapping on her small palmtop trying to pinpoint Riley's location inside the warehouse. Lex sat stroking Subira for comfort and Pierce and Elisa were going over plans for when they stormed the warehouse.

It was about that time that Jett's voice crackled over the communicator informing the others that his guests had arrived at last. Jess gave Elisa the thumbs up sign and quickly and quietly weaved her way through the shadows to the warehouse entrance.

Elisa watched Jess silently slip past the door to the building and vanish around to the side where there had been an open window. Pierce turned to Lex and asked, "Can she do it without getting caught?"

Lex looked at him like she was stupid. "She won't screw up. She has her ways of making herself invisible so to speak. Just have faith in her and watch."

Pierce smiled. Lex really believed that Jess could pull this off. Maybe she could, but he wouldn't believe it without having any doubts of it first. He soon heard Jess' voice in his ear as she told them that she had made it inside without any problems and that she was searching the grounds for Riley.

Elisa crossed her fingers as did Lex and Pierce. Subira probably would have crossed her fingers too, if she had, had any to cross.

* * *

Jess crept through the warehouse like a ghost. She stopped in front of a door and gently reached up for the knob only to find it was locked. Looking to make sure she was still free, she took a deep breath.

"Good thing no one found out about us." She muttered as she picked the lock. She had an easier way of course to check the room, but she didn't want give herself away. To the enemy or to the TSF.

Once the lock had been picked, Jess carefully peeked inside to reveal an old and dusty office. A cluttered desk sat on one side of the room with an overturned chair in the middle of the floor. Jess closed the door with disappointment. No Riley in there and she doubted that anyone had been in that room recently.

She moved down the metal walkway to another door. This time it was unlocked and Jess silently opened it to reveal a room full of bags.

'Bingo.' Jess chimed inside her mind. Checking to make sure the room was empty, she crawled inside to take a better look. Reaching a bag, she untied it to expose stacks of $20 dollar bills. Jess whistled.

"Did that hit the mother-load or what?" She whispered. She was about to open another bag when she heard heavy footsteps on the walkway outside and a voice.

"Hey-Mac. Boss wants you to conceal the money in the crates of tuna. The truck will be here in ten minutes."

Jess scrambled about the room looking for a place to hide. Her green eyes spotted an old closet that was jutted open a bit. She slipped inside the dark confines of the musty broom closet. Through the small crack she had left in the door, she saw a young burly man step inside the office.

The man began picking up bags and leaving the room for about three minutes each time. After his third trip, he was joined by another man who spoke with a heavy accent.

"Boss, sus ta meet 'em at ta back entr'nce of ta club."

The man called 'Mac' nodded. "Why the back entrance? Someone snooping around?"

The second man shrugged. With his heavy drawl he answered, "Na'. He sus sum'ten 'bout a girl. Seems wey get ta take care of 'er."

"A girl? You mean that chick Raif shot?" Mac asked.

"Th'ek thats ta one." The other man replied.

Mac chuckled. "Sounds like fun. From what Raif says, she's a pistol that one. Wonder why the boss took her to the club."

"I he'rd Raif sy sum'ten 'bout 'er kno'n ta boss. Sum'ten 'bout a fight b'tween ta two of 'em." 

Mac rubbed his chin. "I wonder if this has to do with the bust he used to trick the TSF into thinking one of the agents had shot and killed him."

The other snorted. "H'ew kno's. C'mon. Wey av'ta load ta tru'k."

Mac agreed and slung the last bag over his shoulder and followed the other man out the door to the loading docks in the back of the warehouse.

Jess was in shock. Riley wasn't here. She was at the club. The club in which that matchbook belonged to. And from the sounds of it, she was in deep trouble. Jess pressed the button on her communicator to contact Elisa.

"Elisa, here."

"Elisa...it's Jess. They have bag loads of money that they are hiding into tuna crates and loading on a truck in the back. I counted about seven bags before they were taken. And...Riley's not here."

Elisa's puzzlement was evident in her voice. "WHAT?! This isn't good. So they're loading the money as we speak, Riley's not there, and they want Jett to ride along with him so that he can meet the man behind this all. Any plans?"

"Just one. Take them down, now!" Jess told her dumbfoundly.

"We're already on that. You'd be better off staying put until after we have apprehended everyone inside the warehouse. I'll contact you when it's safe to come out." Elisa explained as she gave the orders to arrest the perpetrators.

From below the office, Jess could hear the shouts of the TSF agents, the screams of the people being arrested and the occasional retorts of two people fighting. Minutes passed and then everything was quiet. Jess peered through the cracked door to see someone rummaging through the desk.

A gun lay on the desktop beside the person and Jess identified him as the man named Mac who had been loading the bags earlier.

"Elisa?" Jess whispered harshly into her microphone.

"Jess? What's wrong?" Elisa asked.

Jess pursed her lips together hoping that Mac hadn't heard her. "One of them managed to escape. He's in the office looking for something. I'm going to take him out and them join you downstairs."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Jess. Why don't you wait for Pierce or Jason..."

"No, Elisa. If I don't do something, then he'll flee and never be caught. I'll be fine. Just give me a few minutes." Jess instructed.

"Jess...don't do it. Jess..." Elisa spoke softly.

Jess cut her mic off and pulled a gun from her belt. On the count of three she opened the door and shouted, "Freeze!"

Mac froze all right. He cast his steely gray eyes on Jess and frowned. Jess's eyes darted from Mac to his gun and then to the door. Mac followed her gaze.

Jess took a step closer to him. "You're under arrest for the cooperation and handling of counterfeited money. You'll also be charged for running from the TSF. Get up."

Jess motioned for him to stand up with her gun. Mac rose to his feet, his eyes concentrated on her. Or so she thought. She saw Mac's eyes shift past her a second too late. Something came in contact with the right side of her head and she blacked out.

She heard a gunshot and then nothing.

* * *

Riley thought as fast as she could. She needed someway to get out of here and quick. She stood staring out the only window in the room only to see an alley. Riley tried opening the window but the latch used to open the window had a keyguard on it and could only be opened if unlocked.

Riley punched the wall. "Damn!"

A small wave of pain shot up Riley's back causing her to wince. She limped over to a table near the couch and picked up a candlestick. If she couldn't open the window, she'd break it. 

She turned and hobbled back to the window with the antique candelabra. Wrapping a piece of fabric she tore off the curtain around the base of the candelabra, she pulled her arm back and allowed it to swing forward. Just as she was getting enough momentum, something grabbed her wrist tightly.

A hand gripped her arm and another hand wrestled the candlestick from her grasp. Riley struggled in the grasp until she freed herself, her body catapulting forward. Turning around she saw Clayton holding the candelabra, a disappointed expression on his face.

"And just what were you trying to do?" Clayton asked gently.

Riley crossed her arms despite the pain she was in. "You're a smart ass, figure it out!"

Clayton frowned. He returned the candleholder to the table and then faced her. "Riley...if only you were a little more cooperative, then things wouldn't have be this way. Or end this way."

Riley scoffed at him. "And I bet if I had been a little more cooperative back then that I would have gladly told you to pack your things get the hell out of my life!"

Clayton smirked and sat down on the couch. A small red spot had formed on the couch and he ran a hand over it. "I see that you have reopened your wound, yet again. Good thing I had decided to change the upholstery on this couch before I allowed you to use it."

"Gee thanks for the sympathy, Martha Stewart. I should have done more than just left a drop of blood on your damn couch. I should have already ripped your face off and shoved down your throat. Good thing I'm injured." Riley retorted.

Clayton's expression turned tender. "Well, at least you haven't lost that fire in your eyes or the vinegar in your attitude. I always did love your angry side, Riley. It seemed to suit you, somehow. As if, you had lived with anger all your life. You could control it, a special skill indeed."  

Riley turned her back on him. "You have no idea, Clayton. And unless you want to test my angry side, then I suggest you release me now and forget about what it is that you are after."

Clayton chuckled. "I would never forget about my son, Riley. He's my flesh and blood...your fire and vinegar. Why should I give in, when it seems to me that you are the one who is cornered."

Riley clenched her hands into fists, her fingernails digging into her palms. "I swear Clayton. If you as so much as look at my son, I'll kill you."

Clayton slowly pushed himself to his feet. "You would risk your career, your future and your life to take mine?"

Riley looked over her shoulder at him. "I'd be safe from any criticism or redress should I kill you. Because...you're already dead."

Clayton looked bemused but Riley could the surprise in his gray eyes. She had nailed him on that. Clayton knew it was true. If Riley were to kill him, she couldn't be prosecuted because reports would show that she killed an already dead man. She'd win...and get away with murder.

Clayton tilted his head. "Kinky. I always knew you had the brains of a genius, but I never thought I'd see the day that you'd use them against me. Tell me Riley, what do you have in store for me, hmmm?"

Riley remained silent. 'He always knew she had had the brains of a genius.' That comment raced through Riley's head. 'Of course! What would a genius do if she were in my position?'

Clayton stared at her. "Well, do you have any plans or are you just buying time?"

'She'd kick his ass...that's for sure. We both would. But, she'd have the advantage of machines and brains...I have the advantage of what?' Riley pondered as Clayton's gaze turned steely.

Riley skimmed the room until she spotted her ticket out of there. No more than four feet from where she was standing was a rack on the wall displaying long handled swords. 'I'd have the upper hand with a weapon I knew I could wield and win with.'

A smile crept to Riley's lips as her answer came to her. Shifting her weight slightly, she gazed intently at Clayton. She moved swiftly towards him but also kept her path in the direction of the sword display. 

"Does it really matter what kind of schemes or torture I am thinking of for you, Clayton? To you, it doesn't. If you have the faith that you can win, then test your belief. I have faith that with my knowledge and brains, I'll win. Because you know something, you never could tell what I was thinking."

Riley paused just feet from Clayton but inches from the display rack. She gave him a sensual look and leaned against the wall ever so slightly. She could see Clayton's eyes traveling her body just as she had planned. Reaching a hand upwards, she ran her fingers through her hair.

Right before bringing her hand down, she looked right past Clayton and frowned. Clayton, falling for the bait, turned to see what she had frowned at. With his back turned, Riley quickly snatched the closest sword from the wall and lined it up lengthwise with her back.

Her side and back were screaming with pain from the position of her arms, but she ignored it. Clayton spun back around and eyed Riley cautiously. Riley sauntered up to Clayton, her eyes fixated on his. Moving a little bit closer, Riley leaned forward to where Clayton was in her arms reach.

Clayton looked behind her and then to his side. Riley never took her eyes off him as she brought the sword out catching his arm. Clayton cursed loudly and stepped back. Riley held the sword properly, but the pain of her injury to the ratio of the weight of the sword made her unstable.

Riley stood her ground and swung at Clayton again. Clayton barely dodged the blade and quickly made good use of the opening Riley had left unguarded during her second attack. He brought the back of his hand down upon the wound on her left side causing her to scream in pain.

She dropped the sword and fell to her knees, her hands clutching her side. Her hair hung limply in her eyes and as she tried to rise, Clayton pushed her back down. The door flew open and two men stepped inside. Clayton looked at them. He nodded and they reluctantly left.

Clayton stared at Riley as she cowered on the floor, her hands covered in her blood and her eyes burning with anger. Clayton sighed and shook his head. "And to think, you'd actually raise a hand against me. "

Riley glared at him with malice. "If only I had done it sooner..."

Clayton pulled her to her feet and shoved her in the direction of the couch. He tossed her onto the cushions and sat down across from her. He began drumming his fingers on the armrest and he rested his head in his free hand.

Riley leaned back into the couch trying to get some relief from her burning side, but every time she moved, the fire doubled. She finally stopped moving, her breath coming in short gasps. She lifted her head and stared at Clayton.

"Why are you doing this? Why now? Huh? For four years you hid in the dark and now all of a sudden, you resurface and tell me that you want custody of my son? How stupid do you think I am?" Riley questioned breathlessly.

Clayton leaned forward. "Maybe, I waited so long because I was trying to get everything in order. Or perhaps, it's because our son is old enough to understand and appreciate things in life. I would think it to be the latter, but imagine my surprise when I have to admit it is but the first suggestion."

Riley turned her head. "You won't get away with this. I have friends you know. They'll come looking for me, and when they find me, they'll bust your ass so bad."

Clayton couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my dear, dear Riley. Your dream would be quite impossible if I have someone working from inside the TSF, now wouldn't you say?"

Riley paled. "You...wouldn't! You can't, you don't know anyone inside the TSF...."

Clayton shifted his position. "On the contrary, I have a very reliable source working for me on the inside. So, what do you say to that?"

Riley sucked in breath. "I'd say that you're a shallow, lying, son of a bitch."

Clayton's lips furled just a bit, but he kept his peace. "Riley, why must you make this so difficult, hmm? All I want is my son, is that too much to ask?"

"It is if he isn't your son..." Riley bit back.

Clayton folded his hands together and leaned his elbows on his knees. "But that will soon change too..." Clayton spoke confidently. "So, tell me Riley. How is Zack doing?"

* * *

"Jess? Wake up..."

Jess's eyes fluttered for a brief moment before opening. She allowed them to focus on someone beside her. 

"Pierce?" She asked uncertainly.

Someone helped her to sit up.

"It's me. How are you feeling? Does your head hurt at all? Is your vision blurry?" Pierce questioned with concern.

"No, no. I'm fine. Everything's checking out good. What happened?" Jess asked deftly.

Pierce stared at her. "It appears that someone hit you upside the noggin. You got a nasty gash on the right side of your forehead, but, I don't think it needs medical attention."

Jess nodded slowly to keep from getting dizzy. "How did you know where I was at?"

Pierce chuckled. "That's simple. Lex and I watched some guy run out of this room before we moved in. When you contacted Elisa and said that one had gotten away, she sent me up to help you. But, by the time I got here, you were out cold on the floor and the guy was shuffling through some papers."

Jess wrinkled her nose. "So, did you get him?"

Pierce sighed. "No. He heard me coming and ran. I never had a chance."

"So, then when you fired a shot off, you missed him?" Jess asked surprised.

"Yeah. I'm afraid so...I almost had him though." Pierce said lightly.

"Jess! Pierce! Are you guys alright?" Elisa asked as she ran into the room.

They both nodded that they were fine. Elisa crouched beside Jess and examined the wound above her ear. "It's pretty bad, but I think you'll pull through. Maybe we should take you to have that looked at."

Jess pulled away. "No...I'm fine. I don't need any medical help."

Elisa hesitated. "Are you sure...." She asked as she helped Jess to her feet.

"Quite." Jess mumbled.

Elisa led her out of the room. "Okay. I can't believe you tried to take that guy by yourself."

Jess smirked. "I'd have been fine had that other guy not shown up."

Elisa stopped. "What other guy? Only one got away."

Jess cocked her head. "But, there was the guy who I was going to take down...and then there was another guy who knocked me out."

"I think you did a number on your cranium, because only one guy managed to escape. All the others have been accounted for." Elisa assured.

Jess shook her head. "But I know what happened. There were two of them, Elisa! There was no way that one guy could have snuck up on me and knocked me out when that one guy stood in front of me the entire time."

"I don't know. But, we'll figure it out. Come on, I'm taking you to have that checked." Elisa insisted as she drug Jess out of the warehouse.

Jess looked back as she struggled to free herself from Elisa's death-grip. Something out of the corner of her drew her attention. Jess blinked a few times with the thought that she was seeing things.

If she hadn't known any better, she would have sworn that she just saw Mac running out of the room she was just in heading for the exit door at the end of the ramp-way.


	6. On The Edge

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Tenchi Muyo or surrounding characters. Any character not associated with the Tenchi Muyo series is my own creation. I do not own any of the quotations, they are property of their rightful owners. So please don't sue me….**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Living On The Edge- Chapter Five**

****

**_* On The Edge *_**

_~ Look into my eyes- you will see what you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there, _

_you'll search no more Bryan Adams-Everything I Do(I Do It For You)_

_Don't forget to be kind to strangers. For some who have done this have entertained angels without realizing it. Hebrews 13:2_

_Make yourself a blessing to someone. Your kind smile or pat on the back just might pull someone back from the edge. Carmelia Elliot__  
  
****___

* * *

Riley turned over and groaned. The movement irritated her and she began coughing uncontrollably. A small amount of pressure was applied to her shoulder and she looked up to see Clayton standing over her.

"Here, drink this. It'll help." Clayton said as he handed her a cup.

Riley smelled it and then looked at him uneasily. 

"It's just Apple Juice. Drink it." Clayton urged tenderly.

Riley gave in and took a small sip of the liquid, which to her surprise was apple juice. She finished the beverage off and handed the cup back to Clayton. Clayton took it and stopped. He brought the glass up close to his face. He reached down and cupped Riley's chin in his hand.

"Hey! What's the big..." Riley stopped when she saw the look on Clayton's face.

Clayton rubbed his thumb on the edge of Riley's bottom lip. Concern flickered across his gray eyes as he set the cup down on the table and took Riley's face in his hands. Giving her a once over, he frowned. 

"You've gotten worse. You've coughed so much that now you're coughing up blood." Clayton told her.

Riley paled. "So, in other words...I'm dying."

"Slowly." Clayton answered.

Riley swallowed hard. "It seems that you win this game of chicken. If I die, then you would have succeeded in killing me. But, you still won't get Zack. They won't award custody to a dead man."

Clayton nodded. "I know that...did you?"

Riley took a deep breath at his words. Should she die, she'd lose her son. But, she'd have the comfort knowing that Clayton wouldn't get him either.

"You know, if I die then Micki gets him." Riley stated harshly.

Clayton gawked at her. "Micki?! Why would she get him?"

Riley smiled evilly. "Because my family, if they are still alive and together, live in a foreign country. Zack is an American, and he will be raised as one. Micki has been there for me, for him. And she and Zack get along well. She is his aunt, why shouldn't she be his guardian?" 

Clayton wrinkled his brow. "I agree. My sister would make a great mother, don't you think?"

Riley ignored him. She pried her face from his hands and sat back with her arms crossed. "We've both lost. I'm dying and you're already dead. Why keep this charade up, Clayton? Just let me go, it's not like I can stop you."

Clayton pondered it for a moment. "No can do. You may be dying, but not even death will stop you from getting your revenge on me. I know you all to well, Riley."

Riley narrowed her eyes. "You know nothing about me."

"In a way, I do. In a way, I don't. It's in the way I do, that I know you inside out." Clayton replied hastily.

Riley was about to counter retort when there was a knock on the door. Clayton got up and answered it.

Riley strained to hear the conversation but only caught bits and pieces of it. Things like, the time something would be arriving, the fact that someone was seen snooping around, or that Clayton's shipment would be arriving that afternoon.

It was all useless information to Riley. Everything had been useless. Her attempts to escape had been futile and she was quickly becoming weak. It had been five days since Clayton had taken her captive and with every day and waking minute, she was losing her grip on life.

Now, all she could do was hope and wait that someone would find her before it was to late. She had almost lost all hope that Elisa or Pierce would be coming for her, but she still had faith in her friends. Bitter faith until the end, but it was faith nonetheless.

It was then that Riley heard the faithful title of the TSF mentioned to Clayton and she leaned back to hear better. Riley caught the tail end of the information, but she did hear that the TSF had held up Clayton's shipment but it would be arriving today no matter what.

Clayton finally closed the door and returned to the chair across from the couch. His face was drawn into a tight frown and his eyes were small slits.

"Well, it seems that your friends have caused some trouble for a few of my boys about two days ago. You wouldn't know anything about that, now would you?" Clayton asked threateningly.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Hello! I've been here, in this grungy old place for the past five days. How in the hell am I suppose to know what's going on out there?"

Clayton turned red. For the first time since he and Riley had been insulting each other, he allowed his anger to appear.

"Don't you mock me, bitch! Best you don't forget that I can hurt you." Clayton seethed.

Riley never flinched. 

Clayton glared at her. "No matter. The truck arrives today and when they do, I'll be rid of you. I should have already had you taken care of three days ago, but it seems that your buddies from the TSF had other plans. Make up your mind, Riley. Either hand Zack over, or die when my shipment arrives."

Riley blinked. "Some choices. I'd rather die. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Clayton hung his head. "Then have it your way."

He stood up and left the room. Riley snorted and crossed her arms. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

Jess stared out the window of the car. Lex sat beside her while Jett sat in front of her. Elisa was behind the wheel following closely behind a large blue truck that had 'Clayton Freightliners' scrawled on its sides.

It had been nearly a week since all the shit had started and Jess was tiring of it quickly. She had visited Zack everyday and pretty much watched him during the night while Micki worked. The boy had faith that Jess would bring his mother back, and Jess silently hoped he was right.

After the day that they had busted the people working for the person in charge of the Ambassador's murder, Jess had sat down and analyzed all the data she had figured out during the bust. She made a few shocking discoveries and some, she wished she hadn't of revealed.

She went to Elisa and told her where Riley was. Jess said she felt certain that Riley was being held captive at the nightclub, 'The Wet Lily.' Apparently, whoever was holding Riley, also ran the club. It made sense and her suspicions were pretty much confirmed by the agents who checked it out.

They reported that the club held a small casino in the back of the building and that people were constantly winning thousands of dollars at a time. They even reported one dealer and a player cheating, it was an old trick where both worker and guest were raking in the cash.

And the owner obviously didn't mind. Jess had agreed that it seemed strange. So, she and Elisa had come up with the plan that they would take the shipment of fake money to the club, weasel their way inside, find Riley and bust the joint and the owner. Maybe then, they could get some answers.

Now, Jess sat in the backseat of Elisa's car, her stomach doing a million somersaults at once. She was anxious to get Riley back, almost as much as Zack, if not more. 

Jess let her mind wander back about ten years into the past to a day when someone she loved deeply left her without a reason why. She had cried and been angry with the person, but a close friend had told her that she couldn't be mad at the other for becoming an independent.

Jess had thought it over. Her friend was right. She had become angry and frustrated because the person who was the closest to her had decided to make a life on their own. There would be no more depending on the family for that person and deep down, Jess couldn't help but to feel proud.

For years, things had spiraled downward between her and her loved one. But, Jess knew that a time would come that she'd eventually have to let go. When she'd be alone again. But, she had always had the feeling that the other person had long since let go and was just now able to leave.

It hurt her to think of it, but not a day went by that Jess didn't say a silent prayer or an 'I love you' to the person. She had vowed that one day they'd meet again, but even now, it looked as if her dream wouldn't be coming true.

Lex leaned over and rested her head on Jess's shoulder. Jess looked down at the young woman and smiled. Lex had practically grown up around Jess, and technically, Jess was old enough to be Lex and Jett's mother, but they all resolved to keep it a tight friendship.

Jess had pretty much watched over Lex and Jett for the past 15 years. Jess sighed. Fifteen years had passed by quickly. Fifteen years, that number marked how many years Jess, Lex and Jett had known each other. Of course there were others in Jess's life that she met 15 years ago as well.

And each day she thanked God for giving her such wonderful friends that eventually became the family she never had. Her real family had long since forgotten her, and she was determined to make the best of her remaining years....or weeks and days. Whichever came first. She just didn't care.

Jess stroked Lex's hair as she watched the trees go by. Jett turned around in his chair and stared at her with worry.

"Do you think we'll find her? Or at least get to her in time? I mean, you did say that you overheard those men talking and one mentioned that a girl had been shot and then taken hostage, right?" Jett asked uneasily.

Jess frowned. "That's right. But, I mean, while Riley may have been taken hostage, we can't say for sure on whether it was her that had been shot or not."

"I know. But, I have this gut feeling that it was her. I'm really worried." Jett commented.

Jess reached out and laid her hand on his hand. "We'll find her, and then take her home, where she belongs. With her family."

"Zack." Jett muttered as he turned around in the seat properly.

Jess closed her eyes and thought to herself. 'Yes, with Zack. He's her family, and we have to make sure that Riley stays with her family.'

* * *

Riley had nodded off sometime after Clayton had left. Now, she was wide-awake as someone grabbed her arm and yanked her off the couch. Riley yelped in pain from her injury and the roughness of the person. Getting her vision to clear, she saw Clayton, his hand squeezing her arm tightly.

"Clayton? Let me go, you're hurting me!" Riley cried.

Clayton drug her out of the room. Riley used what little strength she had to try and dig her heels into the carpet to keep from being moved. Clayton turned around with his anger visibly rising. Riley sneered at him and backpedaled away from him.

"Damn you, Riley!" Clayton muttered as he backhanded her hard. Riley stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him with horror. She quickly twisted in his grasp trying to get free but had no luck. Clayton let her tire herself and when Riley couldn't fight any more, he picked her up.

He deposited her into a big leather chair and got up in her face. "I just got a call from my inside spy. Apparently, the TSF busted my workers who were bringing me my shipment today. My source says that the TSF director Elisa Mezro and her agents are delivering the shipment. It's a damn setup!"

Riley cowered back. Clayton glared at her harshly. "Now, what do you think we should do about this little problem?"

Riley shrugged. "Let me go and you haul ass out of town." She retorted.

Clayton grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it. Riley winced as his fingers applied pressure to her pressure point.

"Wrong answer, Riley. What we're going to do is make a trade. You, for the boy. The hell with the money, I want my son. Now, when they get here, you'll go out and tell them our deal. Tell them that if they want you to live, that they are to bring Zack here to me." Clayton instructed.

Riley shook her head. "I won't do that. I'll tell them to torch this whole place down before I tell them to trade me for Zack."

Clayton fumed. He balled up his free hand and delivered a swift punch to Riley's chest. Riley slumped forward and started coughing. She grabbed her chest and gasped for air as Clayton laughed.

Riley's anger flared as she made a surprise counterattack on him. Her right first connected with his jaw knocking him back a bit. Clayton narrowed his eyes. He was about to repay the favor to Riley when a man interrupted him.

"Sir, the truck is here."

Clayton smiled as Riley frowned. Clayton yanked Riley to her feet and ushered her out into the club. A few men sat at a bar drinking and talking over their days. On a stage behind the bar, a woman in a skimpy bathing suit was dancing while a man constantly tried grabbing her.

Riley felt she was going to be sick. She looked over her shoulder at Clayton and growled, "You're a sick bastard, you know that? What kind of man would want his ten year old son working in a whorehouse?"

Clayton elbowed Riley in her back for the remark and Riley collapsed to her knees. A few people looked at them, but they all went back to what they were doing. Clayton grabbed Riley by the shoulders and drug her to the back entrance of the club where the truck was backing up.

Clayton shouted something and Riley saw about 20 men scatter among the bar and casino. Riley hung her head. Clayton's men were going to ambush Elisa and the others. Riley's mind was screaming, hoping that by some miracle, Elisa would not order her agents to raid the building.

She looked up when she heard a door slamming. A large burly man entered the club and nodded at Clayton. Riley didn't recognize him.

Clayton wrinkled his brow. "Drake, where are the others?"

The man shrugged. "Dunno, boss. Wey wus bust'd, ye kn'w? I wus told ta dry'v ta tru'k, so I drove."

Clayton tilted his head. "Where's Director Mezro?"

Drake scratched his head. "He'w?"

Clayton groaned. "Nevermind. Start unloading the truck."

Drake gave Clayton a pitiful look but obeyed his orders. Clayton stood beside a wall with Riley in front of him. Drake opened the back of the truck to see crates piled on top of crates. The smell of old fish wafted through the air to Riley and Clayton. Riley felt herself getting sick and went limp.

Clayton sighed and wrapped an arm around her to hold her up. Clayton made sure Riley was visible to anyone staring into the club. Taking a chance that Elisa would be near, Clayton called out to her.

"MEZRO? YOU THERE?" Clayton called.

Silence answered him, but then he heard, "I'M HERE! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Clayton smiled. "COME WHERE I CAN SEE YOU. I HAVE SOMETHING I WANT TO SHOW YOU!"

Riley whimpered as the hilt of Clayton's extra gun bumped her side. Clayton apologized and put a little air between them. 

Elisa waved a white bandana in the doorway to where Clayton could see it. Riley watched as Elisa stepped in the doorway. Her hazel eyes turned large when she saw Riley.

"RILEY?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" Elisa screamed.

Clayton sighed. "Now, calm down. I have a proposition for you, Mezro."

Elisa studied the man before turning white herself. "Bennet."

Clayton grinned. "Glad to see you remember me, Director. I was afraid that I would have been forgotten."

Elisa shook her head. "No. You're dead! What kind of trick are you playing?"

Riley shot Elisa a look of pity. Elisa frowned. Riley didn't look good. Her eyes were dull and she had bags from sleepless nights. Her cheeks were flushed and sunken in and Elisa could tell she was very weak.

"Director? My proposition." Clayton reminded her.

Elisa slowly lifted her gaze to him. "What do you have in mind, Bennet?"

Clayton smirked. "Please, call me Clayton. My deal is this. You may have your dear Agent Riley back, but in return, I want my son!"

* * * 

Jess was crouching under a window on the side of the club. She peered inside to see a well decorated room that appeared to be empty. She headed back around to where the others were waiting. 

Jett, Lex, Pierce and Jason stood off to the side talking about ways to get in. Jess shook her head when she saw them looking at her.

"It looks like the only way in is the window on the side. It leads to a tiny room, which seems to be empty at the time. Where's Elisa?" Jess asked.

Jett pointed inside and Pierce decided to explain. "Someone called her from inside. They said they had a deal for her. She's been in there since you walked around to the side."

Jess studied him and then nodded. "So, then no word on what's going on?"

Pierce shook his head no. "Not at this time, your honor."

Jess 'hmmed' and then sat down. She took out her palmtop and started to input some data. She was working diligently away when Elisa came running from inside, her face flushed and her eyes red with tears.

"ELISA?! What's the matter?" Lex asked with concern. 

Jess looked up to see Elisa towering over her. "I know you can do something, Jess. You have to help her. Please, I'm begging you."

Jett, who had been standing to the side, observed Elisa. His eyes narrowed and then widened when he spotted a deep crimson coloring on her shirt.

"Elisa, you've been hurt." Jett pointed out as he quickly searched her for wounds.

Elisa pulled away. "No, not me. It's from Riley. She's been injured. That bastard, Clayton, shot her."

Jess felt dizzy. "Shot? Is she alright?"

Elisa shrugged. "I don't think so. She was really weak, and pale. Her shirt...it was so soaked with blood. Her blood, and Clayton refuses to help her."

"Who is Clayton?" Jess asked hurriedly.

Elisa stared at her with a dazed look. "Zack's father."

"WHAT?! I thought he was dead? Riley said he died four years ago." Jess commented with disbelief.

"Yeah, well he's alive and kicking. Riley said something about 'double jeopardy,' and how he used it to his advantage. But, he has made an offer, that I must refuse." Elisa stated, her voice full of fear.

"And what kind of offer is it?" Jess asked flatly.

Elisa hung her head. "He said he'll release Riley, only if, he gets Zack. He wants custody of him, but Riley won't allow it. And neither will I."

Jess nodded. "That makes three of us. I'm not sacrificing his life for Riley's. Riley can take care of herself, that I know for a fact, but she's wounded and needs help. Jett, Lex and I can help her. You just focus on taking out the 20 or so gang-members, this Clayton has set up, and we'll do the rest."

"How can you say that?" Jason questioned. "Riley is in trouble. It'll take more than just three undercover misfits to save her."

Jason moved forward but Jett stopped him with a sword that had appeared out of nowhere. "We'll take care of Riley. We stand a better chance than all of the TSF agents put together. If you try and help, I'll personally tear you limb from limb, got it?"

Jason nodded with fear and Jett put the sword away. Jess showed Elisa the screen on her palmtop. She had pinpointed the location of every member in hiding inside. They had planned an ambush on the TSF, but Jess had other plans in mind.

Elisa gave the instructions to the other agents as Jess filled Jett and Lex in on their roles. She also had a role for Jason and Pierce and turned to explain the operation to them. Jason was there, but Pierce was gone.

"Where is Pierce?" Jess asked intently.

Jason motioned his hand inside. "He said he wasn't going to wait around for a bunch of pansy foreigners to do his job."

Jess swore under her breath. She explained Jason's job and then dismissed him to his post. Then she led Jett and Lex to the window she had found on the side. Jess showed Jett where to trim the window so that the glass wouldn't shatter and the young man set to work.

Jess applied a heavy-duty suction cup to the glass and pulled the whole sheet away from the window. Setting it down, she and Jett hoisted Lex and a furry brown animal through the window. Jess gave Jett a boost and then pulled herself through as well. 

Just as before, the room was empty. Jess pulled the curtain over the open window and showed the other two where they were to hide. It wasn't long before they heard the voice of a man in the hallway. It sounded like he was arguing with someone and he was very unhappy.

Jess watched as a young man entered the room with his arms around Riley. The man dumped Riley's weak body on the couch and then turned back to the door. Jess strained to hear what he was saying from across the room.

"I don't care what you have to do, take Mezro out of the picture." Clayton ordered.

"But, Clayton...Elisa is too smart to fall for something like that."

Clayton grew frustrated with the other person. Jess couldn't see who it was because they stayed hidden behind the door as they argued with Clayton.

"Dammit Sly, if you don't follow orders, then I'll make sure you get your just reward. If you want Riley, take out Mezro. And take out those three meddlesome agents from Tokyo you told me about. They could be trouble." Clayton argued.

"Sir, Elisa has agents stationed on every square inch of dirt outside. If I make a move with her out there in the open, they riddle this place full of holes. We'd be taking a risk with our lives if I knock Elisa off in front of everybody." The other man explained.

Clayton nodded. "You're right. Fine, get her to come inside and then take care of her."

"Yes sir."

Clayton shut the door. As he tuned away, Jett rushed up behind him and grabbed him. Lex bolted the door shut and then helped Jett with Clayton.

Jess emerged from behind a statue of armor and tossed the white bandana Elisa had used earlier to Jett. He wrapped it around Clayton's mouth and sat him down in a chair. 

Jess rushed to Riley's side and shook her lightly.

"Riley? Riley, honey...wake up." Jess whispered in her ear.

The others watched with anticipation, but Riley remained unconscious. Jett balled his hands up and stared at Clayton.

"You bastard. What have you done to her?" Jett asked with anger.

Clayton shook his head. Jess yanked the bandana off his face.

"I didn't do it. And who the hell are you people anyway?" Clayton questioned.

"We're the three meddlesome agents from Tokyo. You did this to Riley, and you'll pay for it. I swear you will. And you will never get your hands on Zack." Jess threatened.

Clayton stared at them. "Seems that you three are about as much trouble as I predicted. Already, you've stormed my club and are holding me hostage."

Jett got in his face. "At least until we kill you."

Clayton flinched slightly. He sighed and sat back, a twisting smile coming to his lips.

Riley started to stir and her eyes fluttered open to see Jett kneeling beside her. 

"Riley...it's me.....Jett." Jett tried talking to her. 

Riley sat up and nodded. "Jett, where is Elisa? She didn't agree to Clayton's deal, did she?"

"Of course she didn't." Clayton answered from the chair.

Riley jumped but relaxed when she saw that Subira was standing guard over him. Riley reached out and scratched Subira's head. The large white tiger turned and stared at her with large yellow eyes.

"Good girl." Riley told her as she stood up. She instantly grabbed her side and fell back onto the couch.

"Riley, are you alright? You shouldn't stand." Lex chided as she handed the injured woman a pillow.

"Thanks, kid." Riley said as she laid her head back.

Jett looked around. "Where'd Jess wander off to?"

"I'm here. I just had to go see Elisa real quick." Jess's voice answered as she crawled back through the window. She looked around and gave a slight nod.

Lex tilted her head at the woman. "Do you have anything Riley can take for the pain? She hurts really bad."

Jess quirked an eyebrow. Her face brightened as she went to Riley's side and took her hand. "Riley, how are you feeling?"

Riley looked at her and snatched her hand away from Jess. "Fine. I don't need your help."

Jess looked horrified, but moved back. She set something on the couch beside Riley and turned back to Clayton.

From the corner of her eye, Jess saw Riley take the medicine she left on the couch. And then she chuckled to herself at the face Riley made when she  swallowed the pill.

Riley had forgotten to take it with water...again.

* * *

Elisa stood with her back against the building, a small two-way radio in her hands, and Jason standing stone cold beside her. On her command, Jason slipped around the corner and through the front door of the club. Elisa held her breath. When Jason was accepted inside, she exhaled.

Looking at her watch, Elisa sighed. Already an hour had passed since they arrived and Clayton was making this difficult. With Riley being held captive and injured, Elisa knew things would go slow. They had to think everything through first to make sure it would work, before making their moves.

That was the major down point to the operation. Riley was out of the picture, Pierce kept trying to get inside, and Jess, Lex and Jett were inside. And now, she had sent Jason in as well. The plan was to send Jason in as a paying customer. He would then proceed to the room Jess was in.

Jess had shown him a map and where the room was located. Once Jason had made his way to them, they'd make a distraction and get Riley out of there. Then, the TSF would move in and begin taking down Clayton's men. And all of this relied on whether or not, Clayton had been restrained.

Elisa cracked her knuckles. She was nervous and scared. Jess had reported back that they had successfully restrained Clayton and that Riley was out of the loop. She had also mentioned that someone would try to get Elisa to go inside and that she wasn't to go, no matter who it was who asked her.

She was about to peek around the corner when someone tapped her shoulder. Elisa spun around to see Pierce.

"Pierce! Why did you sneak off like that?" Elisa asked irritably.

"Sorry. But, I found a way in. There's a small cellar window on the other side and the basement is left unguarded. We can get in and then take them down once we're all inside." Pierce explained.

Elisa ran the idea through her head before remembering Jess's warning. She gasped. Turning her hazel eyes to Pierce she declined.

"It sounds like a fool-proof plan, Pierce...but we can't take the risk. Jess and the others are inside, if we were to make a move now, we can screw up their plans. They have Clayton, and now Jason is inside. As soon as I hear from them that he found them, we'll get Riley out of there and then go in." 

Pierce looked baffled. "They already made it in? And they have Clayton?"

Elisa nodded with vigor. "Yes. Jess needed your help, but you had disappeared, so she used Jason instead."

It was at this revelation that Elisa noticed how pale and distant Pierce had become when she mentioned that Clayton had been captured and that some of their people were inside.

"Pierce...what's the matter with you?" Elisa questioned as she gave him a quick shake.

Pierce stared at her. He could refuse her orders and lead some agents inside without her, but he'd be pushing his luck. He was about to suggest something when someone interrupted him.

"Director Mezro!"

Elisa cut her eyes to her right to see a young man running towards her. 

"Yes?"

The man stopped. "Director, we just received a call from the NYPD...'"

"The NYPD?!" Elisa repeated with puzzlement.

"Yes ma'am. The TSF just lost an agent...Angela Byrne. Someone reported screaming coming from her apartment and when the police got there, Angela was dead. It seems someone who is on the other side, broke into her apartment, murdered her and then made off with the recording of the treaty."

Elisa was frozen in shock. "When did this happen?"

The man stood up straight. "Last night. They weren't able to identify her right away because her face had been cut up pretty bad. They announced that two shots had been fired, both striking her in the chest killing her instantly. There aren't any clues as to who did it, either."

"Completely flawless..." Elisa mumbled.

The man nodded. "I'm sorry Director. I know that Agent Byrne was new on the force and losing her is a great loss indeed."

Elisa sighed. "Yes, it is. She played a vital role in our unraveling of this mystery. And the recording she was decoding, was a prime key as well. Damn. Seems we have to rethink our strategy before making another move." 

The man apologized for Elisa's loss once more and then ran back to the TSF van parked down the road. Pierce remained quiet through the whole story. Elisa looked him up and down and frowned.

"Well, at least we have Riley and Clayton. I guess this raid isn't a total loss after all." Elisa pointed out as she headed around to the back with Pierce on her heels.

"Elisa...maybe we should pull out. We have to release that bastard Clayton because our sting failed. Without any evidence of Clayton being the one behind the murder of Ambassador Wui, we have nothing to convict him on." Pierce insisted calmly.

Elisa nodded. "I know. But, we still have the money in the truck. I'll be damned if I'm going to let him go without pinning counterfeit capital on his ass." Elisa trailed off. "Pierce, would you tell Agent McCann in the truck to go ahead and go downtown with the shipment, please."

"Oh...and Pierce. Would you mind riding with him so that you can make the report? I want it to be ready and filed by the time we bring Clayton down." Elisa added sullenly.

Pierce nodded slowly and headed for the truck while Elisa turned to the window. Pressing the call button on her two-way, she waited for Jess's response that came seconds later.

"Yeah?" Jess's voice came over the radio.

"Jess...we have to pull out. As soon as Jason gets there, I want you all to evacuate. This mission has been terminated." Elisa told her, her voice full o despair.

"What? Why?" Jess questioned rashly.

Elisa took a deep breath. "Because we don't have any evidence to pin on Clayton for the murder of Wui. All we have is the illegal money in the truck and I've already had it sent downtown to HQ. I need you get Riley and Clayton out of there soon."

"Elisa...what's going on? Why do we have to abort?" Jess asked again.

"The only evidence we had to pin Clayton with was stolen last night. The night of the treaty, HuLi and Wui exchanged conversation, but it was too low to hear..." Elisa explained.

"Yeah. I remember." Jess stated lowly.

"Well, it seems that someone broke into Angela's apartment last night after she had decoded the data. They stole the disk the information was on and then...murdered Angela. Without the disk, we have no hard core evidence on the death of Ambassador Wui." Elisa whispered.

"She's dead...." Jess said to no one in particular. "That's awful, I'm sorry... Elisa...?"

"I'm still here. How's Riley doing?" Elisa questioned with hope.

Jess sighed. "Not any better. I gave her something for the pain and she seems to be a little bit more comfortable, but she's in pretty bad shape."

"We can't wait any longer, Jess. Go ahead and send out Riley...she obviously needs medical attention and she's not getting it inside there." Elisa ordered.

Jess hesitated. "....Right. I'm sending her out now. Just be ready to help her."

"Don't worry...." Elisa replied as she clipped her two-way to her belt. As she waited for Jess to send Riley through the window, she watched the freight truck pull away from the building. Elisa turned back to the window.

As if on cue, there was a loud explosion. Elisa turned around to see the truck in flames.

"OH MY GOD?! PIERCE!" Elisa shouted as she ran to the truck.

Over her radio she heard, "Elisa...what's going on? What was that explosion?" Jess asked frantically.

Elisa shielded her eyes from the heat as she neared the driver's side. Shaking her head, she dropped back. There wasn't anything she could do to help Pierce or Agent McCann...

"ELISA! COME IN!"

Elisa picked her two-way up. 

"WHAT'S GOING ON, ELISA? ANSWER ME!" Jess screamed.

"The truck....it just exploded....it...." Elisa stopped.

"WHAT? Was anyone injured?" Jess questioned.

"Everyone who was in the truck....didn't make it. Jess....Pierce was in the truck." Elisa said, her voice shaking with disbelief.

Elisa heard Jess sigh heavily. "This is bad. We're all coming out. Jason just arrived, we'll be there shortly." Jess stated over the speaker.

Elisa nodded absently as she continued to watch the flames lick the metal of the truck. She placed a hand over her eyes and hung her head as the tears trickled down her cheeks. So many agents had been lost in the past week.

Elisa remembered the number of Agents who had given their lives for the TSF. The night of the treaty they lost 64 agents. During the raid at the warehouse...13. And now...Elisa shook her head. There were close to a hundred agents hiding in the back of the truck.

And then there were Agent McCann who had sat in the cab with one of Clayton's men, the man's life was also taken. And finally....Pierce. She had asked Pierce to ride downtown with McCann...in the truck. Now, he was gone.

Elisa hid her tears. "When Riley hears about this, she's going to hit the floor." She took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Riley. I didn't mean for any of this to happen...at least not like this."

* * *

Jess instructed Jett to help her with Riley. The man shot her a look of questioning but complied. Jess wrapped her arms around Riley's left side tenderly so she wouldn't apply anymore pressure or pain to the wound and Jett followed suit on Riley's right side.

They lifted Riley to her feet and both were surprised to find out how light she really was. Jess frowned. Riley was lighter than she should be and Jess felt a pit in her stomach grow with concern. Jason and Lex stood by and watched them lead Riley to the window.

Feet from the sill, there was a loud explosion that rocked everyone off their feet. Riley was knocked back but her fall was broken by Jess's body. 

"What the hell was that?" Jason asked as he sat dazed on the floor beside Lex and Clayton.

Jess gingerly sat Riley back, asked if she was okay and murmured, "I don't know."

Contacting Elisa, Jess was horrified to hear that the freight truck had blown up with a large number of agents inside it. She was even devastated when Elisa said that Pierce had been in the truck as well. Even though Jess didn't care for Pierce, she knew that the news wouldn't sit well with Riley.

Jess dropped her two-way and picked up Riley. "We have to get out of here, now. Jason, you and Jett get Clayton...Lex, let's go."

Jason was about to protest but held his tongue when he saw Jess pick Riley up with ease. Jess was much smaller than Riley was, so how was it possible that she was able to carry Riley by herself? Jason shook his head and helped Jett with Clayton. 

Jess ordered for Jett and Jason to go through with Clayton first, followed by Subira and Lex and then she and Riley would bring up the rear. Jett nodded and ushered Jason through the window when someone shouted from behind.

"Stop right there. Let Clayton go...."

Jess spun around to see a man with a mask on standing in the middle of the room. Four very large and gruff looking men stood behind the first. 

"I said let him go...Let him go and we'll consider letting you live through your torture." The first man repeated.

Jett and Jason looked at Jess who frowned back at them. The man fired a warning shot into the ceiling causing sheet-rock and dust to hit the floor.

"Do it. Let him go." Jess ordered through clenched teeth.

Clayton slowly walked past Jess and then turned to face Riley. He reached a hand out but Jess moved back out of reach. Clayton frowned.

"Clayton...you're an awful bastard, you know that? I once trusted and loved you and to think that you'd go and do something like this...What kind of TSF agent kills his own kind?" Riley spit out with difficulty.

Clayton's expression softened. "One who wanted out...."

Riley rolled her eyes. Jess felt her shiver as Clayton ran a finger over Riley's cheek. Riley wriggled free from Jess's arms and slid to her feet.

"I hope you rot in hell for this, Clayton. What you have done not only to me, but my son and friends is unforgivable. If I have to track you down and take you to hell personally, then I will do so. You won't get away with this." Riley bit out as she moved closer to him.

Clayton tilted his head ever so slightly. "I think I already have. According to the Constitution and the Fifth Amendment...I'm a free man in death. You can't stop me, Riley. And if you try, you'll end up hurting."

Riley glared at him viciously. "Then bring it on."

Clayton chuckled as he reached out to her. Grabbing her face with his hands, he gently planted a kiss on her lips. "Vinegar and fire, Riley. You haven't seen the last of me....and just know that I'm coming for my son one way or the other. Nothing you can do will stop me...."

Clayton dropped his hands and ran from the room. It was then that Riley noticed that the man who had stopped them from escaping had started a fight between he and his men and Jess and the others. Riley stood dazed admist all the confusion, her mind swimming with puzzlement.

Riley watched as the fight ensued with malice and hatred. A man tumbled at her feet and she heard a cry that sounded distant and yet so close that sounded like, "Damn barbarians....kick all their asses!"

Someone passed in front of Riley catching her attention. Jess stood with her arms pinning an enemies arm behind their back. Fire flashed in Jess's green eyes as she dropkicked the man in his back. He landed with an 'oof' before Riley, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

Jess looked at her and frowned. "Get out of here...go!"

Riley shook her head. "I won't leave. I never leave friends behind. Nor do I leave my comrades....best you remember that, Jess!"

Jess's face dipped with a nod and she turned around as someone tackled her. Riley picked up a candleholder and moved behind the man who had Jess pinned to the ground, but before she had a chance to knock him out, Jess threw him off her and delivered a swift punch to his jaw.

The man teetered and then dropped back to his knees. Jess stood up and wiped a drop of blood from her lip. 

"No one draws blood on me....it's the other way around!" Jess stated as she landed a right uppercut to the man's face. He leaned forward and then fell with a 'thud' on his back.

Riley looked at Jess and then the candlestick. She shrugged and tossed the antique candelabra to the ground. Jess smirked. "You shouldn't be fighting, Ryo...Riley! You'll inflict more pain on yourself."

Riley turned her back. "The hell with pain...if it's a fight these guys want then it's fight they will get."

Jess stared at Riley's back and then watched the other woman quickly jump the man who had started it all. Riley tried landed punch after punch, but her injury just slowed her down. It was then that something occurred to her...this guy wasn't fighting back. He just kept dodging her swings.

'Odd....' Riley thought as she swung again. This time, the pressure was too much for Riley and she toppled over to her knees. The man knelt down and caressed her cheek.

"Hide. Hide far away...." The man whispered to her.

Riley narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

The man chuckled. "Not important, Riley. Don't hurt yourself....I don't like it when you are hurt....or sad. So, run and never look back."

Riley crab walked back but the man moved closer. Riley felt her back ram against the wall. She was trapped. The man sat beside her and went to draw her in his arms when someone screamed Riley's name.

Riley's head shot up as she saw Jess rush to her. Her eyes were thin green slits, and Riley could have sworn that they held all the hatred and pain on the world in them. And she also could have sworn that she saw someone else standing in Jess's place. A shadow of someone from Riley's past.

Jess brought a sword down on the man's back. The man shouted out from surprise more than from pain as he rolled over. Jess glared at him and held her sword high, "If you ever touch her again, I'll kill you. If you ever look at her or think about her, I'll kill you."

Riley blinked at Jess's words. The man snorted. "Mother hen, mother hen..... why must you always spoil things, hmmm? Shouldn't you be running around screaming the 'skies falling' or perhaps screwing around with your pal, Jett?"

Jess's eyes burned with anger. She shouted something and brought her sword down only to have her arm stopped by Riley. Jess stared at her. "Get out of my way, Riley."

Riley shook her head no. "It's not worth it. We're all alive. Let this one run back to Clayton like the child that he is. Killing him won't solve anything... it's Clayton that we're after. Not one of his toadies."

The man stood up and crossed his arms. "It seems the mother hen and the baby chick have decided to run like cowards. But we will meet again, mother hen....and then there won't be any baby chick to stop you. I promise you that much." He quickly disappeared leaving his men behind.

Riley's eyes clouded over as something resurfaced in the back of her mind. She gazed at Jess, and frowned. She had tried so hard to forget....but it seemed that her past felt it was wrong. Riley felt tears come to her eyes.

Jess noticed the silence from Riley and turned downcast green eyes on her.

"Riley? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Riley tried to answer but found herself kneeling on the floor coughing violently. Jess crouched beside her and lifted Riley's chin up to see her face. Riley saw the woman's lips curl down in a frown.

Jess traced Riley's lip. "Let's go. You're in really bad shape. If I let you die now, I'll be letting Zack down. And I don't want to do that. All of this would have been for nothing if that happens. Come on."

Jess pulled Riley to her feet and ushered to the window where Jett was waiting. Jason and Lex had already left and were waiting outside. Jett and Jess were easing Riley through the window when Riley swore out loud.

"Damn. I promised Clayton a challenge in chicken, and we didn't get to play!" 


	7. Revealing The Enemy

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Tenchi Muyo or surrounding characters. Any character not associated with the Tenchi Muyo series is my own creation. I do not own any of the quotations, they are property of their rightful owners. So please don't sue me….**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Living On The Edge- Chapter Six**

**_* Revealing The Enemy *_**

****

_~ If your enemy is hungry, feed him; if he is thirsty, give him something to drink. Romans 12:20_

****

_I'm always ready to learn; _

_but I do not always like being taught. Winston Churchill_

_The turning point in the process of growing up is when you discover the core strength within you that survives all hurt. Max Lerner****___

****

* * *

Lex leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. Someone was pacing the hallway in front of her and it was quickly wearing her patience thin with each step. She sighed, and without opening her eyes asked, "Do you think she knows?"

The person stopped pacing. "Truthfully. I have no idea. She may, she's a smart woman."

Lex opened her eyes. "Jett...I'm worried. What if....what if she won't listen to us?"

Jett walked over and hugged her. "Then we'll keep trying to talk to her until she does listen. We won't give up....she's our friend and we'll do whatever it takes, right?"

Lex smiled. "Right."

Jett kissed her forehead. Lex wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Neither knew how long they stood like that, but it seemed it was like an eternity. Lex closed her eyes and let her mind wander, and Jett, for some reason starting humming the tune to 'A Summer Place.'

They never heard the footsteps or someone calling their names. It wasn't until someone tapped Jett's shoulder that he glanced up.

Elisa stood there, a smile on her face. "Jess wants to see you two outside."

Jett nodded and thanked her for the message. He looked at Lex who shrugged but had started to walk down the hallway. When they reached the outside pavilion, they saw Jess holding her laptop. On the screen, the words 'Incoming Message' blinked quickly.

Jess smiled when she saw Lex's face light up and moved over so that she could sit beside her. Jett stood to the side and watched with intent as Jess hit the enter key.

* * *

Jason walked the stark white corridor thinking about the news he had received from Elisa. It was disturbing and Jason felt like he was going insane. He had only known Angela a week. They had only been partners for a week, but in that week, Jason had felt something for her.

Now he walked the hallways alone. As much as he tried, his thoughts kept going back to when Elisa had broke the news to him.

~ * ~

"Jason. Can we talk?" Elisa asked.

Jason reluctantly left Riley's side and allowed Elisa to lead him into the hall.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jason asked as soon as he had closed the door to Riley's room.

Elisa kept silent as she pondered on how to tell him without making it seem to harsh or unsympathetic. "Jason, last night someone....murdered Angela. Someone broke into her apartment and shot her twice. They also stole the disk that she had decoded from the treaty the other night."

Jason's face had turned white. "Do they know who did it?"

Elisa rubbed her arms. "I'm afraid not. They left no clues. I'm sorry....but, if we solve this case, I think that we'll find the person who did. Whoever has the disk, has to be the person who did that to Angela. I promise you that we'll find the killer, Jason."

Jason felt emotionally drained. All he could manage to do was deftly nod and sink to his knees. Elisa knelt beside him and held his hands. "Perhaps you should go home and get some rest." Elisa suggested.

Jason refused. "No. I told Riley I'd stay with her. I'm not going home until she can go home."

Elisa smiled. "You're a good friend, Jason. She's lucky to have someone like you to turn to. She's going to need you now more than ever. I'm sure Jess told you about the explosion?"

Jason nodded once.

"Things got harder for Riley. Not only has she just found out that Clayton is still alive and wants Zack, but, I still have to tell her that Pierce was in the truck went it blew." Elisa mumbled sadly.

"Pierce....is dead?" Jason repeated numbly.

"As much as I wish it weren't true, but, yes." Elisa stammered softly.

Jason sighed heavily. "Poor Riley. I know one thing. I won't let Clayton get Zack. Riley needs him."

"And she needs her friends, Jason. I know that she can trust you to be there for her. And I'm glad that you'll be strong for her when she needs that strength." Elisa answered sweetly.

Jason closed his eyes. "I'm grateful that I'm able to be there for her, too." Jason took a deep breath to keep from crying. "I think I'm going to go for a walk. I need some time to think."

Elisa helped him to his feet. "Alright. I'll stay with Riley. Go on."

Jason thanked her and started down the hallway.

~ * ~

Jason looked up to see the fountain he had passed three times already. Glancing at his watch, he saw that he had been walking for two hours. He turned around and headed back to Riley's room, his heart heavy and sad. He quietly opened the door to Riley's room and peered inside.

Elisa sat in a chair beside the bed, her hand holding Riley's firmly. The door creaked causing Elisa to look up and smile. "She was asking for you."

Jason tilted his head. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I told her that you needed some time to think, and she understood. She just fell asleep about 45 minutes ago, so she may be out for a while. She may also be depressed when she wakes. I told her about Pierce." Elisa whispered so she wouldn't wake the sleeping woman.

Jason sat on the edge of the bed and caressed Riley's hand. "Has the doctor come by yet?"

Elisa stood up. "Yeah. Right after you left. The x-rays are clean. They got it all before it spread any further, but they're afraid they may have to go in and remove her spleen. It took a lot of damage from the bullet, but amazingly it still works. But, it could fail at any time."

Jason adverted his gaze to his feet. "Any other problems?"

Elisa grinned. "Not that they can see. Other than the hole in her back and her nearly shredded spleen, she's fine. She'll live, at least until she starts getting up and moving around."

Jason chuckled. "Serves her right. Maybe next time she'll stay put instead of trying to be the heroine and chasing after an armed man like a madwoman."

Elisa stifled her laughter. "We both know that her lesson hasn't been learned. She'd do it again in a heartbeat. I think the only way she'll ever learn, is if she were to be killed. Death could be her lesson, but I don't even think that Riley would let death stop her from stopping a criminal."

Jason agreed. "Guess we'll have to keep a close eye on her from now on."

"You got that right!" Elisa chimed cheerfully.

Jason gave her a warm smile. "Have you seen Jess or the others since we got here?"

Elisa frowned. "Actually, yeah I did. Jess had me send Lex and Jett outside to talk to her. Somehow, I don't think that they quite understand the extent of our problems. We've lost two good agents and our best agent is here in the hospital. Any evidence we had is gone. We're screwed."

"Not entirely."

Elisa and Jason jumped. Jett stepped into the room. "The one thing about us, that you do not know, is that we have a way around this. We can track down anything, anyone, anywhere. At anytime. Riley will recover, she's a fighter. But, as Riley is your secret weapon, Jess is ours."

Elisa quirked an eyebrow. "Secret weapon, huh?"

Jett smirked. "Definitely. Jess is a scientist. She only does this stuff on the side with Lex. Jess and I have other careers, but when Lex needs our help, we help. But, like I said, Jess is our bloodhound in disguise. We aren't through yet, and we aren't giving up until this case is solved."

Elisa gave him a lopsided grin. "You foreigners amaze me. You refuse to give up even when you have lost, and it's evident that you all live different lives than what you portray. I'm personally grateful that you were sent to help us. Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Thank Jess. You would have lost a lot more agents, and maybe yourself, if Jess hadn't of been here. With her along, our cases are always exciting, and one thing is for sure. And that's that she can turn our suspects life upside down with her smile." Jett joked lightly.

"I resent that....!" Jess scolded from the doorway.

Jett turned red with embarrassment. He cupped a hand to his mouth and whispered to Elisa and Jason, "But it's the truth."

"I heard that!" Jess chided as she stepped into the room. "We have a surprise for Riley."

Elisa wrinkled her nose. "She's asleep."

Jess shrugged. "That's okay. He can wait with her until she wakes up."

Elisa gave her a confused expression that made the woman chuckle. She stuck her head out the door and said, "Okay, you can come in. But, she's asleep, so keep the noise down."

Elisa couldn't help but smile when she saw Zack enter the room with a vase of roses. He set the vase down on the table and sat in the seat beside the bed. Smiling sadly, he stared at Elisa. "Will she be okay?"

Elisa placed her hands on his shoulders. "She's going to be just fine, sweetie. She just needs her rest now."

Zack nodded happily as he squeezed his mother's hand. "Jess...?"

Jess faced him. "....Hmm, yeah?"

Zack gave her the happiest smile Jess had ever seen. "Thank you, for bringing my mother back. I know that she appreciates your help, and so do I."

Jess smirked. "I'm glad that you appreciate my help and my being here. But, I'm afraid your mother despises me in every possible way right about now. Sorry, kid. But, your mother and I aren't on the best of terms."

Zack frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe, if I talk to her..."

"No, Zack. Your mother has a right to not talk to me, or care about my help or wellbeing. Let's just say, that I deserve this. And I'm not denying that this is wrong, but it's not exactly right either. Maybe...maybe one day she'll tell you about why we are like this. Until then, just love her." Jess insisted.

She gave a him a smile that assured him everything would be all right and then left quietly. Jett and Lex followed her leaving a surprised and silent trio behind.

* * *

Riley rubbed her eyes groggily as she focused her vision. Her lips furled into a loving smile when she saw Zack sitting beside her.

Riley ran a hand through his hair. "Hey there, handsome."

"Mom." Zack peeped happily.

Riley winked. "That's my name, don't wear it out."

Zack embraced her carefully. "I'm glad you're okay."

Riley hugged him back. "Me too, sweetie. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Same goes for me." Zack said in an agreeing tone. "Do you want me to go get the others? They're all in the hallway."

Riley shook her head no. "Not yet. Can't an injured mother spend a few quiet moments with her son?"

Zack laughed with contentment. "Sure. If that's what you want."

"It is." Riley answered tiredly.

Zack nodded and squeezed her hand. They gazed at each other in silence for a few minutes before Zack finally broke the silence. "Mom...? Can we talk?"

"We are." Riley teased.

Zack frowned. "I mean, seriously. I was wondering if I could ask you something."

Riley noted the serious tone in her son's voice and sat up. "Sure, honey. You know that you can ask me anything. What's on your mind?"

Zack gave a single nod. "Why don't you and Jess get along? What happened between you two?"

Riley cocked her head. "I don't understand, Zack. I thought Jess and I got along very well, despite the fact that she was trying to find out about my entire life. Jess is a very nice woman, and I haven't a problem with her, why?"

Zack raised an eyebrow. "Earlier, she mentioned that you two weren't on good terms with each other. She also made mention that you had a reason for not wanting anything to do with her and that she deserved this treatment. I want to know what happened."

Riley gingerly touched his cheek. "Zack, Jess kids around a lot. I don't know what kind of story she told you, but I had never even met Jess until last week. I had never even heard of her before....I think she's just pulling your leg. But, she could be talking about the argument we had."

"What argument?" Zack asked cautiously.

Riley wrinkled her nose. "We had a small argument that day she came to the house because I felt like she was asking questions she had no right asking. Questions about personal matters. So you see, there's nothing to worry about."

Zack sighed. "I guess you're right."

Riley scoffed at him. "Of course. I'm always right, I'm your mother." Riley quickly clapped a hand over her mouth and sniffed. 

Zack was staring at her with surprise.

Riley slowly pulled her hand away from her face. "Did I just say that?"

Zack nodded, his expression dazed and confused.

Riley groaned. 'I'm even starting to talk like her....this can't be happening.' She thought bitterly.

"Mom, are you alright?"

Riley peered at Zack. "Naturally. Say, Zack....you haven't seen Jess lately have you?"

Zack shook his head. "Not since she brought me up here, which was about three hours ago. Why? Do you want me to go find her?"

Riley shifted her gaze to the floor. "No, but thanks for the offer. It was sweet of you."

"You sure....?" Zack asked as he started getting up.

Riley pulled him onto the bed. "Positive." She whispered as he hugged him. "I missed you so much....I was starting to wonder if I'd ever see you again."

Zack wrapped an arm around her. "Me too, mom. Me too. When Jess told me that the sting failed and that you were missing, I thought that you'd never come home. But, Jess, she promised that she'd bring you home and I had faith in her. I'm glad I did, because she kept her promise."

Riley nodded. "She always keeps her promises. Always. " She muttered under her breath where Zack couldn't hear her.

* * *

Lex sat tossing a tennis ball against the side of the building, her sighs echoing to the others occasionally.

Jett and Jess sat on a low wall discussing something on the screen of the laptop.

"Hey, Lex! Come look at this." Jett called.

Lex sighed and shuffled over to them. "What is it?" She asked as she stared at the screen.

A million tiny lines wrapped around the blackness of the screen turning and twisting in random directions. On top of various lines, about twenty yellow dots blinked in a synchronized pattern with each other. With each blink, the yellow dots got closer to a large white dot in the center of the screen.

"This is a map of the area surrounding Manhattan Island, and this..." Jess pointed to the large white dot. "Is the hospital. All of these tiny yellow dots represent a person, people who are gradually getting closer to the hospital. They should all arrive here at the same time, which is about 15 minutes."

Lex leaned against Jett's shoulder to take a better look at the screen. "Okay, so...." She trailed off hoping Jess would fill it in.

"So, when they get here, there's going to be some major trouble. Each of these yellow dots represents a single member of Clayton's gang. They're coming for Riley and Zack...no questions asked." Jess explained.

Lex paled. "What are we going to do? Riley's too weak to be moved."

"I know. That's why we'll have to do our best to keep the fight outside the hospital. We can't run because Riley's in no condition to go far from medical assistance, at least not until she's given an okay." Jess stated.

"And that could take days." Jett finished.

Jess nodded. "Exactly. We have to fight, there's no other way. We'll have Riley moved to a floor that we can have guarded heavily. That way, no one can get in unless they're a member of the TSF or a doctor or nurse. It's the best chance we have, we have to take it."

"I agree." Jett said. "We can place Zack and Riley on the maternity ward."

Lex cocked her head. "Why the maternity ward?"

Jett smiled. "Because, that way we can protect Riley and Zack, while at the same time, protect all infants and their mothers. Children are the key to the future, Lex. I think we should go all out and protect each and every one of those kids."

Jess grinned. "That's a wonderful idea. We'll have all the children moved to the maternity ward along with Riley and Zack. We should run this bit of news by Elisa so that we can get started on moving everyone."

Lex and Jett nodded. Jess closed her laptop and headed inside to explain the situation to Elisa. Hopefully, the hospital would be willing to move all the children to the maternity ward. They had less than 15 minutes to get it done if they wanted to ensure those children their futures.

Jess spotted Elisa and Jason sitting in the waiting room. 

"Elisa!"

Elisa gazed up. "Jess?"

"Elisa, look at this." Jess instructed as she opened the laptop.

Elisa examined the screen and the blinking dots. "What do those blinking dots mean?"

Jess smirked. "It means we're in deep shit if we don't do something fast. Each dot is the location of one of Clayton's men. They are set on 'hospital.' Clayton and his gang will be here in about 10 minutes. We have to move Riley and Zack."

"But, we can't move her. Not yet, the doctors said that she had to stay here for another two days." Jason protested.

"I know. That's why we've come up with this. We move Riley and Zack to the maternity ward along with all the ill children in the hospital. We post guards on every entrance and perimeter of that floor to keep everyone but us, or hospital staff from getting through the barrier." Jess explained.

Elisa was nodding. "It would work. If we can get the hospital to agree to it, then we'll be in business. They can't really tell us no because we're a government based agency."

"Good. Then let's get started. We don't have much time left." Jess said as she directed Elisa down the hall to the main desk.

Elisa showed the RN her badge and requested to speak with the director of the hospital. Within seconds, a middle aged woman stepped off the elevator and greeted Elisa and the others. Elisa cleared her throat when she saw that the director was a childhood friend of hers.

With Elisa knowing the director, the request was okayed and the plan was put into motion. Jess, Elisa and some orderlies rushed to Riley's room to get her moved to the maternity ward.

Zack and Riley were in the middle of a heated card game when Jess burst through the door.

"Jess!" Zack greeted her but got no reply. 

The orderlies assigned to move Riley quickly set to work unhooking the IV and machines. 

Riley and Zack watched with confusion. "What's going on?" Riley asked with anger and surprise as her bed was pushed out into the hallway.

Jess grabbed Zack and carried him in her arms as she ran behind the orderlies. And close behind her was Elisa. Zack struggled in Jess's grip, but she refused to let him go. He kept asking her what was going on and what she was doing, but she never answered him. 

They finally reached the floor the maternity ward was on, and Riley's bed was relocated into an empty room at the end of the hallway.

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Riley shouted as she was re-hooked up to the IV and machines. About that time, she saw about twenty nurses and orderlies carrying children pass her room. Riley felt faint.

Jess set Zack down on the bed and watched in awe as the staff hurriedly moved all the children onto the floor. She turned back to Riley and Zack who were both staring at her with questioning death glares.

"He's coming." Was all Jess said, her voice flat and unwavering.

Riley gasped. "Are you sure? We have to get Zack out of here."

"It's to late, Riley. We never had a chance to get even you out of here. You can't leave the hospital, not for another two days. This was the only option we had....to move you and Zack to the maternity ward and post guards everywhere on this floor so that no one but us gets in." Jess told her.

Riley shook her head. "That's no good enough, dammit! I want Zack out of here, now!"

Jess spun around. "Just SHUT-UP! I don't have time for your shit, Riley. Zack's not going anywhere....neither are you." Her expression softened as she smiled at Riley sadly. "And neither am I."

Riley closed her eyes. "You....promise?"

Jess held back tears. "Promise. I'm not going to leave you..."

"Jess...mom....what's going on?" Zack asked, his voice quivering.

Riley glanced at the woman with a look of helplessness etched in her features. Jess nodded and knelt beside the boy. She wrapped her arms around him, and stroked his hair. 

"There's nothing to worry about, Zack. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you or your mother. I stake my life on it. I promise to protect you and your mom, okay?" Jess coaxed softly.

Zack looked at his mother who nodded. "Trust her, Zack."

"I do. I trust you, Jess. I really do, and I know that you'll keep us safe." Zack whispered.

"That's good to know." Jess teased. She stood up and led Zack to Riley's bed. "Now, I want you to sit here and keep your mother company, alright?"

"Where are you going?" Zack asked quickly.

Jess sighed. "I have to go help move all the children. I'll be right down the hall. Don't worry, no one can get up here Zack, without him or her passing through the guarded perimeter. If you need me, just call."

She turned her green eyes to Riley. She sighed. Riley looked confused, and it bothered Jess to think about what was going on through Riley's mind at the time. Riley gave a concerned smile and nodded. Jess mouthed 'thank you' and vanished from the room. Leaving Riley was the last thing she wanted.

Jess started carrying children down the hall to the rooms that had been reserved for them. A lot of children were crying and asking what was going on, and Jess wished that she could make all their fears go away, but she knew it was impossible to do so.

The number of trips started dwindling, and the rooms gradually filled up. Lex and Jett had also started helping to move the patients and Elisa and Jason were trying their best to calm them all down. Jess took a look around her. TSF agents stood guard, children were crying, and time was running out.

Finally, the last child was moved and the TSF agents locked down all the elevators and outside doors on the floor. The only way in or out of the floor was by the worker's elevator at the end of the hall, but, even it had its guards. Jess released her breath, the lock in had been completed.

Now, all they had to do was wait...

* * *

They didn't have to wait long. Clayton was right on time with his men, and they were quickly storming the floors. When Clayton reached the fourth floor, he was stopped by the TSF agents. Clayton remained calm and left the floor without any problems.

The guard who had turned Clayton away radioed Elisa and said that everything had gone well. Elisa and Jess were skeptic that Clayton would actually give up so easily, so Elisa moved some agents to the floor below for caution. 

Jess silently thanked God that the floor below had been the Children's floor and that all the children had been moved to the maternity ward. If Clayton were to start trouble on the third floor, Jess had the knowledge that no one would get hurt because there wasn't any one on that floor.

The peace and quiet didn't last long. Clayton had started trouble. An agent contacted Elisa to report that Clayton had tried getting around the barrier, and had become somewhat violent when he found he couldn't get in. Elisa asked the guard if Clayton was armed.

The guard was answering when the sound of multiple gunshots came across the radio. The agent on the other end was shouting something and then there was the sound of gurgling. Clayton was heavily armed and starting a war inside the hospital.

Jett and Lex looked at Jess with worried eyes. They all knew what they had to do....

"Elisa. Tell the guards that three people are coming down." Jess told her hastily.

"What?! You can't go down there, are you crazy?" Elisa asked wildly.

Jess grabbed the gun on her waist. "You better believe it. I promised I would protect Riley and Zack. I'm not backing out of that promise without a fight."

Jett and Lex pulled their guns out and Lex whistled to Subira. The tiger came immediately and sat next to them awaiting her orders. Jess turned to her two partners. "Give me a minute, guys. Okay."

They nodded and Jess slowly walked down the hall. She stopped in front of an open door and knocked on the doorjamb. "Knock, knock."

Riley and Zack gazed upward. Zack smiled and Riley just sat dazed. Jess was frowning.

Taking a deep breath, she entered the room, the air deathly quiet and still.

"Jess....what's going on? What was that noise?" Zack questioned worriedly.

"Don't you worry about the noise, Zack. Everything will be okay. If you two just stay put and try to be brave, things will turn out alright." Jess soothed.

There was a deep sigh from Riley. "You're going, aren't you?"

"Yes. It seems our friend has opened fire on the guards on the third floor. The others and myself are going down to help, I have to. Please understand. I promised to keep you safe. I'm not doing much good if I'm just sitting around and not fighting." Jess commented.

Zack narrowed his eyes. "You can't. You said you wouldn't leave us!"

Jess hung her head. "I'm not. I'll still be here, just on the floor below you. Zack, please trust me on this. I need you to be strong for your mother, just as she needs to be strong for you."

Zack fought back his tears of anger as Jess gave him one last smile and left the room to join her partners. Giving them a look that said not to ask any questions, the three of them left the fourth floor to participate in the bloodbath on the floor below.

Jess closed her eyes when the elevator opened on the third floor. The bodies of the agents and bodies of Clayton's men lay scattered on the floor, some in pools of blood. The carnage was worse than she had expected and she forced herself to keep her lunch down.

An agent ran up to her, his outfit covered in his partner's blood. "Agent Bartow, I presume?"

Jess nodded. 

"Come with me please." The man ordered.

Jess and the others followed him closely until they reached a small room. Inside were injured agents and Jason.

"Jason?! What are you doing here?" Jess asked with bafflement.

He shrugged. "Helping, what else. I'm not going to let ya'll have all the glory, ya know." He smiled and moved over.

Jess accepted the spot and quickly began going over the strategy she had been planning in case they had to fight. She soon had briefed all the agents and dismissed them out onto the floor.

Lex and Subira went their way, Jason and Jett went another while Jess took the last path. Walking around the floor quietly, she searched every room for her enemy. From down the hall she heard a shout and then gunfire. Jess recognized the voice as Lex and immediately ran in Lex's direction.

When she got there, she found Lex sitting against the wall with her eyes closed. Subira sat nearby, her fur covered in blood.

"LEX?!" Jess called out to her.

Lex slowly lifted her head and smiled weakly. "Jess....Subira? Is she okay?"

Jess dropped to her knees beside the young woman. "Are you hit? Can you stand? What happened?"

Lex held her hand up. "No, I'm fine. Just had the wind knocked out of me is all. But, Subira...."

"Subira's fine. See." Jess pointed to the tiger in question.

Lex sighed her relief. "The man came out of nowhere. He jumped me and Subira jumped him. I hit the wall and then I heard a gun go off. I was afraid he had shot her."

"Well, she's perfectly clean. Come on." Jess helped the young woman up. Lex staggered a bit before catching her balance.

Jett and Jason came darting around the corner, their eyes wide. "RUN!"

Jess and Lex stared at them funny. They shifted their gazes behind the two men to see about nine men from Clayton's gang on their heels. 

"SHIT! LEX, RUN!" Jess hollered as she took off down the hallway.

Lex and Subira took up pace beside Jess. "This is not what I had in mind, when I agreed to this case, Lex. I said I'd help you in the raid as an undercover agent, not as a running partner." Jess chastised.

Lex glared at her. "Just shut-up and run!"

Jess grinned. "There's going to be some serious ass kicking when we get home."

Lex rolled her eyes and sped up. Jess shouted, "Wait for me!" and sped up as well. She turned a corner and stopped suddenly. An open door rested to her left. Lex had just disappeared when she ran around the corner leaving Jess alone in the hallway. 

Taking a leap of faith, Jess ducked inside the room. The men rushed past the room and Jess sighed. She was standing up when she heard the familiar 'pops' of guns and quickly ducked back down. There was the return fire and many shouts as another fight ensued between the agents and outlaws.

Jess poked her head out of the room just in time to see someone striding down the hallway she had just run from. She squinted as her green eyes followed the person. She saw him glance around and then vanish. Jess ran down the hall to investigate, but when she got there, the guy was gone.

'Strange.' Jess thought as she turned around to come face to face with a burly man. 'Mac!' Jess told herself as she stared at the man. 

The man smiled. He pulled something from his pocket and held it out to her. She cut her eyes to his hands. A gold chain was wrapped around his fingers. Jess spotted a tiny band of gold with a green gem hanging from the chain and gasped. Her left hand absently fluttered to her neck.

'My necklace!' Jess shouted to herself.

Mac had her necklace and she hadn't even noticed it was missing. Jess realized that Mac must have taken her necklace that day at the warehouse when she was knocked out. She had to get it back...that necklace held sentimental value and a memory of her past.

Mac dangled it before her. "You want it?" He asked teasingly.

Jess narrowed her eyes. She gripped her gun tightly and stepped back. "What's your game, Mac?" She asked menacingly.

Mac jumped in surprise when she called him by name. "You seem like the smart type, you tell me."

"I see it two ways...One, you can give me my necklace and surrender quietly. Or two...I kick your ass and then take my necklace back. The choice is yours. Which is it going to be?" Jess bit out.

Mac grinned. "How about choice three....I take you out and keep your necklace."

"That wasn't one of the choices, dumbass!" Jess retorted.

Mac licked his lips. "It was one of mine. So, it's qualified."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Are you going to fight, or just stand around trying to make yourself look smart?"

Mac sneered at her and pulled a gun from his belt, his finger squeezing the trigger at the same time. Jess barely dodged the bullet and fired a shot of her own. Mac also dodged her shot and quickly rushed her. Jess tried getting out of his way, but, tripped over a body and fell.

She landed with a hollow 'thud' and swiftly rolled to the side with Mac's hand barely missing her neck. Jess stared up at Mac. Mac made another attempt to grab her and as he flung himself forth, Jess clenched her hand into a fist, her finger pulling the trigger of her gun.

The gunshot echoed through the empty hallway, the loudness of it leaving a low ringing in Jess's ears. She felt something fall on top of her and she quickly scooted from under the weight of Mac's body. Rolling him over, she stared at his face. He cracked his eyes and rasped, "You still lost...."

Jess closed her eyes. Reopening them, she reached down and pried her necklace from his hand. Rebuilding her courage, she stood up and wandered down the hallway to where she had heard the fighting taking place before her mishap with Mac.

* * *

Elisa ran down the corridor. In one hand, she held her gun. In the other, she held a two-way radio. 

"Jess? Come in, can you hear me? Jess?" 

There was no answer.

Elisa became worried when the call button sounded on her two-way with the channel showing that the call was coming from Jess. When Elisa answered the call, she was answered with silence. Thinking that it had been done on accident, Elisa forgot about it.

But then she heard the threats of a man and the returned retorts of Jess followed by the sounds of a struggle and finally the echo of a gunshot. Then the radio went silent. Elisa frantically tried calling Jess, but all she got was static. Now, she ran down the hall with a few agents in her wake.

She was going down onto the battlegrounds, hoping that what she had just heard, had not really happened. She boarded the elevator with a few men and pressed the level three button. When the doors opened, Elisa stumbled back. The floor was covered in blood and bodies.

Elisa shook her head. The aftermath of Clayton's greed weighed heavily on her mind. How many agents had lost their lives this time? How many of Clayton's men had died for him? And where were Jess and the others? Something drew her attention and pulled her from her thoughts.

A limping Lex and a tired Subira made their down the corridor. Lex saw Elisa and ran to her. "Elisa!"

Lex collapsed in Elisa's arms and began crying. "It's so...terrible. In the five years that I have been an agent of the TSS, never have I been on a case such as this one."

"It's okay. Some people get used to it....others don't. Don't worry." Elisa soothed.

Lex calmed down a bit but still wept. Elisa pushed her back to get a good look at her. "Lex, have you seen Jess?"

"No. Not since we were chased into the trap at the end of the hallway. Jett's still back there. I think he's got a broken leg and...JESS!" Lex shouted. She looked around Elisa and then slipped from her grasp. Lex limped to Jess and hugged her. 

"I was so worried about you. Where did you go? One minute you were running beside me and the next you were gone? Jess....are you listening to me?" Lex asked angrily.

Jess frowned. Her green eyes roamed the hallway and then settled back on Lex. "I'm fine....."

Elisa approached Jess and glared at her. "Why didn't you answer my call on the two-way? I mean, you paged me but never answered. Then I heard you arguing with some man, then I heard you struggling with him and that was followed by gunfire. What the hell happened?"

Jess came out of her daze long enough to answer. "Sorry. I must have hit the call button on accident. I tripped and the pressure probably triggered the call. And as for the struggle, I'm fine. It was just a matter of personal property and possession."

Elisa sighed with frustration. "Jess, why didn't answer my call though? I paged at least fifty times. Surely, you would have heard at least one call."

Jess looked down. "Not if I don't have the radio on me. It must have come off when I tripped. I'll go back and get it."

Elisa nodded and started talking again, but Jess wasn't paying attention. Her eyes had begun searching the room again, and had fallen upon a person stepping off the elevator. Jess gasped and stared in horror at the person. 

Pushing past Elisa, she ran to the elevator. Grabbing the person by the shoulders, she shook them and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE?!?"

Elisa rushed over and pried Jess's hands from the frail body of Riley. Jess made another lunge at Riley, but Elisa intercepted her. Jess's eyes filled with tears as she stared Riley down.

"I thought I told you to stay put! What in sam hill do you think you're doing down here?" Jess repeated.

Riley took a deep breath. "I was worried. Elisa and I were talking when you broadcasted the fight between you and that guy across the radio. When you didn't answer Elisa's calls, I thought....I thought..." Riley couldn't finish. Her head swam with concern as her eyes watered up.

Elisa pulled Riley close. "Riley...you shouldn't be down here. You don't belong on the battle field..."

Riley jerked back. "Maybe you're right. I don't belong on the field at all!"

Riley spun around and raced back into the elevator, the doors closing behind her. Jess had tried going after her, but the doors closed on her face. She punched the elevator doors hard making the sound reverberate off the walls. When Jess stepped back, Elisa spotted a dent in the metal door.

'Impossible! How could one woman have so much strength?' She asked herself as she ran a finger over the indention. Jess started walking down the hall in the direction Lex had come from. Her head shaking back and forth and her muttered words floating on deaf ears.

* * *

Riley wiped the tears from her face and stepped into the hallway of the maternity ward. Taking dilatory steps, she made her way back to her room where Zack was waiting. Riley was lost in her confusion that she hadn't noticed all the empty posts where the guards once stood.

She reached her room and tilted her head. 'I thought I left the door open.' She pondered it for a moment and then pushed her thoughts aside. "Maybe Zack closed it hoping it would make him feel safer by himself." Riley mumbled to herself.

She opened the door and stepped inside. And froze. There on the floor sat Zack, and behind him in the chair was....Clayton! 

Clayton looked up and smiled. Zack lifted his eyes to expose tears streaming down his face.

"I told you that you hadn't seen the last of me, Riley." Clayton spoke softly. He ran a hand through Zack's hair causing the boy to shudder.

Riley balled her hands up. "Don't do this, Clayton. I'm begging you, leave my son alone."

"Don't you mean, 'our' son?" Clayton questioned deftly.

Riley didn't answer. Her vision blurred as she felt fresh tears forming in her blue eyes. "Reconsider, please! Take me in Zack's place."

Zack tried jumping up as he shouted, "NO!"

Clayton pulled him back into his chest. Riley forced herself to stay still and not run forward and squeeze the life out of Clayton. Zack's whimpers tugged at her heart, and her anger was building as she watched Clayton hold onto her son tightly.

Clayton whispered something in Zack's ear. The boy squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head no.

Clayton frowned. "Is this how you raised my son, Riley? To hate his father? To want nothing to do with me?"

"No. Those are my own feelings! She had nothing to do with how I feel about you....you, you creep!" Zack shouted firmly.

Clayton clapped a hand over Zack's mouth and glared at Riley. "Well?"

Riley hung her head. "Yes. I told him how you were such a bastard and a terrible father. You have no right to father any children because you don't know what the meaning of a father is!"

Clayton grinned evilly. "Is that so?"

Zack had managed to free his face from Clayton's grip and screamed at the top of his lungs, "She did nothing of the sort! I have those feelings because you mistreated us. I hate you...and I wish you really were dead!"

Clayton frowned again and this time he applied painful pressure to Zack as he replaced his hand over his son's mouth. "See what happens, Riley, when you teach a child to hate."

Riley snapped her head up. Clayton had a sneer on his face as he stared at her. Riley looked at Zack and gasped softly. Zack was turning blue from the lack of oxygen caused by Clayton's hand.

"Clayton, you're killing him! Let him go!" Riley shouted as she rushed towards the two of them. Riley mustered enough strength to knock Clayton back and snatch her son from his clutches. Zack wrapped his arms around his mother's waist and wept into her shirt.

Riley returned the embrace eagerly. As she stooped down to pick him up, Clayton grabbed her hair and yanked her back up. Riley yelped in pain as she felt herself being drug backwards. Her head ached and her side was flaring with fire as Clayton tightened his grip in her.

"Zack, run!" Riley shouted as she elbowed Clayton in the gut. Clayton grunted and released Riley allowing her to escape. Riley ran from the room and saw Zack leap into the elevator. Riley breathed a sigh of relief. Just when she thought she'd make it to safety, she hit the ground.

Clayton tackled her from behind, and Riley struck the floor with a sickening 'thud.' Clayton drug Riley to her feet and slapped her with enough force that could knock someone out. Riley seethed in pain from the force of the slap that mixed with her busted lip from her kissing the floor.

"You bitch. You let him get away! No matter, I have you." Clayton's voice dripped with malice.

He shoved Riley towards the emergency exit on the far side of the ward. Riley saw the large metal doors of the emergency elevator slide open and Clayton pulled her inside. Riley started struggling in hopes to escape right before the doors closed.

Clayton had a hard time holding onto her and he could feel his grip slipping. Riley twisted but Clayton firmed his grasp. Riley made one last attempt to escape and twisted to the other side with more momentum. With his anger rising and his grasp on Riley weakening, Clayton did the only thing he could.

He sank his teeth into Riley's shoulder. Riley screamed but it fell on silence as the elevator doors slammed shut.

* * *

Zack bolted out of the elevator, his face a pale as snow. A TSF agent spotted him and called out to him, "Hey-kid? What are you doing down here?"

He reached for Zack, but the boy dodged him and ran down the hallway where he heard the voices of people echoing off the walls. Zack rounded the corner and spotted Elisa.

He frantically searched around the room until his green eyes fell on the person he was looking for. 

"JESS!" Zack shouted as he ran to her.

Jess stood up and peered down the hallway to see Zack. "ZACK?"

"JESS!"

Jess picked up on the distress in his voice and went to him. "Zack, what's wrong? Why are you down here?"

Zack tackled Jess and buried his face in her waist. 

Lex and Elisa had come over to see what was going on, as the boy had run to Jess screaming her name.

"Zack! Look at me...what's wrong!" Jess asked firmly.

"He took her Jess....he took mom!" Zack stated.

She looked at him. "Who? Who took your mother, Zack?"

Zack frowned. "Dad."

Jess's face dropped. "WHAT?!"

"When mom came downstairs, he showed up. He told me that he was going to take me away from mom because she was a bad influence on me. When mom showed up, she tried to save me, but he hit her. I managed to escape, but, he's still got mom." Zack explained breathlessly.

He latched onto the woman and she picked him up. "Elisa....take Zack somewhere safe and keep him there. Lex, you stay here and hold down the fort. I have some business to take care of." Jess instructed curtly.

"But, Jess. You can't go alone...it's too dangerous." Lex protested.

Jess held her hand up. "I'll be fine. I can manage on my own. I need you to stay here, Lex. You are the only one who can be trusted to be left in charge. I need Elisa to guard Zack and Jett has a broken ankle. Trust me on this."

Lex hung her head. "I trust you with all my heart, you know that! But, you're my friend, my family...I don't want to lose you too. At least take Subira with you."

Jess hesitated. The white tiger gently took Jess's hand in her mouth and stared up at her with gentle yellow eyes. "Alright. You can go, but, you bring up the rear."

The tiger gave a low growl and let Jess's hand go. She reached over and ran a hand through Zack's blonde tresses. Leaning over, she kissed his forehead and whispered, "Be strong, Zack. Have faith, pray, and be strong."

Zack nodded slowly and watched Jess disappear around the corner of the corridor with Subira on her heels.

Jess raced back to the emergency elevator she had spotted earlier and slammed her fist on the up button. To her suspicions, the doors opened, confirming that the person she had seen here, had indeed used the elevator. To be precise, Clayton used it to get to Riley and Zack.

Jess and Subira stepped into the elevator and Jess pressed the up button. Where else would Clayton go, but up? Then something occurred to her and she quickly pressed the basement button. She silently counted down the floors and the minutes that she'd come face to face with that bastard.

* * *

Clayton drug Riley through the twisting maze of heaters, air conditioners and machines of the hospital's basement. Numerous jets of steam hung in the air with an inflating hiss, tiny drips of water bounced off the floors and there was a distant buzz or beep from the machines hidden in the shadows.

Riley tried to remember how to get back to the entrance for when she had a chance to run. She didn't want to get lost, but by the third turn that Clayton took, all her hopes of being able to escape faded. Every turn was unexpected and Clayton had made many of them.

She finally found herself being led down some stairs to what appeared to be a steam room of sorts. When Riley took a closer look, she realized that they were in the makeshift laundry room far beneath the hospital floors. Riley rubbed her side, her hand coming across something in her pocket.

She edged her way into the pocket of her jeans and grinned. Her fingers rubbed across a smooth box the size of a golfball. 'The magnetic force field Jess gave us. I could use this against Clayton and then escape. But, I have to get him close enough.' Riley thought. 

Clayton set her down in a chair and crouched down to look in her eyes.

"You're quiet and you haven't said a word the entire time...what are you thinking?" Clayton asked, his mind jumping to conclusions.

Riley raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you ever heard that silence is golden."

Clayton smiled. "Unless of course, you're screaming for help. You're planning something, what is it?"

Sighing, she stared straight at him. "....I'm not planning anything. I'm trying to figure out why you're doing this."

"Insurance. Future. Fun. Take your pick, Riley. I have a whole bag of excuses. It's mainly because....I was tired of the 'Ordinary Life-Loop.' I wanted a change...and I want Zack to be a member of my new, oh let's say, chance at life. To be his father." Clayton responded.

Riley snorted. "You should have been a father to him when you had him. You neglected, mistreated and left him. And me. Our trust for you has expired, Clayton....and there's no chance to get it back. I thought you were dead and as much as you had mistreated me, I missed you. I cried, Clayton!"

"Did you now? And what of our son...what was his reaction?" Asked Clayton.

She wrinkled her nose. "....He seemed to be happier, as if a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders. I won't deny that I was happy upon hearing about your death. I was less from being ecstatic. I wouldn't have to go through another day of taking your torture and neither would Zack."

Clayton rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I didn't know that you had that much compassion in you..." Clayton dropped his hand. "I'd be lying if I said I never once thought about you or Zack. And it'd be a crime to also remain quiet about how my mind always thought of you...."

"And you're telling me this because...." Riley asked nimbly.

Clayton rose to his feet. "I'd even consider taking you back, Riley. Part of me still needs you. And, you'd be able to stay with Zack."

Riley turned her nose up at him. "That thought never occurred to me. Why would I want to place my son's life in danger again? You couldn't even commit time to him before...and we weren't even married. The second time around isn't always better. In my opinion, I think it will be even worse."

"But, you hide how you really feel about the offer, admit it. You know that your heart never forgot about me, the times we were together...the fun we had." Clayton pointed out.

"We were together three times, Clayton. Three times in eleven years! What kind of love is that? Huh, what kind of relationship? And further more, what moron would want to continue to be involved in a relationship like that?" Riley screamed with questioning.

Clayton tilted his head and 'hmmmed.' "So, then what is your answer, Riley?"

".....No." She stated firmly. "I find that question to be degrading and insulting to my intelligence. Do you even know who I am? Of course not...you don't really know who I am or what I'm capable of doing. Frankly, you're not worth my time, Clayton. I have better things to do."

Clayton sneered at her. "Fine. Be that way, but remember that I gave you a chance. A chance to leave all this behind, a chance to be a family."

Riley 'hmphed' and closed her eyes. "You're not my family. Don't even think about putting that demented little delusion inside your mind either, because it will never happen. If you actually believe that fairy tale in your head, then you've been seriously, misled."

"Is that your final answer?" Clayton asked teasingly.

Riley ignored him with all the dignity, strength and courage she could muster up.

Clayton scratched his chin collectively. Leaving Riley's sights for just a few seconds, he soon returned with a small bag that was tied closed at the top. Riley let her curiosity get to her, and she cut her glare down at him to watch with intensity in his task.

She saw him untie the bag and open it up completely. Clayton reached into the fabric confines and withdrew stacks upon stacks of money. Riley gasped. 

"Where'd you get that from?" She asked sternly.

Clayton chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"No way in hell." Riley retorted and crossed her arms. Observing the many machines, pipes and noises, she allowed her mind to drift to her past. To days when she had been happier. A phrase from a song came floating back to her. 'How did it go again?' Riley thought silently.

She furrowed her brow until it came to her.

'Memory. All alone in the moonlight.

I can smile at the old days, I was beautiful then.

I remember a time, when I knew what happiness was...

Let the memory...live again.

Daylight. I must wait for the sunrise.

I must think of a new life, and I mustn't give in.

When the dawn comes, tonight will be a memory too...

And a new day...will begin.'

Riley sighed. Those words rung true to her very heart and soul. And her memories...would soon pass. As in the song, she must think of a new life. She could sometimes smile about the old days, when she laughed, watched the soaps with her friends, or even argued with the others in her life.

But, now, it was over. She had given it all up a long time ago in hopes of escaping the nightmares of her past. To be able to start a new life on a new road. However, Clayton wasn't making it any easier on her. 

Riley swore under her breath. 'Some fine mess I've gotten myself into...yet again.'

She hung her head and bit back the tears that threatened her. 'Why does fate always see things differently than I do?' She wondered sadly.

"What are you thinking about?" Clayton asked tenderly.

Riley shifted her weight in the chair and turned her back on him. She was thankful that he hadn't tied her up or gagged her...not that he would have had to worry to begin with. But, she'd be damned if she was going to share her thoughts. And with him of all people...

"Must be something very important. Or nothing at all..." Clayton commented at the silence. 

Riley chewed on her bottom lip. "What do you care...nothing ever mattered to you anyhow."

Clayton sniffed at her insinuation. "Not entirely true. We never did talk, when we were together. You're right, I don't know who you are. And you don't know who I am...so we're even. So, enlighten me, Riley.....who are you?"

Riley snorted. She squinted her eyes and frowned. "....I don't really know anymore. Who I used to be.....is dead."

"Sounds like you're having an identity crisis. You should see someone about that." Clayton implied.

"...I have." Riley snubbed. "My inner self...she's no help though. Even though I consult her everyday, I find bits and pieces of myself dying with every tear I shed. My life is so screwed up...Clayton, I'm so tired of hurting."

There was the shuffling of the fabric bag and footsteps as Clayton made his way to Riley. Surprising her, he suddenly hugged her. Riley winced and moved back. Clayton frowned.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Riley shook her head. "Mmm-hmmn. It's okay."

Clayton kept his frown as he embraced her again anyway. "How can you not know yourself...and expect someone else to know everything about you?"

Riley shrugged under his added weight. "I wish I knew...or knew someone who could tell me." Riley sniffled. "I'm so messed up, aren't I?"

"I wouldn't say that, exactly. True, it sounds like you have some issues to take care of, but, with a helping hand and a loving smile...I think you'll pull through." Clayton said with reassurance.

Riley smiled at him. "Let me guess, that helping hand and loving smile can only be provided by you, right?"

"That's up to you." Clayton answered calmly.

Riley shook her head. "Uhn-uhn...it's up to you. Could you change enough to let someone in your life? Would you be willing to change? My answers lie inside myself, but, Clayton...you have to figure out who you are on your own. I know what my answer would be....what would yours be?"

Clayton sat back on his heels. "Depending on whether it was worth it or not, I'd probably change. You never know what's possible these days..."

Riley rolled her eyes. "And you spoil the moment..."

Clayton laughed lightly at her joke and stood up. "There's something you should know, Riley. It's very important...."

Clayton never had a chance to finish his sentence as a gunshot ricocheted off a nearby water pipe. Clayton pulled Riley down into a crouch and placed a finger to his lips and hissed, "Shhh."

Riley mouthed, "No duh!" and turned in the direction the shot had come from. She saw a shadow dart through the labyrinth of pipes and steam, it's every move hidden.

"Run..." Clayton whispered harshly.

Riley glared at him. "Yeah, right!" She whispered back.

Clayton groaned. He made his way across the concrete floor with his hand tugging Riley behind. There was a flash as the figure darted to Riley's side and then vanished. Riley jumped when she heard the sound of another bullet bouncing off of metal.

Clayton jumped up and drug Riley to her feet as well. "Run, Riley. Come on."

Clayton wove his way between the obstructions with Riley following blindly behind him. A few more shots echoed through the silence as Riley and Clayton ran from the intruder. Riley tried to duck every time she heard a shot clank against something in the bullets way.

Riley felt herself being pulled up the small flight of stairs into the basement. From there, Clayton drug her mercilessly through the many machines and pipes and steam. Riley felt a building pain rising in her side and back, her lungs felt like they were on fire and her calves were cramping up.

"Clayton! Stop, please." Riley shouted breathlessly.

Clayton looked at her. From behind her he saw the figure dodging the shadows of the room and sped up.

Riley hung on for dear life as she felt her legs turn to rubber and her lungs constricting. She began to slow up as she was pulled along the corridor, and Clayton finally turned around and picked her up. 

"Leave me..." Riley rasped.

Clayton was quiet. He gave her a concerned look and then smiled. "Never."

Riley allowed herself to be carried long enough for her to catch her breath and then wriggled free from Clayton's arms. He stared at her with bewilderment.

"It'll be easier if I run. This way, I'm not slowing you down." Riley explained as they continued running.

Clayton nodded and opened his mouth to say something when he jerked sideways. Riley glanced at him and gasped. Clayton grunted and fell to his knees, a dark crimson spot forming on the back of his right shoulder. Riley knelt beside him and pulled him to his feet in one swift motion.

Clayton stopped her. "No...Riley...just...go."

"I can't just leave you here...you weren't going to leave me, and although I don't love you anymore, I won't leave you behind to die so that I can get away." Riley reprimanded flatly.

Clayton refused to move. Riley was quickly becoming frustrated with his pigheadedness, and tightened her grip on him. "Come on, get up!"

Clayton just gazed at her. "I can't run...I think a piece of shrapnel injured my leg. You'll have to go without me...just save yourself Riley, please."

Riley narrowed her eyes. From the corner of her vision, she saw the figure circling her like a vulture. She cast a sorrowful look at Clayton and nodded. "I'm...sorry."

"Don't be...I want you to leave me...and go." Clayton said in a hushed tone. "Riley, earlier, I was telling the truth about still having feelings for you. I just wanted you to know, that you're always on my mind..."

Riley frowned. "I'm....sorry...."

Clayton nodded his understanding and pointed in the direction the entrance was in. "Go now...while you still can."

Riley gave a quick nod and turned around.

"Riley...." Clayton called her. Riley stopped and gazed at him from over her shoulder. "Be careful....and...."

"I know Clayton. I know." Riley answered. She smiled sadly at him and ran off into the dim lit shadows of the basement.

* * *

 Riley wiped tears from her face as she made her way to the exit. No sooner had she left did she hear the fatal 'pop' of gunfire behind her.

Riley froze and turned around. "Clayton." She whispered sullenly. Pushing her screaming thoughts away, she dashed off in her search for the door that would lead her to safety.

Her breath was becoming ragged, and her lungs felt like they would burst if she took another step. Riley yelped in pain as she hit her knees. A knotting feeling grew in her calf and Riley quickly stretched her leg out with her toes pointed up. "Damn Charlie horse." She muttered as she stretched.

Riley massaged the muscle gently trying to rid her calf of the knot. She slowly stood up when she felt sure that the cramp had passed. She heard the distant falls of footsteps from her assailant and spun around. Her cramp handicapped her run with a limp as she tried to escape.

When Riley felt like she was going to pass out, she heard a familiar voice call out to her through the steam and darkness.

"RILEY?!"

Riley stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face the unknown behind her.

"RILEY?!"

Riley hobbled back to the voice. She knew that voice, but how was it possible. Riley started crying as she thought of the person calling her. Looking into the hazy darkness, she returned the shout.

"PIERCE?! IS THAT YOU?" Riley hollered eagerly.

There was a flash in the steam and then, "RILEY?! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Riley searched her surroundings. "I DON'T KNOW."

When she was answered with silence, Riley began to shake with the fear of being all alone again. Just as she was about to break down, a figure emerged from the shadows. 

"RILEY?!"

Riley looked up and gasped. "PIERCE!" Riley ran to him and Pierce wrapped her in a hug. When he set her back down, Riley had tears of joy streaming down her face. 

"Pierce...I thought you were dead. Elisa said that you were in that truck when it exploded. How did you survive?" Riley questioned all at once.

Pierce held a hand up. "Down, girl. I wasn't in the truck....right before I climbed into the cab, I noticed someone sneaking out of the club. I followed him. He led me to some abandoned building that they were using to make the counterfeit money in."

Riley tilted her head. 'But, I thought that Elisa said that they were busted in the warehouse. Was it possible that Clayton had two factories?' Riley asked herself. 'Yes, it's possible. If I know Clayton, it was most likely possible.'

She shook her head. "I'm glad you're okay. I really thought you had been killed. Where have you been? The raid on the club was two days ago."

Pierce sighed. "Researching. I'm sorry I didn't contact anyone, please don't be mad at me Riley. It's just, I nabbed that guy, but he got away with the help of a buddy of his. I was out cold for at least a day. When I made my way back to the club, I found it burned to the ground."

Riley nodded. "Yeah. Someone obviously did that after the raid to keep some deep secrets hidden." Riley's face paled suddenly as Clayton resurfaced in her mind. "Pierce...Clayton?"

Pierce ran a hand through her hair. "He won't bother you anymore. I don't know how he lived the first time, but, this time I made sure that he won't be pulling a 'Jesus' move on us, again. You're safe now, Riley."

"You...you shot...him?!" Riley croaked hoarsely.

Pierce stared at her. "Riley...he was going to kill you. Not to mention, he did kidnap you, did he not? He's a wanted criminal for the stunt he's pulled over on the TSF. Besides, he's the one who murdered Angela and Ambassador Wui."

Riley remained silent. "He...was the one...who killed those people?"

Pierce nodded. "Yes, unfortunate but true. He was insane Riley. Mad and confused. That's why he plotted against you, his own boss, and us. He worked for HuLi. He murdered him as well. He's nothing but a rat. A dead rat."

"Unknown to her, the wrong rat is dead." A low voice growled from the shadows.

Riley was pushed sideways as Pierce positioned himself between the figure and Riley. "Who are you? Show yourself..."

The person emerged from the steam filled darkness, a gun in their hand, and their eyes narrowed slits of hatred. Riley blinked when she saw who it was.

The person aimed their gun on Pierce. "Back away from her, right now or I'll blow your head off."

Pierce smirked. "What are you doing? I'm on your side....I saved her."

"Wrong. What you have done has planted a seed of misguided trust in her head along with the foul contamination of your lies." The person spit out harshly.

Pierce backed Riley up slowly. "You're crazy...! I would never hurt Riley, I love her."

The person cackled. Riley froze. 'I know that cackle from anywhere. My suspicions were right....it's really her.' Riley noted mentally.

"You back-stabbing, lying son of a bitch! How dare you lie to her...." The person seethed. "You refuse to tell her the truth because you know that you've lost. Tell me, Pierce....what are your motives?"

Pierce was baffled. "....I have no motives except to serve loyal time under the TSF and to protect Riley. What are your motives, detective?"

The person swallowed hard. "To protect my past....and my future."

The person moved closer to Pierce and Riley. "Let her go. She doesn't deserve to hear your twisted fantasies of how you saved the day as a disguised and fallen hero. She's been subjected to enough lies and betrayal, she doesn't need you to add to the list."

Pierce chuckled nervously. "Riley, what's she talking about?"

Riley studied the other person closely. "I don't know, exactly."

The figure sighed. "Riley...don't listen to him. He's setting you up and then he's going to let you fall. He's the one who killed Angela and Wui! And Clayton! He's the one behind all this, not Clayton. But, him and HuLi. They are partners in crime, Riley. Please believe me..."

Riley shifted her gaze uncomfortably between the two people. She shook her head slowly. "I can't believe that you would lie to me....."

Pierce had a smug smile on his face as she spoke, her words directed towards the person before her. Riley moved closer to the figure, her voice dripping with accusation and anger. The person backed up and Riley kept moving closer. "I trusted you...and you lied to me...."

Riley suddenly spun around. ".....Pierce! How could YOU?!"

Pierce's face paled. He glared at Riley and then at the other figure. Without warning, Pierce pulled the trigger on his gun.

Riley screamed, "NO!" From somewhere, she heard a yelp of pain and the shuffling of feet.

She wasn't sure how or why, but she found herself shielding the other person. Looking up, Riley saw a blue light surrounding them. Sometime during her dive, she had activated the force field allowing the bullet to bounce back. Riley squinted and saw Pierce limping off into the darkness.

The bullet had ricocheted off the field and struck Pierce in the leg. Riley smiled smugly to herself. Something under her shifted and she heard a low pain filled moan.

Riley quickly moved and stared in emerald green eyes. Her eyes watered up as she sat back and searched the person over for any injuries.

"Are you hit anywhere?" Riley asked cautiously.

The other person slowly pushed themselves up into a sitting position. "I'm fine. You?"

Riley ran her hands over her body. "No more added holes...that's a good sign." She answered with a chuckle. Her laugh faded when she noticed the placid look on the other person's face.

"Why?"

Riley cocked her head. "Why, what?"

The person frowned. "Why did you...jump in front of me?"

"Because...." Riley trailed off. Why had she shielded the other? "Because... as you were there for me when I needed you to be, I was here for you...when I had to be. Why else would I risk my neck for you?"

The person shrugged. "....I'm asking you...."

Riley stood up and offered her hand to the other figure who gratefully took it and straightened herself out.

Riley stared at her. "I answered your question. Now, you answer mine...." She turned around. "Why are you here?"

The woman blinked with puzzlement. "I thought you knew." She answered, but sighed. "Because, I'm a member of the TSS, that's why."

Riley regarded this information before closing your eyes. "That's not the answer I want....in fact, I want the whole story. But, there's something I have to do first. Maybe you should go after Pierce."

"No. I'm not leaving you." The woman responded idly.

Riley shrugged and started to run off into the steam filled abyss. The woman followed closely so she wouldn't get lost. Riley finally slowed down and came to a stop. The other figure stopped too and frowned.

Riley gasped and covered her mouth as she spun around to find herself in the woman's arms. The woman drug a hand through Riley's hair.

"Shhh, it's alright. It wasn't your fault....Riley. It was no one's fault but Pierce's and I promise you that he'll pay dearly for this. And for hurting you." The woman soothed.

Riley sobbed softly as she allowed the woman to try and calm her down. She finally backed away and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry....I know I should be stronger...but, you get the point."

The woman nodded. "It's okay to cry. Sometimes, crying is the best healer. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on...just know that you always have mine."

Riley forced a smile to her lips. "Thanks....Jess. For everything."

Jess sighed. "I'm really sorry, Riley. I should have been here sooner, but..."

"It's alright. What matters is that you came....I often thought you wouldn't, but you have proved me wrong. Something I should have had done a long time ago. Thank you." Riley admitted as she knelt beside Clayton.

Riley took Clayton's hand in a firm grip and squeezed it. Tears dripped from her bloodshot blue eyes as she leaned over him. Riley jumped in surprise when something gripped her hand. Looking down, she stared in shock.

"Clayton....you're not dead!" Riley chimed.

Clayton coughed. "Not yet, anyway." Clayton closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I should have told you this sooner...but, about the past four years. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I wish I could make it up to you and Zack."

"Don't worry over something so trivial." Riley told him soothingly. "Thank you...Clayton."

Clayton turned dull gray eyes to her. "For?"

"For saving me...tonight." Riley answered wearily.

"I had to. Riley...I have a confession. Four years ago I hired a young man to help me in a certain matter. I was running from lone sharks, and I was afraid that they'd eventually get around to you. Even though I was a total S.O.B, to you, I didn't want you to get hurt." Clayton started.

"So, I asked the assistance of a young man. I planned on making a scene where I was holding up a bank, and hostages, etc. I had a cap gun that night and when I fired, my hired hand, fired back on me. The coroner they had examine me was also involved in the operation."

Riley took a deep breath. "You hired Pierce to pretend to kill you?"

"Yes. His payment was, I would be out of your life and he'd have a clear shot with you. It made me mad knowing that, that prick felt like that towards you, but I feared for your safety, so I agreed. But, I never thought Pierce would have turned on me like he did." Clayton explained.

"The day of the raid, he blew up the truck and burned my club down. He was getting back at me for rescuing you that day in the garage. I kept you from dying, and it made Pierce angry to see you with me. I'm really sorry, Riley. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Clayton apologized.

Riley brushed her arm across her face. "Why...didn't you tell me this before you pulled a stunt like that?"

Clayton did his best to shrug. "Afraid, I guess. Afraid of rejection, hatred, denial of my parenthood and rights to my son. But, I lost all of those things anyway."

"Wrong. I may have rejected you in the beginning, but now...I don't know. I don't hate you, hate you. But, I'm pissed at you. And as much I as had recently wanted to strip you of any rights with Zack, I can't because no matter what I do, you will always be his father." Riley insisted.

Clayton smiled. "Thank you. Tell him, that I love him, please and that I'm sorry for being such a jackass to him for the first six years of his life. Maybe one day, I can make it up to him....but not right now."

"Don't talk like that...Clayton. You'll be okay." Riley persisted warmly.

Clayton nodded. "Oh, yeah. Build me up and then let me down. That's fire and vinegar for ya. Riley, what I was going to tell you before we were so rudely interrupted was, that....I....still love....you. I never stopped loving you, and I never.....will. I can't possibly stop...or forget you."

Riley kissed his cheek. "You're kind of unforgettable for a big lug, too. I wish, that you could have been there for him....that's my only dream. Or was. For Zack to know you...I'm sorry that dream can't come true. But, I'll make sure that he never forgets you, promise."

Clayton ran a finger across her jaw bone. "I know. Take care of him...and yourself." He looked up at Jess. "And you....watch over her and Zack for me. I know that you have done so in the past..."

Jess nodded. "I will....you should rest now....Clayton." Jess crouched beside him. "I'm sorry we didn't get the chance to know each other better....like I would have wanted. But, from what I can see....you have changed into a good man. You've done well....son."

Clayton nodded and closed his eyes. "....Love....you......"

Then with a final rise of his chest...he was gone.

Jess wrapped her arms around Riley and held her tightly, her voice whispering soothing words.

Jess bit her lower lip as she felt her own tears surfacing. She rocked Riley gently and stroked her hair. Within minutes, Riley had cried herself to sleep. Afraid of waking Riley from her well earned rest, Jess remained on the floor with Riley's head in her lap, and her heart in her throat.


	8. Over The Edge

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Tenchi Muyo or surrounding characters. Any character not associated with the Tenchi Muyo series is my own creation. I do not own any of the quotations, they are property of their rightful owners. So please don't sue me….**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Living On The Edge- Chapter Seven**

****

**_* Over The Edge *_**

****

~ _Love is not what we become, but what we already are. Stephine Levine___

_Family . . .a group experience of love and support. Marianne Williamson___

_Things do not change. We change. Henry David Thoreau****___

* * *

Riley rested her head in her hands, her elbows propping her up against the table. Her eyes were red, her nose was runny and dried trails of her saddened tears streaked her face. 

Sitting in her kitchen, Riley concentrated on her surroundings. There was a steady drip from the faucet in the kitchen sink, the hourly chime of the small grandfather clock mounted on the wall, the crickets chirping their lonesome lullaby and of course the accompanying animal in her lap.

Riley's own cats, Lynx and Seal, laid huddled together by the warm stove, both pairs of feline eyes locked on her as she gave soft haven to the small brown creature in her lap. Riley sighed. This had become her ritual much like every night. She'd wake, refuse to eat, and then sit in the kitchen all day.

Why the kitchen was beyond her...

Riley heard someone shuffle into the kitchen and sit down across from her. She never looked up. From the sigh she received from her visitor, she knew who it was.

"Why are you still awake? It's three in the morning..." Jess's tired voice asked.

Riley answered with her own sigh. 

Jess finally got up and crossed the kitchen. Riley was oblivious to Jess's actions, but when the woman loudly set something in front of her, she looked up. A small coffee mug rested in her reach, tiny vapors of steam lifted from the warm brown liquid in its hold.

"Drink this...it'll make you feel better." Jess instructed.

Riley wrinkled her nose and played with the handle of the cup.

"Please drink it. You haven't eaten anything all day...you may be starving yourself, but I won't allow you to starve yourself and become dehydrated. You can't have both. It's one or the other....take your pick." Jess said seriously.

Instead of voicing her answer....Riley pushed the cup away. 

"Dammit, girl. You're really trying my patience aren't you?" Jess asked firmly.

Riley didn't answer. "....It's unsweetened."

Jess glared at the cup. She reached over and dumped a sugar-cube, from the bowl on the table, into the beverage. "Now...drink it." She said as she slid the cup back to Riley.

The young woman stared at it for a while before cupping the mug with both hands. Silently, Riley took a few sips. She set the cup down and stared at Jess, her vision beginning to blur.

"I hate you....damn you...you haven't changed one damn bit, have you?" Riley asked angrily.

Jess looked at her. "Do females have peckers?"

Riley narrowed her eyes at the older woman. "You're unbelievable, you know that? I can't believe that, after all this time, you're still drugging people when they refuse to do as you ask."

Jess nodded as she watched Riley's eyelids droop. She got up and placed the cups in the sink and then moved towards Riley's chair. "Come on, beddy bye time." Jess babbled as she helped Riley from the chair.

Riley slumped forward into Jess's arms. "I'll get you for this...just you wait and see."

Jess frowned as she ushered Riley from the kitchen. "You already have...you refuse to eat, drink, sleep, and even talk. I think that this is punishment enough. You're killing yourself right before my very eyes, and I don't like it one bit. I never asked for this...and neither did you."

Riley blinked. "What's that suppose to mean?" She asked weakly.

Jess sighed. "Neither of us asked for a hard life...but we got one. We have each other, that is good enough for me. But, you want more, but I can only give you so much. I can give you life, and I can take it away...but I prefer the first option. Don't you...or do you want to end up like the others?"

"Others? You mean all those agents who died in Pierce's wrath last week?" Riley questioned.

Jess bit her lip. "Something like that."

Riley snorted.

Jess escorted the exhausted Riley up the stairs. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Why? You want to know why?" Riley asked incredulously.

Jess nodded. Riley snorted.

"You walk a mile in my shoes...and then tell me what you would do." Riley retorted. 

Jess hung her head. "What if I told you that I already did? Have you forgotten?"

Riley glared at her and snorted again. "I haven't. But, it's different. Totally, not the same, concept at all. Uhn-uhnn, not at all."

Jess tilted her head. "How do you figure?"

Riley stopped. She wrinkled her nose. "Because, this is me...that was you. This is now...and that was then."

"Good answer. Wrong, but good." Jess commented.

Riley snorted.

"And would you stop doing that?" Jess asked irritably.

"Doing what?" Riley questioned indignantly as she snorted again.

Jess's eye twitched. "That....snorting noise. It's very annoying."

Riley giggled. "Now you know what you're like."

Jess frowned and walked on in silence. Riley stopped giggling at the silence and allowed herself to be led in her room. Her eyes were barely open as Jess got her ready for bed. She eased Riley into bed and pulled the covers up letting them drop on top of Riley's chest.

Jess turned to go when Riley spoke up, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said back there. It's just that...this is very hard for me. I know that I managed to get by for four years without him, but, he never really told me that he loved me before, either."

Without turning around, Jess answered her, "Do you think that you are the only one who has lost a loved one? You still have a future and a life to tend to. Not to mention a son you have to care for. At least you still have him. Some of us have lost them all....some more times than others."

Riley let it sink in. She knew what Jess was getting at and it bothered her to know that she was using it against her. "I know...and I really am sorry. I didn't mean any harm or....or less compassion and....and discomfort by my words. Or by my actions...."

Jess nodded her head once. She reached over and flipped the light switch as Riley asked in a flat tone, "Forgiven?"

Jess turned to the side and stared at the wall. She sighed, dropped her head and walked out of the room, closing the door and shutting the pain away.

* * *

Fog.

It was the only thing she could see. It consumed her...it wanted her.

It encircled her like a blanket of cold death, chilling her flesh and bone as it wafted around her. She tried moving, but she was held tight and steadfast to the floor. Or empty vastness beneath her. She wasn't sure just which.

Her sapphire blue eyes skimmed the darkness and hazy covering of fog that surrounded her. She saw no way out....or, in, for that matter. Was she supposed to go up or down? Or possibly left or right? She was trapped at a four-way choice interchange. Each path following it's own destiny.

Riley gulped. Should she take the wrong road, she could be trapped here forever. She didn't want that. 

She wanted to be able to walk in the sunlight, bask in the warmth of a cozy fire, laugh at jokes her son told her, to smile at the new face that would soon become a new part in her life, to live and be free. 

She wanted the simple things in life. To cry, love, laugh, pay the bills, watch T.v., clean, repair the minor problems within her home, and to see the sunset as the stars came out. 

She wanted her old life back! The one where she knew she was wanted and loved. To be considered family....with family.

Now, all she could do was float in the black and silent vastness of the void in which she was trapped. Her mind screamed out for someone. Anyone. Her heart beat against her chest as if it were trying to release itself from its confine. And her fear circled her soul and spirit like a shark drawn to blood.

Riley wanted to cry. To vent her anger. To be safe and warm, not alone and cold. It was now that her heart was aching to be held in the loving embrace of the one person who had always been there for her. But, despite Riley's attempts, she couldn't find the person she hoped for.

She searched every inch of the black abyss to the best of her ability, but each time she came up empty handed. Had she really thrown it all away by her words and actions? 

And now that she wanted it back, she had to pay a price. A price she wasn't so sure she was willing to pay. Riley knew deep in her heart that she'd do anything for the one who had always been there for her no matter what that person's thoughts were of Riley's determination and devotion.

If her warmth and hope needed help, Riley would be there. Just as that feeling of love and security had always been there for her and with her, Riley was unstoppable in her quest to make good on her promise.

Riley finally found that she couldn't go on. She began to feel her faith and dedication in finding the one thing that made her tick, slip away from her. Riley just wanted to catch it all in a net and shove it back into her heart and soul, but if the faith wasn't there, then it would do no good.

Tears made their way down her cheeks as she dropped to her knees. Frustrated, tired and scared...Riley screamed at the top of her lungs. Her scream and apologies drifted across the emptiness reaching deaf ears and emotionless black fog.

* * *

Jess had sat up straight in her bed. She strained her ears to hear the faint shouts of Riley as she hollered, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I didn't mean it.... please don't leave me alone anymore. I don't want to be left alone or behind. Please, mother....forgive me!"

Jess raced down the hallway to Riley's room. Snapping the light switch on, she saw Riley cowering in her bed, the covers drawn up to her chest and her body trembling.

Jess grabbed Riley into her grasp and held her. "Wake up...please, don't do this now."

Riley's screams had quieted down but never ceased. Instead, they were monotone whimpers, most which sounded like Riley asking to be forgiven for the mistakes she had made. Or that she didn't want to be left alone, that if she could just apologize, that she'd amend for her wrong doings.

Jess was confused at the woman's outbursts. Why would she ask forgiveness on the mistakes that she had already been forgiven of? What kind of redress was she talking about? And, what mistakes were involved?

Jess didn't know. For a long time she knew nothing, but how her heart had ached when her own child had left her alone. Now Riley was screaming into the night asking to be allowed to apologize. Again, Jess was puzzled.

Why did Riley have to ask for the chance to apologize? Why did she even have to apologize? Had Jess made it seem that she was terribly angry with the young woman for the remark that had been made earlier? 

Jess cursed her own self for being so uncaring and unsympathetic. Here, she had someone who needed her, who needed a helping hand and a loving smile. Someone who needed to be pulled back from the edge of despair and depression.

A smile made it's way to her lips as she thought, 'And who better to pull a child back from the edge, than a mother?'

Jess nestled Riley's head into her chest as she closed her eyes. A feeling of lightheadedness washed over her as she felt a strange presence swarm over her. Smiling gently, she touched Riley's forehead with her fingertip.

Riley's shouts of forgiveness immediately stopped and her eyes fluttered open. Riley blinked a few times to focus her vision and even though she couldn't see the person's face, she knew who it was that held her so close.

Riley's tears soaked the white nightshirt of the person as she whispered sadly, "I am so....sorry. I never knew how much I hurt you, and I just want you to know that I feel really bad about how I acted and treated you. Your love for me never died or dwindled, and I don't see how it stayed so strong."

A hand rubbed Riley's back. "Love does crazy things to us. And it's whether we accept this unconditional love or not that makes us strong during times of disagreement or separation."

"But still..." Riley rasped. "Still, you stayed beside me. When I thought I was all alone, you were always there for me. Hell...you were right there with me. And even now, you refuse to leave me. And now that I'm a mother, I know what's it like to have such a strong and unwavering love for your child."

There was a short and sharp gasp from Riley's confidant. "And that in itself makes me very happy......Ryoko. I am so proud of you, and although I never really told you that in the past, it is true. I will always stand beside you and back you up, because, that's what mothers are for."

There was a tender whisper from Riley. "And, I'm glad to finally be able to know what that feeling is like. To be able to experience the deep urning of love for your child no matter what or to be able to look at them and think, 'that is my child,' gives a new meaning to pride and joy and motherhood."

"Yes it does....." The older woman said softly. "It's a feeling like no other when a mother watches her child sleep and grow and discover new things on their own. It's this feeling and love between a mother and child that keeps the bond strong and connected. And what keeps us holding on."

There were airs of silence after the last remark but Riley soon broke the silent bonding. "You may be proud of me to an extent that I can't understand, but, did you ever know just how proud I am of you? Maybe not, but I am damn proud to say, there goes Washu, the Greatest Scientific Genius. Ever ."

Riley paused. "Or....The Great Washu...my mother. Mad and eccentric, but my loving mother nonetheless. And possibly, the world's greatest and most patient mother that ever roamed the universe." 

Riley sniffed. "Well....except for maybe me!"

Washu's laughter echoed in Riley's ears as she wrapped her arms around her mother. Washu rested her head atop of her daughter's and whispered, "I'm glad you're back. I missed you terribly.....Little Riley."

The younger woman shook her head, her body changing with the movement. "Uhn-uh...Little Ryoko."

Outside the door, Lex and Jett stood leaning against the wall. Lex shifted her weight, readjusting her position to accommodate the furry brown creature in her hands and peered at Jett.

"Boy...I'm glad that, that is finally over and done with, aren't you, Tenchi?" Lex asked slyly.

Tenchi's brown eyes twinkled as he leaned over and scratched Ryo-Ohki's ear. "Yeah. I sure am....Sasami."

* * *

"Would you stop fidgeting, worm!" Washu scolded.

There was a snort from another person as they said, "Well, I'm sorry. This isn't the best feeling in the world, ya know."

Washu frowned. "I know. I know all too well, Ryoko. Believe me."

"Who said I didn't believe you?" Ryoko challenged teasingly.

Washu sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, let's see here...."

"So, how bad is it?" Ryoko asked calmly.

"Well, it's certainly infected. And it'll leave a scar, because...well you know. Time and care will heal it but you should still take it easy for a while. Okay?" Washu asked motherly.

Ryoko nodded. "Whatever you say, mom." She winced slightly as Washu applied a little pressure to her shoulder.

"Sorry." Washu apologized.

Ryoko nodded. "S' alright."

Washu gently wiped a warm, wet cloth across the woman's skin. "He really did a number on you, didn't he?"

Ryoko looked back to see an ugly black bruise forming around two indention's that resembled teeth marks. She smiled. "Yeah. But, this can't compare to the ones I left him that one night...the bastard." She chuckled.

"Ryoko!" Washu chided, her face a little pale.

"WHAT?! I was being serious. It was funny though, when he explained to the doctor just how those teeth marks had gotten there. I've never seen anyone blush like that doctor did." Ryoko remarked.

Washu smirked. "Not even Tenchi?"

Ryoko considered it a moment. "Frankly, Tenchi could never compare to Clayton. There were certain things that Clayton had that surpassed Tenchi on any standards. One being his...uh, equipment."

Washu started coughing. Ryoko turned around and gently patted her back. "Hey- you okay in there, Washu?" She teased.

Washu frowned. "Ry...Ryoko. I really wish that you wouldn't go into your personal life with me. Especially with something like that!"

Ryoko cocked her head. "Amazing." She mumbled.

"What?" Washu questioned seriously.

Ryoko giggled. "That by being out of your reach of brain busting, you finally grew up. I mean, for the four years we lived under Tenchi's roof, you did nothing but pester me and make your way into my mind to read my thoughts. Now, that I am here and telling you this stuff, you have no desire to know."

Washu rubbed her chin. "Truthfully, I never cared about your personal life anyway. I only did it because you looked so 'cute' when you were angry!"

Ryoko glared at her. "That better be a joke."

Washu smiled. And shook her head no. "Ummm, nope. It wasn't a joke at all." She answered in a high pitched voice that sounded way to similar to a certain butter-fingered detective that Ryoko knew so well.

Ryoko groaned. "Damn you, Washu. All that time you pissed me off, you did it only because you thought it was funny?"

Washu sniffed. "Don't you talk to me in that tone of voice, young lady." She chastised. "And besides, what was the reason you pestered Tenchi, in the nude? Or tried seducing him? And even managing to get into his pants while he slept?"

From the living room they heard a shout that sounded like, "SHE DID WHAT?!" Tenchi's voice echoed through the house and soon they heard the hobbled footsteps of one angry Jurain. Tenchi was beet red as he stared Ryoko down.

"Ryoko! How could you think of even...." He trailed off as he saw Washu's expression.

"Washu, I swear I knew nothing about that. Nothing happened, I'm sure. You know Ryoko...and how she is." Tenchi mumbled.

Ryoko winked at him. "Oh...the fun you missed that night, Tenchi!"

Tenchi paled. "If you will excuse me now, I think I'm going to be sick." He hobbled from the kitchen with his hand covering his mouth and streaked straight for the bathroom passing Sasami on the way.

"Tenchi?" Sasami asked quietly as he ran passed her. She quirked an eyebrow and entered the kitchen where she heard Ryoko doubled over with fits of laughter.

"What's wrong with Tenchi?" Sasami questioned sincerely. Her question sent Washu and Ryoko both out for the count with giggles. Sasami cocked her head. "What's so funny, you two?" She asked firmly.

Washu held a hand up. "Nothing....too important."

"Hey! That night was important to ME!" Ryoko protested.

Sasami sighed and decided to sit down when she knew she wasn't going to get a straightforward answer. She skimmed the kitchen and then suddenly frowned. "Eww, Ryoko. That looks really bad. Why didn't you have it looked at before?"

Ryoko shrugged. "It wasn't bothering me before. So why waste my time."

Washu grimaced as she heard a sound of retching coming from the downstairs bathroom. "Sasami, could you finish cleaning and bandaging this for me? I think I better go check on our Rip Van Winkle." She got up, tossed the rag to Sasami and then winked at Ryoko as she left.

Ryoko fell over laughing again. When she finally calmed down enough to sit back up, she had tears running from her golden eyes. She wiped them away quietly and allowed Sasami to finish Washu's job.

"So, what were you two laughing at?" Sasami tried again.

Ryoko sighed. After a while she looked up. "I'm sorry....did you just ask me something?"

Sasami wrinkled her nose. "No. I don't want to know what your answer would have been anyway."

Ryoko turned back around and sniffed. Sasami noticed streaks on her face and realized that Ryoko was still crying, except her tears were not from laughing so hard.

"Ryoko, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" The young woman asked worriedly.

Ryoko groaned and wiped the tears away. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Tell me, please. We're friends, Ryoko. We used to tell each other stuff all the time. Stuff that I didn't even tell Ayeka and you didn't tell Tenchi." Sasami pointed out gruffly.

Ryoko crossed her arms. "Damn." She muttered. "I just don't feel well, Sasami. That's all."

"What hurts?" Sasami asked in a flat voice. 

Ryoko tried to keep herself from laughing knowing that if she did, then the pain would return to her stomach. "It's just a stomach cramp. Nothing to worry about."

Sasami eyed her and opened her mouth to say something but Ryoko quickly snapped a hand over her mouth. "Don't even say it. It's not the right month. Sorry."

Sasami nodded. "Then maybe you ate something that is disagreeing with you?"

"No. I haven't eaten anything in three days, remember?" Ryoko asked uneasily. "Maybe I caught the flu or something. I'll take some medicine for it if it gets really bad."

Sasami hung her head as she applied a bandage to Clayton's teeth mark that marred Ryoko's smooth flesh. "Shouldn't you tell Washu? Maybe she can help you to feel better."

"Sasami, would you listen to yourself. You're what....20...21. Do you still rely on your mother to take care of you when you're sick?" Ryoko asked incredulously.

"If she were around, yes." Sasami answered harshly.

Ryoko sighed. "Sasami, look. I have a son of my own. It's my duty to take care of him because he can't take care of himself. I can take care of myself. I don't need Washu watching out for me, especially when I over 2,000 years old. I'm well qualified to skip the sick daughter-healing mother routine."

"Is that so....Ryoko?" Sasami inquired. "Because, if you didn't need Washu, then why am I doing this? Why was she doing this? And, why did she even bother helping you when you got yourself kidnapped, injured and into trouble, huh?"

Ryoko froze. The princess was right. But, Ryoko had her responsibilities, and her pride. "....I still don't need her to keep watch over me because of some tiny flu bug. I can handle a minor health deplete like the flu. Okay?" Ryoko stated in an angered and questioning tone.

Sasami dropped the rag and stood up. "Alright, then. God, you don't have to be so crabby...." She glared at her. "I don't like who you've become Ryoko and you haven't changed much over the past eleven years. You still won't admit defeat or ask for help. You're still the same stuck up old.....bitch!"

Sasami ran from the room nearly knocking Washu over in the process. Washu tilted her head and watched the young woman leave the house. When she entered the kitchen, she saw Ryoko, painfully reaching back trying to finish putting on the bandage Sasami had forgotten.

Washu sighed and walked over to her. Placing her hand on Ryoko's she said, "Here, why don't you let me do that."

Ryoko snorted. "I don't need your help. I can do it on my own, just fine." 

Washu stepped back. This attitude certainly was different from the one she had had only moments ago. Washu quirked an eyebrow. "Okay. If you can do it yourself, then you may. Besides, it's not like you need anyone's help no matter what circumstances you are in, hmm?"

Ryoko bit her tongue to keep from saying something rash. "Like I said, I can handle myself on my own. I don't need your pity or theirs. I can get by without any help..." Ryoko cut herself off as she let the tears fall. "I don't need....I don't need any help." She argued again.

Washu frowned but backed off. Ryoko finally threw the bandage to the floor and stood up angrily. "Just....leave me alone!" Ryoko shouted as she moved past Washu.

Washu stuck her arm out keeping her daughter from going anywhere. "Sorry. You can't go anywhere until you put that bandage on. You said you could do it by yourself....now do it."

Ryoko looked stricken. "What?!"

"You heard me. If you're going to act this way now, then you best act this way properly. Do not be a coward, Ryoko. Finish what you claim you can do. I didn't give birth to some chicken shit like yourself. My daughter was strong....headfast and determined. She never gave up." Washu reprimanded.

Her words stung Ryoko's heart and she felt her tears rising again. "How... could you say something like that? I thought that...you loved me?"

Washu scoffed. "Don't get me wrong...I love you, by all means. But...." She paused and placed her hands on Ryoko's shoulders. "Ryoko, we are only trying to help you in your time of need. If you feel that you don't need our help, then say so. But, don't say it and then not do something about it."

Ryoko took a deep breath as Washu's lesson surfaced in Ryoko's mind. She nodded and turned to pick the bandage up. 

She regarded the bandage in her hands and cut her eyes back to the wound on her shoulder. Ryoko sighed in defeat as she handed the bandage to her mother and turned around, her back facing the older woman.

"What are you doing?" Washu asked with fake puzzlement.

Ryoko's eyes bulged. "Showing you that I'd appreciate it if you put the bandage on."

Washu chuckled and handed the bandage back to Ryoko. "No."

Ryoko spun around. "But...I..."

Washu shook her finger in her daughter's face. "You made claim that you didn't need anyone's help. Especially mine."

Ryoko turned white. "You heard my conversation with Sasami, didn't you?"

Washu nodded. "I have good hearing. Have you forgotten where you got your keen sense of hearing? You don't want the help, you don't ask for the help. You despise and loath the help...so why give you something you hate so much?"

Ryoko fought back tears from her mother's harsh actions. She held her peace for a few minutes before gazing into Washu's deep green eyes. "I understand what you're saying, and I'm sorry. I didn't look at it from that perspective." She apologized.

"I know that you're smart enough to grasp the concept of things, Ryoko. But, hell....do you have to be so damn obstinate all the time. We are your family whether you like it or not, and we'll always be there to help you... should you ask for it or should you need us." Washu explained softly.

Ryoko closed her eyes and hung her head. After a long period of silence, she asked through her tears. "Do you think that you could help me with this, please....mom?"

Washu stared at her for a good while before taking the bandage from her daughter's quivering hand. "Turn around."

Ryoko did as she was told and turned her back to her mother.

A thought crossed her mind and Ryoko shuddered. "Sasami is right. I'm just a stuck up old bitch."

"That's not entirely true. Only about 99.9 percent of the time." Washu stated receiving a grimace from Ryoko. She continued. "But, you deserved what was coming to you, even if it was from her. She's grown up, Ryoko and she doesn't take all the shit anymore. She learned from the best."

 Ryoko smiled as she whispered, "I always did hate your little lessons in 'tough love', you know that?"

Washu snorted. "I always hated having to give them. You were a good kid, Ryoko, but at times you just needed reminding and a stern hand. I can remember many times that I sent you, as a sniffling child, to your room for misbehaving and you always went with a smile..." Washu trailed off.

She chuckled and picked up where she had left off. "And a hand massaging your butt from where I tanned your hide. But, I never stopped loving you, and you always used to tell me 'thank you' before retreating to your room to carefully examine the damage done to your precious bottom."

Ryoko couldn't help but laugh. "Well, in that case, thank you. One, for the lesson. Two, for not making me run to the bathroom in embarrassment to stare at my ass and the damage you had done."

Washu nodded. "Anytime." She commented. "Now, about you not wanting to tell me that you weren't feeling well...."

* * *

Ryoko lounged on the couch while watching television. Zack's head was laid gently on her chest as he laid spread eagle on top of her. She ran her fingers through his hair and sighed. 'Poor kid.' She thought as she shifted her position to one more comfortable.

Zack stirred but never woke up. Ryoko let her breath out slowly and turned to face the t.v. screen. The evening news was on and she was interested in the reports they'd show from last week's events. For everyday after the hospital incident, they had followed up on the case.

Ryoko saw it as a waste of time because the reporters really had no clue as to what was going on. She smirked. 'How ironic.' She told herself. 'That my ten year old son knows more about what's been going on than those damned reporters.' Ryoko stopped and frowned. Staring at Zack she sighed.

"And I wish he didn't." She mumbled as watched him sleep. 

Subjecting a ten-year-old to the things that he had been exposed to could literally traumatize a child so young. However, Zack proved that he was not like most kids his age. He had held his head and accepted the things going on around him. Like that morning, for instance.

~ * ~

After having a long night, and sleepless hours, both Ryoko and Washu went to the kitchen to talk. Ryoko fixed the tea this time to be on the safe side, and soon both mother and daughter were lost in either their thoughts or one-sided conversations. Needless to say, it hadn't gone as Ryoko had so hoped.

The hours passed by so quickly, and both women were surprised when Zack strode into the kitchen, already dressed for school. He waved and cheerfully said, "Morning mom. Jess." Ryoko mumbled a good morning while Washu sat there dazed. It wasn't until had Zack had sat down that it hit Ryoko.

She stared at her mother and then at her son and blinked two times. "Zack?" 

Zack turned to gaze at his mother, a smile on his face. "Yes?" He squeaked.

Ryoko tilted his chin up and looked him over. "You....know who I am?"

"Why wouldn't I know my own mother? Who wouldn't in fact....?" Zack said thoughtfully.

Washu snorted. Waving her hand in a careless motion at Ryoko she stated, "She didn't?" 

Both mother and son turned to Washu. "Why would that be....?" Zack questioned carefully as Washu closed her eyes.

Washu shrugged and peered through one opened at her daughter. Ryoko cleared her throat.

"Um, Zack....you know who I am. I am different now.....does that not bother you?" Ryoko inquired.

"No. I know that you look way different from your usual self, but you're still you inside. That doesn't change. I liked the way you were..." Zack paused when he saw his mother frown. "But, I love the way you are. Either is fine with me...." 

Ryoko nodded. "Thank you. But, just between us....I liked the first better."

"I heard that missy." Washu scolded.

Ryoko sniffed. "Zack....do you know who she is?" She asked tenderly.

Zack gave a quick nod. "Jess? First Division Agent Jessie Bartow, of the Tokyo Secret Service, level 1 grade 10. Who doesn't know who she is? I did some research on all three of them and you'd be quite surprised as to how popular and world known that they are, mom."

Ryoko stared at Washu. "Is that so?"

Washu sighed in defeat. "Yes. For the past ten years, Sasami and I have been working together under those identities for the TSS. It started out with just Sasami, that was what she went on to do after graduation. One day she came to me crying, they had a case of a missing child and...." Washu froze.

"And what?" Zack urged tenderly.

Washu smiled sadly. "Reports said that the child had been murdered, but, you know Sasami...she said it wasn't true that the little girl was alive. Only, she couldn't get Tsunami to help her, because Tsunami said it wasn't her place. So, Sasami came to me....and I offered to help."

Ryoko stared at her. "What happened?"

Washu sighed. "Apparently, the parents got tired of caring for the child and decided to get rid of her. Well, the child's grandparents made a missing child's report and the TSS investigated. By then, the parents had skipped town to avoid trouble. TSS searched for three months before closing it."

"They closed the case?" Ryoko questioned incredulously.

Washu nodded. "Yes. They said that if they hadn't found her in the three months that she was probably dead by now. Sasami argued and was finally put on probation for her actions. That's when she came to me. We searched for another month before we got a lead on her."

Washu paused and took a sip of her tea. "Two weeks later, Sasami and I were on a plane headed for Italy. The parents gave the girl to some close friends of theirs and they adopted her. They got all the information they needed and changed the girl's name. We managed to get her back."

"Sounds interesting and somehow....unbelievable." Ryoko murmured.

Washu wrinkled her nose. "It was...both. I never thought parents could just give up so easily on their children. But, what bothered me the most about this case was the parents never once regretted their actions or even looked back. To think they just gave her away....disgusts me, greatly." 

Ryoko narrowed her eyes at her mother's words. "To think that it disgusts you, disgusts me. I can't believe you feel that way after....after..."

"Ryoko. Please....don't do this. You know that what you're feeling isn't true. I would never leave you....like Zack said, what child could forget their mother, and what mother could betray her child?" Washu insisted.

Ryoko sighed. "You're right....I'm sorry. I was just letting my past get to me."

"I can help with that." Washu offered. "That is....if you want me too."

Ryoko remained quiet. 

"Jess...do you remember when you told me that you and my mother didn't get along very well?" Zack asked out of the blue.

Ryoko glared at her mother. "Zack, I said we weren't going to talk about that again. Now, drop it, okay?"

"But...mom..." Zack whined.

"I said NO! End of subject, no more questions. Got it?" Ryoko reprimanded.

Zack nodded. He pushed the plate of cinnamon sugar toast away from him, stood up and left the kitchen.

"Ryoko....I know it's probably not my place, but...." Washu was cut off.

"That's right. It's not your place, not your place at all. He's my son, and if I don't want to tell him, then I won't." Ryoko argued back.

Washu ignored her. "But, I really think that your son should know why we...." Ryoko interrupted her.

"I said no. Forget it, I won't tell him a thing." Ryoko growled.

Again, Wahsu ignored her. "Why we don't get along. He has the right..."

"Damn it.....I said no. He can't know about me, you, them. Every thing. Everything I've worked so hard for will crumble if I tell him. Don't you understand?" Ryoko asked loudly.

Washu stood up and cast a stern glance at her daughter. "He is 'your' son. And whether you'd like to admit it or not, he is my grandson. Ryoko, I want the chance to know your children. Don't shut me out. The others, are optional. But, please, allow me the chance to be in his life."

Ryoko hung her head. "I can't. He's normal. He doesn't know of inhuman powers. He's just a natural human being. Don't you see? I fear for his safety, that's why I can't tell him about his heritage. About, us. I'm sorry....Washu."

Washu sighed. "You may be able to keep me from his life, but, mark my words Ryoko....he'll find a way. They always do. If you keep him in the dark, it'll be your feelings for me in him all over again. Don't make the same mistake I did..."

She started walking out of the room when Ryoko stopped her. "Parents say  they try to make their child's life easier so that they don't go through what they went through themselves. And I don't want him to forget me like I forgot you. I...hurt you that way and I would know what it feels like, wouldn't I?"

"If you stay with your choice, it's possible. I don't want you to have to go through what I did, when I lost my son. And you. Reconsider. I don't care if I'm kept on a back burner, but he has the right to know about you. If not anyone else, just you. Tell him Ryoko...before it's too late." Washu pleaded.

Ryoko gripped Wahsu's hand before she had a chance to leave. "I can see the pain you endured for all those years without your son...and I know it hurt. And I'm sure it still does. But, you have to let go. Some point or another, you have to let go."

Washu stared at the floor. "It does still hurt, without him and his father. But, it hurts even more to know that you left me....and you were mine and mine only. There was no man to take you from me because he had a right." Washu explained. "I let go a long time ago...and haven't grabbed hold since. I can't."

Washu unclasped her hand from Ryoko's and turned away from her. Ryoko forced herself to stand through the pain emanating from her side and shoulder.

"Washu.....mother.....I think.....it's for the best.....that Zack.....is told about his heritage. And....I think that.....you should be the one to tell him. You are, after all his.....grandmother, and you know more about it than I do." Ryoko stammered.

Washu gazed at her. "Telling him is not my place.....It's a mother's duty to always tell her child the truth, thus it be about his background, your past or your problems. As mothers....we have to keep our children on the right track, not just point him in the direction and tell him to make his own life."

Ryoko tilted her head. "I see. If I want Zack to be all he can be, I can't hide any fact from his ancestors, family or heritage from him. And if I know my son...he'll eventually come to learn the truth his own way....and that in itself could do more harm than good." Ryoko finished.

Washu nodded. "He deserves to know....just as you did."

Washu gave her daughter one last glance and then left the room and shuffled upstairs. Ryoko sighed and set out to find her son in the unorganized house.

When she found him, he was sitting on the back porch with Lynx in his lap. Ryoko greeted him tenderly and sat beside him. 

"Zack. There's something I have to tell you." Ryoko told him shyly.

Zack waited patiently for his mother's confession.

"I haven't been completely honest with you or myself. You see, my real name is Ryoko Hakubi....and Jess is...well....she's my mother.....Washu Hakubi. I...know I should have told you sooner, but....I couldn't. And I'm sorry." Ryoko whispered.

Zack sat up. "You mean, Jess is your mother?"

Ryoko nodded. "Yes....she is."

"Then....that would make her my grandmother...." Zack said blankly.

Ryoko held back tears. "Yes...she is your grandmother....and she loves you very much, and so do I. When she told you that there were problems between us, she meant it. We had major problems, Zack. I used to tell myself that I hated her....and that she never loved me." Ryoko waited for his answer.

When none came, she went on with her story. "When I was child, I was taken from her...and it was many years before I saw her again. I had always thought she had died, or didn't even exist. And then, one day, during a harsh disagreement between an enemy of mine and myself, she showed up."

Zack gave her a confused look.

Ryoko frowned. "The man who took me from my mother...also captured her as well and kept her locked up. We were so close to each other...and yet, so far away. I never knew she was there, until that day she managed to escape. That's when the problems started...."

Zack wrinkled his brow. "Why did the problems start...to begin with?"

"....Because, I forced into a harsh adulthood at the age of six. I...had always been told that my mother never loved me and that she willingly gave me up. Being a child, I believed every lie. So, when we were reunited, I still had the feeling that she hated me...and gave me up. I should have seen the truth."

Ryoko hung her head. "I should have trusted her when she said that she was my mother and that she loved me with all her heart....but, I was a rebel. I believed only what I had been taught...and that was that I had no mother. She and I argued, all the time. She would plead with me, and I pushed her away."

"Were you that stubborn to see the truth in her eyes?" Zack asked carefully.

Ryoko closed her eyes. "Yes, I was. For four years we argued and not once did we try to make up for lost time. Finally, eleven years ago, I got up the courage to leave her and my other friends behind. I came here, fell in love with your father, had you and the rest is history, as they say." 

"Dad's history....isn't he? There was no trick involved this time was there?" Zack inquired hesitantly.

Ryoko ran her hand through his hair. "I'm afraid not sweetie. He's gone this time...I'm sorry." She answered while keeping her tears in check.

"Don't be. I'm sorry...because I know just how much he meant to you." Zack said shakily.

"Oh, Zack....I never knew that you felt that way." Ryoko answered. "That's how I felt about my mother too....when she told me about her past. It was sad and hard to listen to it....but, things get better with time." 

"Unless of course...you're a banana." Washu's voice chimed.

Zack and Ryoko both turned to see her leaning against the French doors. She held her green eyes on Ryoko who just nodded in return. Finally, Zack stood up and crossed over to her. He gently embraced her waist and hid his face in her abdomen.

"Thank you." Zack's muffled reply echoed.

Washu looked at him. "For what?"

Zack turned his green eyes to Washu and smiled. "For bringing her back. You promised that you'd get her back and that everything would be okay. You were right. You saved her and brought her back...because you love her. I wish you would have told me who you really were."

Washu knelt to face him. "No...I shouldn't have. Telling you would have driven your mother even farther away from me."

Zack nodded. He accepted his heritage passed down to him through Washu and Ryoko....and he was perfectly okay with it.

~ * ~

Ryoko smiled. She had told him everything. And he had supported her through it all. She gently stroked his hair and smiled at the tender memory from that morning. Things had turned out okay, if not for the better.

Ryoko sighed. And then again, maybe she had just made things even worse by telling him. She wasn't sure....she knew that she'd have to hold a little bit longer to find out whether she did the right thing or not.

Closing her eyes, Ryoko tried drifting to sleep. There was a loud ringing noise that caused her to jump, her movement jostling Zack. She finally registered the phone as making the noise and eased Zack onto the couch. She ran for the phone and snatched the receiver up.

"Hello?" She asked breathlessly.

There was silence and then, "Ryoko....."

Ryoko flinched. "Pierce." She growled. "What in the hell do you want?"

Pierce's voice held malice. "....I have a little surprise for you, my Ryoko."

Ryoko was about to protest to her being his when a frantic voice came on the line. "Ryoko! Ryoko.....help me, please....ple..mfhghpm..."

"SASAMI?! SASAMI?! PIERCE? WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?" Ryoko screamed angrily.

Pierce laughed. "If you want her back, meet me by landing near East River Park by midnight. Come alone....."

Ryoko's face screwed up. "Pierce! Damn you, if you lay a hand on her, I swe..." Ryoko's threat was met by the advice, 'If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and dial again.'

"DAMMIT!" Ryoko cursed. She threw the phone against the wall, the cordless hand-piece breaking from the impact.

"Mom?" Zack squeaked, his eye wide with fear from his mother's actions.

Ryoko frowned. Tears welled up in her fear and grief filled golden eyes as she sunk to her knees, her face in her hands and her body being wracked by gut wrenching sobs.

"MOM?! ARE YOU OKAY?! WHAT'S WRONG? MOTHER?" Zack shouted as Ryoko hit the floor.

From upstairs, Washu had been tending to Tenchi's broken ankle when she heard the screaming. Splinting Tenchi's ankle, they both ran down the stairs to find Zack huddled over Ryoko's still form lying on the carpeted living room floor.

"RYOKO!" Washu cried as she raced to her daughter's side. Washu gently picked her daughter's head up into her lap and brushed cyan bangs from her face. "Ryoko?!"

Ryoko's eyes opened. "It's all my fault. If only I hadn't got mad at her, then this wouldn't have happened."

"What? What happened?" Washu questioned impatiently.

Ryoko shuddered. "He's got her.....mom. Pierce has Sasami..."

"WHAT?! But how?" 

"She never came home when she left this morning. I just thought she needed time alone. But, he's got her. If I want to save her....I have to meet him at East River Park by 12, or he'll kill her." Ryoko explained as she sat up.

Washu rubbed her chin. "Then we're going to be paying him a little visit. He's done crossed the line, and now its time for him to realize exactly who he's been messing with." Washu's grinned evilly.

Ryoko pulled away with wide eyes. "I'd hate to be Pierce when it comes time for him to hand over Sasami and admit defeat."

Washu stood up. "Or when we kick his ass for thinking he can take Sasami hostage. Good thing Ayeka isn't here."

Ryoko tried not to laugh as she stood up, but failed in her attempt. She got herself under control and turned to Zack.

"Zack." Ryoko started firmly. "I want you to stay here with Tenchi. Am I understood?"

The young boy frowned but nodded. "Understood, ma'am."

"And that goes double for you Tenchi." Ryoko huffed as she grabbed a jacket from the coat rack.

Tenchi settled his feet on the living room floor. "As if you haven't noticed, Ryoko. I can't go anywhere like this." He pointed to the cast on his ankle.

Ryoko grinned. "I know. That's why I made you babysitter."

Tenchi groaned. "Ohh, I knew it."

Ryoko and Washu gathered what they would need and quickly left the house. Ryoko unlocked her car and slid in as Washu slid in next to her.

"Do you know where we are going?" Washu asked casually.

Ryoko snorted. "Mom, please. I've lived in New York City for eleven years now. Why wouldn't I know where I am going?"

Washu buckled in her seat belt. "Before coming to New York, you didn't have a clue as to what direction you were going in."

Ryoko sighed. "Things are different now. I have a better sense of who I am and what I'm to do with my life." Ryoko gazed at her mother. "And that's to help people."

Washu nodded. "It's a good direction indeed."

Ryoko agreed and sped off towards the Park.

* * *

Pierce paced in circles around Sasami. Her auburn hair whipped around her face with the breeze causing her to shiver.

"Cold?" Pierce asked teasingly. Sasami glared at him.

Pierce knelt beside her. "Tell me, my dear Alex Keaton....you have known my Riley for a long time, have you not? It seems to me that you, Riley and your other two partners all know each other. How is that possible?"

Sasami turned her face from him. Pierce grinned. "I see. That is a yes, then. No?"

Sasami remained silent as Pierce laughed heartily. He stood up and cracked his knuckles. Looking at his watch, he sighed. "Ten minutes. Your entire future relies on your friends and whether or not they get here in time."

From behind Sasami, two headlights filtering light from the high beams sped towards Pierce and his hostage. Pierce shielded his eyes for a brief second, the car looming upon them. Sasami stayed calm as Pierce dove out of the way just as the car passed right through him.

Sasami never flinched. Being tied to Tsunami, she saw through the disguise of the hologram of Ryoko's car. Pierce looked around frantically. His eyes flashed with anger as he realized he had been tricked. Picking himself up, he searched the surrounding area for Riley.

Turning his gaze from Sasami, he saw a figure running to him, a gun in their hands. Pierce aimed his gun and squeezed the trigger. Sasami's muffled scream was all Pierce could hear as the bullet passed right through an illusion of Riley causing it to vanish.

"Damn." Pierce cursed. He spun around at the sound of laughter from the tree line.

"Oh dear, dear Pierce. Have you not learned the lesson of your actions when you double cross me?" Riley's voice floated to him.

"Riley? Come out you cowering bitch. I know you're here somewhere. Come out and face me like the agent you are." Pierce demanded.

Riley giggled again. "My, such a temper. I have two words of advice for you." Riley proclaimed. "Anger Management."

Pierce growled angrily. "Face me demon woman. How could such a coward as yourself be the TSF's top agent? You're are nothing but a sniveling, two timing, bitch."

There was a cry of rage as something struck Pierce from behind. He landed on the ground rather hardly and looked up to see Riley standing over him. "Say that to my face, traitorous bastard."

Pierce gave her a menacing smile. "Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head. I will tell you exactly what I think of you, and I'll tell you up close." Pierce rolled over and brought his hand up, the gun in his grasp. He pulled his trigger and nothing happened.

Riley smirked. "It seems that your bullet was a dud." She commented as Pierce tossed the bad gun to the side.

Pierce backed up as he kept his eyes on the woman advancing on him. As Riley stepped into the light, Sasami noticed something different about her.

'Green eyes?' The young woman pondered. 'Riley had blue and Ryoko had golden colored irises. So who is....oh my god! Washu!' Sasami identified the mystery Riley with horror. If that was Washu, then where was Ryoko. From the corner of her hazel eyes, Sasami saw movement in the shadows.

'Ryoko.' Sasami breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the figure dart along the tree line silently and cautiously. She was going to sneak up behind Pierce and disarm him or take him out, either one. Sasami remained impassive as Pierce passed her, a frown playing on his features. 

Without warning, Ryoko tackled Pierce with all her might. She drug him to the ground and landed a punch to his gut rendering him breathless. As Pierce gulped for air, Washu untied Sasami and checked her over for any injuries. Ryoko stood watch over Pierce, her golden eyes burning with hate.

"How dare you try to harm my family, or myself for that matter. I can't believe that you were behind this the entire time...I trusted you. And you betrayed me, just like Clayton. Only, Clayton had enough sense to apologize and explain his motives. You? You are nothing but trash." Ryoko growled.

Pierce looked her up and down. Her hair was spiked in various directions and her small feline eyes were of pure yellow coloring. However, her voice sounded so much like the voice of Riley, but Riley stood over near her young friend, Lex. Pierce studied each of them closely.

Ryoko turned to Sasami, a worried look plastered on her face. "Are you alright? He didn't....make any moves on you, did he?"

Sasami tilted her head. "Moves?" She asked shakily.

"Nevermind. I wouldn't put it past him to have slept with other woman while..." Ryoko paused and her face scrunched up in pain and resentment.

Washu's green eyes widened at the tone in Ryoko's voice. "He didn't?" She asked worriedly. 

Ryoko glared at the ground. "That's not important right now. We should go ahead and restrain him and take him in. He's making me sick just thinking about him." Ryoko turned sideways, her eyes closed tightly.

Washu moved to her daughter, the fear and hatred in her eyes and expression. She sulked over to Ryoko, her face drawn into tight remorse. Just as Washu was about to morph into her adult form, Pierce made a move.

Pulling a dagger from his shoe, he threw it forcefully in Riley's direction. Ryoko caught the gleam of the blade in the lamplight and cried out. "MOM!"

Washu turned just in time to see the blade glisten under the light, the blade mere inches from her chest. She felt the impact and then felt herself being driven backwards, a heavy weight causing her to lose her balance. Through the haze of it all, she heard Sasami's shout of terror. "RYOKO! NO!"

Washu focused her vision to see the limp body of Ryoko laying over her. She felt her anger rise as she unleashed an ear piercing scream. Pierce had taken advantage of the situation and started his escape. Washu let her anger build. Pierce never saw what was coming.

Washu vented her anger and sadness into an energy blast and fired it in Pierce's direction. Pierce turned around and for a split second, saw the beginning of his death. The blast connected with his chest and knocked him back, his body tumbling nearly ten feet before striking a lamppost.

He struck the pole hard, his middle back taking most of the hit. There was a sickening 'crack' as his head snapped back, his neck breaking, severing the spine and nerves in half. From her spot ten feet away, Washu heard a low gurgling noise and then saw Pierce's body convulse once and go limp.

He was dead. Sighing with relief, she rolled Ryoko over onto her back. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth and a red spot had begun to form at the base of her neck. Fearing that Ryoko had taken the dagger to the back of the neck, Washu quickly felt the nape of her daughter's neck.

Nothing. Washu panicked with the anxiety that the dagger had struck her somewhere else and she hurriedly began checking her for any signs of blood or wounds. It was then that Sasami called her name, her voice full of happiness. "Washu....look."

Washu glanced in the young woman's direction and gasped. In Sasami's hand, was an ivory handled dagger. With close scrutiny, Washu saw the faintest hue of red on the tip of the blade along with dirt and grass. Reinstating her search on Ryoko's body, she heard a hiss and then a sigh.

Ryoko's eyes fluttered open, her golden irises glazed with tears. "Mom?" She rasped hoarsely. Washu stroked her cheek. "I'm here, Ryoko. You're going to be fine."

"Pierce?" Ryoko questioned hesitantly.

Washu closed her eyes. "....Dead. He's dead, Ryoko. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for him. Be sorry for Clayton. Have pity on the man who really harbored feelings for me. Pierce was just using me. Clayton....loved me for who I was." Ryoko whispered.

Washu frowned. "But, Ryoko....Clayton abused you. How could you say something like that?"

Ryoko chuckled. "Perhaps, but what you don't know is this. When he got in one of his moods and started swinging, I'd be damned if I didn't swing back. More times than not, he came out of his mood with a busted lip or a black eye."

"I'm glad that you took a stand for what you felt was right." Washu said, her voice betraying her a she kept her tears back.

Ryoko closed her eyes. "I'm sure going to miss....him."

Washu nodded. "Ryoko....I know that the pain is terrible, but you are a Hakubi. You can endure the pain your heart puts you through and survive to live another romance. You're strong and wise...and you don't take any crap from anyone."

Ryoko smiled. "I see pride. I see power. I see a bad ass mother, who don't take no crap from no one."

Washu chuckled as did Sasami. "That's my Ryoko." Washu stated sadly. "Can you sit up?"

Ryoko nodded and pushed herself up wincing as she did. "Ow, shit." Ryoko drew a hand to her neck. Pulling it back, she saw the smallest trace of blood on her fingertips and groaned. "Damn, why am I always the one to get the shitty end of the deal?"

Washu examined her neck and smiled. "Oh, you're fine. It's just a scratch. It looks like the blade nicked you leaving a tiny cut. It'll heal in a day or two."

Ryoko sniffed. "But, hey- I don't feel so bad knowing that I wasn't the only one who got the prize. It seems you have a pretty number yourself." Ryoko pointed out as she lightly touched Washu's right cheek. Washu seethed and reeled back. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Washu cried.

Ryoko laughed and slowly stood up. Offering Washu a hand, she looked back to see Pierce's body wrapped around the lamppost. She grimaced at the sight and turned back to Washu. 

"What should we do with his body?" Sasami voiced the question.

Ryoko frowned. "Leave it."

"WHAT?!" Washu and Sasami asked in unison.

"Leave IT!" Ryoko repeated. "Someone will find him and call the cops. I want nothing more to do with him, even if he is dead. It's going to be hard enough to know that part of him will live on through our....baby. But, I'm going to try hard to forget about him."

"BABY?!" Sasami asked incredulously. "You got pregnant by him?!"

Ryoko narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Shut-up."

Sasami recoiled at Ryoko's hostility. Washu sighed and embraced her daughter. "Shh, it'll be okay. You won't have to raise it on your own, ya know. You have me...and the others."

Ryoko pushed her away. "That's not the point."

"Then what is?" Washu inquired.

Ryoko hung her head. "That this child is his. Part of him lives on in me. That bastard....he tricked me into thinking that he really loved me. The hardest part of it though, is not being able to remember what happened between us that night. It's all fuzzy, but because I thought he loved me, I never questioned it."

Washu was stricken with horror and Sasami was speechless. "He...drugged you, didn't he?" Washu quizzed tenderly.

Ryoko placed a hand on the side of her face. "I....I believe so....yes. He acted as if nothing had happened and he seemed to be his normal cheery self. It was all an act. A cover-up for his real plan. He was behind it all. Clayton's first death, his second, my pregnancy, my downfall. And almost, my death."

Ryoko chewed her bottom lip. "But, like you said. I'm strong and I'll overcome this. I have to....for my sake, Zack's and this baby's. If I can raise Zack on my own without any problems, then I have confidence that I can be successful with this little one too." Ryoko exclaimed softly.

Sasami lightly gripped Ryoko's arm. "And, we'll be by your side every step of the way, Ryoko. We want to help you because we love you very much. We're your family....and we'll support you no matter what."

Washu agreed with a silent nod. Ryoko shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Sasami. While I appreciate your offer and the support of the others, I...this is something I have to do on my own. By myself. You don't belong here...none of you do. And....this is my home now." Ryoko announced.

"So, what are you saying, Little Ryoko?" Washu asked, her heart beating wildly and her body trembling.

Ryoko turned her back to them. "Don't take it to heart the wrong way...but, go home. Please. I'm happy where I'm at. I have a life, a good job, a loving son and another child on the way. I'm an independent mother. This is something you have to let me do alone. Please understand...."

Ryoko paused. "I don't....need your help. And, I know that everyone will always be behind me one hundred percent of the way...but, this isn't one of the times I need the support. Save it for the day I am dying. The day my children will need guidance that I can not give. The day, I ask for help."

Sasami was sobbing and Washu's eyes were welling up with her own salt tears. "Ryoko....please don't push us away. We finally found you after all these years and we weren't even looking for you. Now you're making us forget about you?" Washu pondered breathlessly.

"No!" Ryoko protested. "I will never forget about you, or the others. Nor will I forget about my first home and family after I was set free. There's no chance in hell that all of you will just forget about me, even if we try...we can't forget the ones who truly love us for who we are."

"So...what you are saying is that...you don't need us. You just want us to leave and return to our lives as if nothing happened?" Sasami shouted.

Ryoko closed her eyes. "Please....it was nice seeing you three again...but, go home. Don't make this any harder than it already is. I just want to live a normal, happy and successful life with my children. Is that so hard to ask, or is it too much to ask for?" Ryoko wondered, her voice low and shaky.

When she heard no answer, she started in the direction of her car. As she was about to vanish into the thick fog that had rolled in from the river, Washu called out to her, the pain, sadness and forgiveness in her voice.

"Ryoko.....I love you.....and I'm.........sorry." Washu apologized.

From the gray mist came the heartfelt reply of Ryoko, her voice clearly portraying the tears in her eyes and the hurt in her tone. "So am I. So am I."

Ryoko knew she had crossed over the edge of reality and wishing as she left her mother and friend behind. With her words drifting away on the rolling fog, Ryoko disappeared into the night.... 


End file.
